


Блять

by uzumakovsky



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, School, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakovsky/pseuds/uzumakovsky
Summary: - Люблю тебя, Стэн! – кричит в трубку Венди.Где? Где проклятое «люблю»? Как же так?Стэн всегда знал, что жизнь – полная лажа и дерьмо, но не настолько. Оказывается, он заблуждался.соулмейты- после шестнадцати, когда твой соулмейт говорит тебе что-то, на запястьях появляется первое слово, которое он сказал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> пишу для себя, но насчет коментов не против, а вще как пойдет поххх  
> плох во всем  
> чисто своими хедканонами позакидываться, сорре, если не попадаю в ваши

\- Люблю тебя, Стэн! - кричит в трубку Венди.  
Марш сразу смотрит на запястье. Его сердце ухает куда-то вниз. Стэн судорожно дышит в трубку, переводя взгляд с одной руки на другую. В его мыслях крутится лишь одно слово.  
Где? Где проклятое «люблю»? Как же так?  
Тестабургер что-то обеспокоенно щебечет, но это почти не долетает до Марша. Он просто не понимает, как такое случай произойти. Стэн всегда знал, что жизнь - полная лажа и дерьмо, но не настолько. Оказывается, он заблуждался.  
Стэн всегда был уверен, что его родственной душой, второй половинкой является прекрасной Венди. Юная, красивая, цветущая Венди! Они ведь парочка номер один! Королева и король школы, словно в слезливых женских романах о вечной любви и прочей херне. Ведь так и было! Они вместе уже такое большое количество времени, но в итоге его запястья пусты.  
Венди уже начинает кричать. Приходится ответить.  
\- Н-нет, - запинаясь, бормочет Стэн.  
Венди смолкает на пару секунд.  
\- Как это нет? .. - тихим, испуганным голосом переспрашивает Тестабургер.  
\- Просто ... - отчаянно и судорожно выдыхает Марш. - ... нет. И все.  
\- Н-но ... Ты точно ничего не путаешь? - нервно бормочет Венди. - Проверь везде! Может у тебя на ногах или щиколотках ...  
\- Не знаю, Венди, не знаю, - качает головой Стэн, слегка отодвигая от себя телефон. - Нет ничего. Ни единого слова.  
\- Ох, Стэнли ... - ее голос звучит так горестно и отчаянно, что у Марша болезненно сжимается сердце.  
\- Может это не по нашему времени? Или еще слишком рано? - старается убедить себя самого Стэн больше, чем Венди.  
\- Милый ... - тянет Тестабургер, замявшись. - Я не думаю ... Мы не соулмейты.  
Стэн понимает, что Венди старалась говорить это как можно мягче. Вот только слова кажутся жесткими и черствыми, бьют прямо в душу, выбивая все дыхание. Он автоматически сжимается. На ум приходят Клайд и Бебе. Марш завидует им. Эта сладкая парочка, как заранее знала, что они соулмейты. Так и оказалось. На следующий день после дня рождения Стивенс хвасталась аккуратной, ровной надписью «Красотка», а Клайд через месяц показывал «Пупсик», как бы это смешно не звучало, написанное мелким, не очень аккуратным шрифтом.  
Конечно, Марш мог бы еще взбодриться, решив, что Кайл - лучший друг, его соулмейт. Вот только у Брофловски на руке была нелепо-выведенная надпись «Прости». А у Баттерса с июня появилось с трудом различимое «Поздравляю». Все с удивлением легко принимаются Кайла и Баттерса как пару. В отличии от них самих. Тогда Стэн искренне радовался за них, но сейчас жалел, что рыжий, красивый Кайл не его пара, раз Венди тоже оказалась не той.  
\- Стэн? Стэн? Ты еще здесь? - позвала его Тестабургер вновь.  
\- Да-да, я тут.  
\- Знаешь, я подумала, что мы все еще могли бы быть парой, - с заметной неуверенностью сказала Венди.  
\- Серьезно? Ты не против со мной встречаться, зная, что я не твоя пара? - ошарашенно прозвучал Стэн, широко раскрыв глаза.  
\- Да, я думаю, что мы все еще можем встречаться. Я все равно еще не знаю, кто моя пара, так что ... почему бы и нет? - Марш понял по своей голосу, что она улыбается.  
\- Да, да, я с радостью! - парень был искренен.  
Хоть Венди и не была его соулмейтом, но Стэн ее любил. Как ее можно было не любить? Марш обожал свою всю. Черные волосы, умные карие глаза, хрупкую фигурку, смех, ум, доброту. Весь. И если в детстве это была обычная симпатия, то сейчас, когда ему шестнадцать, он обожал все в ней. Из-за этого перспектива другого соулмейта казалась ему ужасной, отвратительной. Он не хотел себе другую половинку. Венди, кажется, тоже.  
\- Отлично, - ответила Тестабургер. - И не расстраивайся. Может, твоя половинка еще лучше, чем я. Не драматизируй так, Стэн. Я же знаю, что ты сейчас начнешь себя накручивать.  
Точнее, уже начал, - хотелось добавить Маршу.  
\- Ладно, Венди, я понял. Спасибо, ну, что не сердишься, - в итоге сказал Стэн. - Пока.  
\- Пока, Стэнли! - и повесила трубку.  
Стэн вздохнул и убрал телефон на полку в столе. Он сидел на стуле в своей комнате перед ноутбуком. На часах час ночи. В сообщениях уже начали пиликать поздравления с днем рождения. Кайл, что очевидно, первый написал огромный пост. Это заставило губы Стэна дрогнуть в улыбке и написать искреннее «спасибо». Дальше уже пошли краткие «с др» и прочее, на что он вымученно отвечал и желал как можно скорее лечь спать.  
Наутро Стэн чувствовал себя еще более дерьмово, чем вечером. Когда он лег спать, то долго не мог заснуть, устав кататься с одного края кровати на другой. Мысли ворохом по голове туда-сюда, мешая уснуть. Сначала в голове мелькали мысли о дне рождении, которое праздновать уже совсем не хочется, о Венди, которая наверняка на самом деле очень расстроилась, и о таинственном соулмейте. Затем колесо Сансары давало оборот, из-за чего Стэн толком не мог уснуть.  
Так как была пятница, то школу никто не отменял. Если бы он и захотел прогулять, то мать точно настучала бы по голове. Пришлось подняться, смириться с бренностью бытия, подбодрив себя виски, и начать одеваться в школу.  
В школе, как обычно, было людно. Уже по прибытию туда Стэн принимал поздравления от друзей, косясь на запястья. Те оставались пусты. Дерьмово.  
Дойдя до кабинета, Стэн остановился возле подоконника, положил на него свои руки и уткнулся в них, мысленно умирая. Но долго пиздострадать ему не дали Кайл и Венди. Тестабургер подлетела почти моментально, обвивая тело парня руками. Марш обнял ее в ответ, решив, что страдать под чужими взглядами точно не собирается. Стэн чмокнул ее в губы, не позволяя себе большего в школе, и кивнул Кайлу, который похлопал его по плечу и слегка приобнял.  
\- Привет, чел! - улыбнулся ему Брофловски.  
Стэн махнул ему рукой. Венди чуть отстранилась, но не отходила, продолжая обнимать Марша.  
\- Как ты? - спросила она, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.  
\- В петлю не лезу, - вымученно улыбнувшись, ответил Стэн.  
Он отвернулся, глядя на то, как учитель подходит и открывает ключом дверь. В класс заходить только со звонком, поэтому приходилось стоять и ждать, за скамейку заняли девчонки из другого класса.  
\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, - фыркнул Кайл, но отвлекся на Баттерса, что неловко подошел к Кайлу. - Привет, Лео.  
Кайл стал называть его Лео, когда узнал, что блондинчик его половинка. Смотрелись они странно, но неплохо. Брофловски ростом не отличался, но смотрелся больше и крупнее на фоне худенького и ладного Лео. Тот подбился к Кайлу в руки, прислонившись всем телом и обняв. Баттерс весьма любвеобильный, что вполне понятно. Ну, а Брофловски совсем не против, хоть нежности никогда не любил.  
\- П-привет, ребята, - мило и по-детски улыбнулся Стотч. - С днём рожденья, Стэн.  
Марш добродушно кивнул Баттерсу. Затем к ним подошел Эрик. Он даже спустя время остался все таким же полным и неприятным, но на лицо симпатичным, как отмечали девушки.  
\- Привет, пацаны, - бросил Картман, останавливаясь возле Стэна и ко. - С днюхой, хиппи-хипстер. Желаю тебе, чтоб собаки не вымирали.  
\- Но собаки не вымирающий вид, - Венди заметно раздражилась с приходом Эрика.  
\- Разве? - фыркнул Картман. - Какая разница тебе, Тестабургер? Если у тебя ПМС, то приебись к кому-нибудь другому.  
Венди возмущенно вздохнула и нахмурила тонкие брови, начиная очередные споры с Эриком. Стэну оставалось лишь потереть переносицу. Кайл, раньше реагирующий на это, теперь занимался своим Баттерсом, который мило щебетал какую-то херню.  
Прозвеневший звонок заставил всех пойти в сторону класса. Стэн, уставший от чужой ругани, обрадовался этим, шмыгнул в класс одним из первых. Осталось потерпеть еще шесть уроков.  
Занятия тянулись чертовски медленно. Стэн, подперев рукой щеку, пялился в пустоту. Скучно. Он оглядел класс синими глазами. Венди и Кайл сосредоточенно списывали все с доски, Кенни шептался с Донованом, косясь в сторону Твика, Бебе тайно сидела в телефоне и делала селфи, Токен спал, а Крэйг ... тоже осматривал всех. Из-за чего их взгляды пересеклись. Стэн сразу же вздрогнул, отвернулся и начал преувеличенно внимательно глядеть на доску.  
Он ничего не имел против Такера. Просто почему-то от Крэйга всегда веяло чем-то опасным и холодным. Отводить от него взгляд и стараться не пересекаться было почти инстинктом. Кайл понимал Стэна, точно так же опасаясь Такера. А вот Кенни никогда его не боялся, сам нарываясь на пиздюли. Это было всегда очень забавно.  
В столовой было очередное невкусное дерьмо. Марш лениво ковырялся в тарелке, а затем пододвинул ее МакКормику. Тот обрадовался, быстро чмокнул Твика в уголок рта и принялся есть. Еще одна соулмейт пара, которая всех поразила - Кенни и Твик. У МакКормика на руке косая, с прыгающими буквами надпись «Помоги», а у Твика «Бухать» выведено жирным и растянутым почерком.  
На самом деле, когда Твик узнал свою пару, то охуел. Неудивительно. На то время Твик состоялся в отношениях с Такером и так же, как и Стэн, был уверен, что их пара самая лучшая и идеальная. Но нет, нервному и дерганному Твику достался не равнодушный, похуистичный Крэйг, а пошлый, наглый и насмешливый Кенни. Такер прибыл после этого в отвратном настроении, а МакКормик, подшучивающий над ним, нарывался на пиздюли и жалость Твика.  
\- Ну, и когда вечеринка? - сменил тему Картман.  
\- Какая вечеринка? - нелепо переспросил Стэн.  
\- Твоя, по случаю дня рождения, дебил, - закатил глаза Эрик, как разъяснял это какому-нибудь дауну.  
\- Эм, ну, я не планировал ... - сразу же замялся Марш, вообще не думающий об этом.  
\- Как это? Чувак, тебе же шестнадцать! - встрял в разговор Кайл, округливший свои большие, зеленые глаза.  
\- А вот так это, - фыркнул Стэн, который начал раздражаться от этого разговора. - Во-первых, я не хочу. Во-вторых, предки будут дома, так что закатить вечеринку нормально не получится. В-третьих, на это нужны деньги, которых у меня нет.  
\- Дак мы все организуем! - воскликнула Венди, повисшая на его плече. - Не волнуйся! Скинемся все, место найдем и будет тебе праздник, - она поцеловала его в висок.  
\- Да, не переживай, Стэнли! - прихлопнул в ладоши Баттерс.  
\- С-с-стресс, - пробормотал Твик, а Кенни закивал, продолжая пихать в рот кашу.  
Марш простонал, прикрыл лицо руками и закрыл глаза. От этих чокнутых ему точно не отвертеться, а значит, как решила Венди, вечеринка в субботу будет. Марш не представлял, как она собирается все организовать за столь короткий срок, но решил не вмешиваться.  
В целом, уроки в пятницу шли медленно, поэтому Стэн оказался чертовски рад, когда наконец-то прозвучал звонок после шестого урока. Все сразу заторопились домой. Марш поплелся домой вместе с пацанами.  
\- Стэн, а почему ты не хочешь праздновать? - спросил Кайл по дороге, из-за чего все заинтересованно взглянули на парня.  
\- Просто, - буркнул он. - Я бы лучше просто погулял в компании с тобой и с Венди, а остальное как-то ... не радует.  
\- Он просто хочет потрахаться со своей подружкой, - закатил глаза Эрик.  
Никто не знал, какой соулмейт у Картмана. Тот скрыл написанное, никому не говорил и ни с кем не состоял в отношениях. Кенни даже предположил, что у Эрика попросту нет вторая половинки. Вот только Венди сразу же фыркнула и сказала, что такого попросту не может быть и скорее всего Эрик просто не встретил нужного человека.  
\- Уже, - усмехнулся Стэн. - Так что просто не хочу.  
Эрик сразу же поморщился и отвернулся, будто ему сказал нечто очень противное. Никто не обратил внимание. Слова Марша никого не удивили. Итак было ясно, что они скорее всего уже пробовали. Никто ничего не сказал, а тема была переведена в повседневное русло.  
Утром в субботу к Стэну завалился Кайл. Брофловски выглядел очень довольным, прям светился от счастья. Подумав, Марш решил, что Венди скорее всего сдержала свое слово и организовала что-то классное. Понятное дело, что вечеринка вечером, поэтому целый день оставался в распоряжении лучших друзей.  
Они давно не оставались вдвоем. Несмотря на отношения, Стэну все равно комфорнее всего было с Кайлом. Приятнее. Марш мог заниматься своими вещами, как и Брофловски, находясь в одной комнате и не чувствуя себя при этом очень неуверенно и напряженно. Это почти идиллия. Но сегодня парни решили тусить вместе, поэтому наделав себе бутеров, спиздив пару банок пива у Ренди, они поднялись в комнату и засели смотреть фильмы.  
К девяти вечера, когда Кайл и Стэн успели глянуть несколько фильмов, пару серий сериала и порубиться в приставку, а теперь плевали в потолок, позвонила Венди. Она звонила на мобильник Кайла. Он повторял «ага, да, ага, знаю» и повесил трубку. Брофловски повернулся к Стэну и улыбнулся.  
\- Лан, дружище, собирайся и пошли тусить, - знаменитый Кайл, вскакивая с кровати.  
\- Окей, ща оденусь, - и выставил Брофловски за дверь, предпочитая переодеваться в одиночестве.  
Стэн сменит тренники на синие джинсы с широкими подворотами, натянул черную футболку и его взгляд сам собой упал на запястья. В пятницу после школы он вновь смотрел на них, думая и мысленно вычеркивая тех, кто с ним говорил. Поздравляли Стэна многие, но все они не были его соулмейтами. Большая половина его точно поздравила, только некоторые девчонки и парни обошлись сухими кивками.  
Смотря на пустые запястья Марш вздыхал. Он все еще не пришел в себя после того, что Венди, как оказалось, не его родственная душа. Это отзывалось в груди тупой и неприятной болью, словно что-то оторвали. Чего-то лишили. Отвратительное чувство, от которого Стэн хотел бы избавиться. Но не мог.  
В любом случае, не время париться об этом. Венди, хоть и не была его половинкой, но являлась его любимой девушкой, что чертовски старалась, пытаясь ему угодить! Не стоит опаздывать. Поэтому он накинул сверху куртку и вышел к Кайлу, слегка пригладив взъерошенные черные волосы.  
\- Поперли, чувак.  
Запланированная тусовка проходила в доме у Токена. Почему-то Стэна этот факт вообще не удивил. У Блэка был шикарный особняк, а его родители сваливали почти все время либо по делам, либо к каким-то дальним родственникам. Короче, везло пацану.  
Когда Стэн и Кайл прибыли туда, то в доме уже на полную катушку играла музыка. Дверь им открыла Венди, нарядившаяся в фиолетовое с желтыми вставками платье. Смотрелась она красиво. Очень даже. На пару мгновений Стэн даже залип, разглядывая ее сверху донизу. Тестабургер польщенно улыбнулась и притянула к себе Марша, целуя в уголок губ.  
К Кайлу почти сразу налетел Баттерс. Он выглядит предмет слегка взъерошено, но счастливо. Лео подтянулся к Брофловски и обнял, слегка касаясь своими губами чужих. Также их пришествие заметил Кенни вместе с Твиком. МакКормик, вымазанный почему-то женской губной помадой, по-хозяйски прижимал к себе Твика, то и дело чмокая его в висок.  
\- Привет, чуваки, - он замахал своей и Твика рукой.  
В целом, многие стали уже праздновать. Стэн был наоборот рад из-за этого. Какие-нибудь выпрыгивания из-за дивана с кучей хлопушек было бы как минимум глупо. К тому же, если это не слишком хорошие социальные навыки, то Марш бы точно растерялся. А так уже многие успели хоть и слегка, но выпить. Даже от Венди немного, но пахло алкоголем.  
Она, кстати, взяла Стэна за руку и потащила в гущу. Тот был совсем не против, решив, что стоять на пороге глупо и неинтересно.  
\- Хочешь выпить? - громко, из-за музыки, спросила Венди.  
Стэн закивал. Если и тусить, то только выпив. А пить он любил. Еще как.  
Конечно ничего крепче и дороже пива тут не было. Неудивительно, ведь на такую толпу людей напитки нужно много, а их надо еще купить для начала. И желательно качественное, чтоб не начать блевать посреди вечера. Марш не жаловался, отпивая несколько стаканчиков. Этого мало, но это хорошо, зато не нажрется, только расслабится.  
А затем Венди, тоже заметно осмелевшая, утащила его танцевать. Стэн прижал к себе Тестабургер, которая была вовсе не против такого поворота. Рядом кружили Бебе и Клайд. Блондинка с ногами забралась на спортсмена. Донован был не против, подняв ее на руки и целуясь. Также мелькали и другие лица. Марш успел заметить милующихся Кайла и Баттерса, Кенни и Твика, зажимавшихся в углу, Токена с какой-то девчонкой, Эрика, курившего косяк и других личностей.  
Через несколько минут или сколько там прошло, Стэн не считал, Венди поспешила отлучиться в дамскую комнату. В конце концов Марш остался в одиночестве, которое захотел залить очередной дозой алкоголя. Парень направился к столу, минуя обжимавшихся людей, пока случайно, не сумев остановиться, не врезался в чью-то спину. Спину, потому что это кто-то был явно высокий.  
А один из самых высоких на этой тусовке - Крэйг, так что Стэн не удивился, увидев его. Тот зашипел от удара налетевшего на него Стэна.  
\- Блять, смотри куда прешь, - Крэйг, как оказалось, болтал с какой-то девчонкой.  
Ред, вроде бы. Наверное, рассчитывал на что-то. Стэн даже зарекомендовал себя виноватым, посчитав, что прервал чужую идиллию. Он бы точно разозлился, если бы их с Венди прервали.  
\- Прости, - буркнул Марш, виновато опустив голову и шмыгая к столу.  
Раздраженный голос Такера сбил весь веселый настрой, так что теперь Стэн ощущал себя еще хуже. Он начинал уже жалеть, что приперся сюда. Лучше бы он действительно провел время наедине с Венди, а не мотался, не зная куда себя деть, на этой тусовке.  
Рука сама собой потянулась к стеклянной бутылке. Захотелось напиться. Вот только ... взгляд сам собой скользнул по запястью и наткнулся на черные, мелкие буквы и едкое, раздраженное «Блять».  
Ох, как все дерьмово.


	2. Chapter 2

Стэн паниковал. Настолько, что дрожали губы, и тряслись руки. Это понимание, кто его соулмейт, выбивало из колеи. Невозможно. Это просто не мог быть он! Не мог быть сварливый, грубый и похуистичный Крэйг Такер. Они даже не разговаривали никогда толком! Единственное, что могло их связывать — главенство над их бандами, но и то это осталось в детстве. Сейчас уже плевать с кем тусить.  
Проклятое, словно ироничное «блять», мешало. Оно жгло кожу, въедалось своими буквами внутрь и не стиралось. Как он в глаза людям-то посмотрит? Обычно у соулмейтов какое-нибудь романтичное «люблю» или «милашка», ну, знаете, такая плюшевая херня. Хотя бы что-то обыденное, но никак не «блять».  
К тому же его пара не кто-то милый, женственный, хотя бы добрый, а противный, ехидный Такер. Он после Твика перешел кажись на девчонок, так что теперь? Как сказать Крэйгу, что вот, мол, я твоя вторая половина, получите-распишитесь? Как вообще признаться всем: друзьям, родителям, левым людям, увидевшим эту надпись? Стэн уже представляет, как приходит на мед.осмотр, а у него на запястье красивенькое такое «блять». Лучше быть просто не может.  
Говорить об этом Такеру сейчас точно нельзя. Стоит первым делом рассказать Кайлу и Венди, дабы понять, что делать дальше. Марш же понятия не имеет, а в голове одно — набухаться и полезть к Крэйгу, чтоб потом ебало разбили и почки отбили.  
Вот только Кайл со своим Баттерсом куда-то ускакал, а Венди ушла в туалет и не вернулась. Стэн надеется, что никаких приключений она там не нашла. Зато к столу подошел веселый, явно что-то принявший МакКормик. К счастью, без Твика.  
— Хэй, Стэнли! — протянул он, замахав.  
Его белая футболка под паркой оказалась перемазана так же губной помадой, на шее громадные засосы, зато лицо… Счастливое-счастливое! С улыбочкой такой широкой и шальной, глаза голубые блестят, переливаются, а веснушки на лице только красили этот образ. МакКормик, хоть и деревня полная, но красивый, когда выпьешь.  
В Кенни не было ничего не обычного. У него вздернутый, покрытый веснушками нос, глазища большие такие и губы тонкие-тонкие. Девчонки все равно по нему текли ручьями. Как говорилось частенько, считать красивым человека можно даже если он урод. Это как раз про Кенни. Он не урод, но и не красавец. Просто обаятельный и светлый, так что люди сами по себе тянулись. Стэну МакКормик тоже нравился.  
— Здоровались, — кивнул ему в ответ Марш.  
— А Винда где твоя? — Кенни отхлебнул пива прям из горлышка стеклянной бутылки.  
— Потерялась где-то, — пожал плечами Стэн, который и сам уже не понимал, где его пассия так долго поправляет макияж. — Может с девчонками болтает, я не в курсе.  
— Ты смотри, изменит еще, — подергал светлыми бровями МакКормик, утирая рукавом оранжевой парки влажные губы. — А вообще…выглядишь ты заебанно как-то.  
— Я же не хотел праздновать, — отмахнулся Стэн. — А Твик твой где? — поспешил перевести тему парень.  
— Твики? — слегка удивленно переспросил Кенни, часто моргая. — А, ну, он там, на диване лежит. Устал, — и пошло ухмыльнулся.  
Стэн на это улыбнулся, но сам закатил глаза. Как же ожидаемо. Остается только жалеть бедного Твика, вынужденного терпеть наглого и бесцеремонного МакКормика.  
— Ладно, я пойду поищу Венди, — кивнул ему Стэн, одергивая рукава куртки ниже.  
— Удачи, братан.  
Он пошел, вновь пробираясь через кучу тел, к коридору, ведущему в туалет. Наверное, у Венди были причины торчать там так долго, но мало ли. Вдруг какой-то мудак, явно перепивший, к ней полезет? Марш знал, что его любимая точно не дастся так просто, но она все-таки девушка, а те, как ни крути, слабее. Стэн поспешил к плохо-освещенному коридору, где по углам сосались всякие парочки.  
Проскользнув мимо, Марш постучал в дверцу туалета. Ответа не последовало. Не слышит, видимо. Стэн постучал сильнее, но как и тогда, результата это не дало.  
Значит, Тестабургер не здесь. Пришлось развернуться и собраться идти назад, как полнейший идиот. Взгляд сам собой оглядел людей, бесстыдно обжимающихся у всех на виду. Вот только глаза наткнулись на желтые вставки, на фиолетовое платье, а так же на другое полное тело, по-хозяйски целующее его девушку. Сукин сын.  
Захотелось подойти и ударить в жирную морду, отодрать эту мразь от Венди, избить до полусмерти. Руки не двигались, а взгляд залип на этой точке, заставляя стоять на месте и смотреть. Смотреть, смотреть и смотреть, ощущая, как в груди болезненно разрывается что-то до боли родное. Словно за сердце и душу потянули вниз, да так сильно, что корни, держащие все чувства, затрещали по швам и оторвались, оставляя только обрубки. Нервы пульсировали, глаза стали стеклянными, а все вокруг превратилось в фоновый шум. То, что не имело значения.  
А потом их поцелуй закончился, и Венди повернулся голову в сторону. Ее карие испуганные глаза распахнулись, глядя в синюю стеклянную гладь. Звуки вернулись, тело заработало.  
Эрик так же обернулся, но его взгляд не был столь испуганным. Его карие глаза наоборот счастливо горели, но увидев Стэна, он принял какой-то агрессивный вид. Это заставило Стэна сжать ладони в кулаки и ринуться вглубь комнаты.  
— Стэн! — крикнула Венди его имя, но затем голос потонул в музыке и громких разговорах.  
Теперь цель набухаться была не такой уж и плохой. Поэтому Стэн на всех скоростях направился к столу, где стояла выпивка. Он схватил первую попавшуюся бутылку, отпил и прокашлялся. Что за пойло? А, плевать. Вроде бы пиво, но на вкус слишком горькое и более газированное.  
Стэн отпил еще пару глотков. Голову уже начало слегка кружить, появлялась дымка, но он все еще соображал.  
Тем временем люди в зале перестали танцевать, подхватив чью-то идею. Наверное, как и на всех подобных вечеринках, решили играть в самую типичную игру в мире — бутылочку. Предложил ее никто иной, как Клайд и Кенни. Неудивительно. Они светились энтузиазмом, другие же заражались им от них и тоже присоединялись. Конечно, многие отказались, сославшись на нежелание играть. Стэн тоже решил отказаться, но к нему подлетел веселый, такой радостный Кенни, что Марш весь растерялся.  
— Стэнли, давай с нами! — он улыбнулся.  
— Я не очень хочу… — промямлил Стэн, теряясь.  
— Да ладно тебе! Ну давай, — начал уламывать МакКормик, так что под конец Марш все-таки сдался.  
Кенни радостно потащил его в круг, где уже расселась толпа подростков. Марш сел возле Твика и Кайла, стараясь не смотреть на запыхавшуюся Венди и Эрика. Они тоже сели в круг, но уже раздельно. Только это нисколько не радовало. Раз они вздумали лобызаться на его глазах, так хули не сядут вместе? Ему уже нечего терять!  
— Я кручу первый, — решил Кенни, беря бутылку из-под пива. — Играем на поцелуи.  
Обычно играли в Правду или Действие, но, видимо, МакКормик понимал, что действия и вопросы вероятно будут скучными и неинтересными.  
Кенни раскрутил очень сильно. Горлышко замедлилось уже на втором кругу возле Твика, Стэна и Кайла, и попало на невинного, маленького Баттерса, что сразу прижался к Кайлу и растерянно на него посмотрел. Голубые глаза МакКормика сразу же загорелись. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, показывая металлический шарик-пирсинг на языке.  
— Прости, Кулер, но сдерживаться я не буду, — довольно протянул Кенни, хватая цепкими пальцами Баттерса за рубашку и притягивая ближе.  
Стотч бросил беспомощный взгляд на Кайла и зажмурился, когда Кенни вторгся в его рот. МакКормик всегда целовался жадно и влажно, сплетаясь с чужим языком, вылизывая буквально чужой рот.  
Отчасти мерзко, но чертовски возбуждало.  
Баттерс там почти пищал, не жив, не мертв. Кайл, в принципе тоже. Стэн услышал, как Брофловски громко сглотнул. Он во все глаза пялился на происходящее, тяжело дыша.  
Марш не знал от ревности или от возбуждения, потому что зрелище очень приятное.  
Вскоре Кенни, в последний раз лизнув чужие губы, отстранился и лучезарно улыбнулся. Стотч же отсел кое-как, шатаясь и подрагивая. Кайл сразу же прижал его, волком глядя на остальных.  
— Крути давай, — фыркнул Клайд, которому зрелище не очень понравилось.  
От такого резкого тона Баттерс поежился, протянул худую ручонку и слабо крутанул. Горлышко указало прямиком на Стэна. Марш округлил глаза, а Брофловски глянул на него так убийственно, что он растерялся так же, как и Баттерс.  
— Быстрее вы! — капризно подгоняла их Бебе.  
Стотч, удивительно, что у него не случился инфаркт, потянулся к Стэну и ткнулся ему в уголок губ, сразу же отстраняясь. Настала очередь Марша. Оставалось молиться, что не попадет на Венди. Это будет провалом всех провалов.  
К счастью, бутылка указала на Ред. Стэн никогда не заглядывался на нее, но признавал, что девчонка красивая. Лицо у нее миловидное, хоть и нос с горбинкой и какой-то вздернутый. Глаза большие, губы яркие. Волосы красные, как месячные, сравнивал Кенни. Марш не любил обижать девчонок, поэтому всегда морщился при таких словах.  
Толпа загудела. Ред была свободной, хотя Кевин Стоули и даже Такер пытались подкатить к ней свои яйца. Она хоть и легкомысленная, но умная девушка, поэтому постоянно им отказывала. Таким сердцеедам не стоит верить.  
Наверное, все ожидали горячего поцелуя, но настроения на это никакого. Тем более Венди смотрела пристальнее, чем обычно. Так что разочарованная Ред получила скомканный, хоть и мокрый, поцелуй, который хоть смотрелся круто, но на самом деле был очень равнодушным.  
Когда Ред раскрутила, то ей выпал Кенни. МакКормик и девушка остались довольными. Понятное дело, та наконец-то намокла, а Кенни всегда любил девчонок больше, чем парней. Бедный Твик уже все ногти изгрыз.  
После Кенни бутылка показала на Эрика. Если в другие разы МакКормик целовался жадно, то сейчас наоборот более сдержанно. Это странно. Вроде бы Кенни не брезговал целоваться с ним, но вроде и не стремился засосать. Эрик тоже оказался крайне пассивен, будто для него это обыденное дело.  
— Фу, какой ты слюнявый, — поморщился Картман, когда Кеннет вернулся на место.  
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — ухмыльнулся он, показывая язык.  
Картман и Кенни всегда неплохо общались. Большинству казалось это необычным, но Стэн понимал, почему эта пара лучшие друзья. Сварливый и противный нрав Эрика вытерпеть тяжело, но легкомысленный МакКормик без проблем с ним говорил и тусил.  
Затем Картману пришлось целоваться с Кевином. Бедный парень, кажется, чуть не блеванул. После этого итак еле-еле дышащий Стоули чмокнулся с Кайлом. А потом бутылка вновь указала на Кенни, который так замучил Кайла, что тот вернулся красным и выпавшим из реальности. Вот…сучка!  
Действительно, сучка. Потому что выпала Венди, вся покрасневшая и испуганно поглядевшая на Стэна.  
— Охохо, Винда!.. — радостно-удивленно прозвучал голос МакКормика, который тоже посмотрел на Марша. — Чувак, я это…  
— Делай, что хочешь, — слишком нервно и резко бросил Стэн, из-за чего многие начали перешептываться.  
— Ну, как скажешь, — наоборот очень довольно заулыбался Кенни, притягивая Венди поближе.  
Марш старался не смотреть на то, как его девушку или уже нет, хрен ее знает, целует МакКормик. На это тошно смотреть.  
Видимо, Картман разделял его мнение, также отвернувшись в сторону и сжав челюсти. Ох, как все запущенно.  
Затем Венди чмокнулась с Кевином и смущенно отвернулась, не желая ни на кого смотреть. Потом дошла очередь и до остальных. Смотря на все эти целования, Стэн радовался, что бутылка на него не указывала. Не хотелось даже не говорить ни с кем. Иногда он ловил взгляды Венди, но голову не поднимал. Хотелось уже свалить домой и лечь поспать, но приходилось сидеть и слушать эти мерзкие звуки.  
— Чувак! — его плечо потеребил Кайл. — Очнись, эй, на тебя указала бутылка!  
— Не спи! — фыркнул Кенни.  
Стэн поднял взгляд и сначала не понял, кому он попался, но затем все стало ясно. Венди подобралась поближе и потянулась к нему. Марш на инстинктах отпрянул, глядя на нее со всей неприязнью и обидой. Это отразилось на лице Венди виной и болью. Но Стэн еще сильнее разозлился.  
Предательница! Как она могла? Еще и в его день рожденье! Обидно и неприятно. Это терзало остатки сердца, итак разбитые и изломанные.  
Но остальные люди не замечали ничего, продолжая улюлюкать и их подбадривать. Только сидевший рядом Кайл озабоченно взглянул на них, кажется, все поняв. Люди, так пристально смотрящие, мешали и беспокоили. Это раздражало и нервировало, но что еще делать? Отказавшись, пойдут слухи и ненужные разговоры, а Стэн не хотел лишние проблемы.  
Пришлось не желанно, но поцеловать Венди. Марш старался не морщится, когда раздвигал ее губы. Стэну казалось, что он целует не ее, а Эрика, Кевина, Кенни, кого угодно! Но не свою любимую Венди. Это его убивало.  
Стэн прикоснулся к ее пухлым губам поцелуем, аккуратно раздвигая их языком и сплетаясь с чужим. Вроде бы Тестабургер осталась прежней. Ее губы по-прежнему на вкус напоминали вишню из-за помады, прикосновения и действия те же, но это не будоражило, не возбуждало. Словно внутри все охладело, умерло. Хотя остальным все казалось прежним, как будто ничего не изменилось. Будто они все еще пара номер один. Какие наивные.  
Оторвавшись от губ Венди с легким чмоком, Стэн отсел поближе к Кайлу и уже решил, будто от него отвяжутся, но не тут-то было.  
— Эй, не забыл? Крути! — напомнил ему Клайд, слегка пиная ногой бутылку.  
Стэн мысленно простонал. Эта игра уже утомляла, но если он сейчас не захочет, то все по-любому огорчаться, ну, или обзовут ссыкуном. Так что Стэн лениво взялся за бутыль и крутанул ее, не стараясь. Плевать, на кого попадет.  
Хотя, нет. Нихера не плевать. Но понял это Стэн слишком поздно. Бутылка указывала прямиком на того, о ком хотелось забыть как можно быстрее. Забыть о Крэйге, мать его, Такере. Ебанный пиздец.  
Крэйг тоже слегка удивился. Он, как и Стэн, не принимал активного участия, хоть и подвергся целованием с Кенни и еще парочкой людей.  
Ребята остались достаточно равнодушны. Ну, а что такого? Да, Стэн и Крэйг, чему тут удивляться? Кенни и Картман поинтереснее. Но для Марша это…пугающе. Он лучше бы с МакКормиком сосался, да хоть с жиртрестом, а не с этим Крэйгом-мое-лицо-кирпич-Такером.  
— Че уставился? — раздраженно буркнул Крэйг, а Стэн смутился и отвернулся.  
Ох, не стоит так сильно пялиться на Такера, иначе это вызовет ненужные вопросы.  
— Н-нет, ничего, — помотал головой Марш.  
— Да он просто тебя боится! — весело заметил Клайд, пихая Крэйга локтем в бок. — У тебя ебало страшное, сука, я бы сам пересрался. Лицо попроще сделай.  
Такер поглядел на него еще более разозлено, чем до этого, и сунул под нос фак.  
— Стэнли просто не хочет зацепиться языком о твои железки, — теперь к Крэйгу полез Кенни.  
У Такера на зубах вестибулярные брекеты. Короче, скобки, которые выглядели очень заметно. Как говорил Кенни, целоваться с такими нормально, но есть риск самому зацепиться за эти железки. К сожалению, это последнее, что волновало Стэна. Чертово «блять» жгло кожу еще сильнее.  
— Ты его поцелуешь или нет? — раздраженно фыркнул Эрик. — Хули ты ломаешься, как целка?  
— Заткнись, жиртрест! — оскорбился Стэн, зло глянув на Картмана и вновь переведя взгляд на спокойного, хоть и слегка уставшего и задолбанного, Крэйга.  
— Эм, чувак… — пробормотал Марш, пытаясь кое-как подобраться к ровно сидящему Такеру.  
Стэн боялся не то что трогать его, а вообще дышать рядом. Такер такой холодный, но, блять, жуткий, как ебанный пиздец! Марш подобрался поближе и теперь пытался как-нибудь повернуть голову, чтобы прикоснуться к чужим тонким губам. Это больше походило на смущенного девственника перед первым поцелуем. Так же неловко, криво и косо. А Такер продолжал сидеть с равнодушным ебальником, даже не идя навстречу. Только глаза закатывал, как сестра его младшая, словно заебан всем миром.  
Но, видимо, окончательно заебавшись после нелепых попыток Стэна, Крэйг цепкими, худыми пальцами схватил его за ворот футболки дернул на себя, тыкаясь в чужие губы и кусая! Марш аж взвыл, когда Такер укусил его за нижнюю губу, размазывая кровь по зубам и языку. Это было совсем не так, как с Венди.  
Крэйг вторгался в чужой рот без прелюдий, кусая и языком по зубам-то и дело водя. Стэну, не привыкшему к такому, конечно же было больно, так что он жмурился, упирался руками в широкие плечи Такера. Но помимо боли тело получало и наслаждение.  
Руки и тело начинало трясти, а дыхание попросту сбивалось. Волны возбуждения от одного поцелуя посылались вниз, к паху, заставляя ноги сами собой сдвигаться ближе, сдерживаясь и смущаясь. Так что, в конце концов, Марш поймал себя на мыслях, что не хочет, чтоб это останавливалось. Это так напугало, что Стэн сам поспешил отстранится, отталкивая от себя Крэйга и вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. А Такер особо в лице не изменился, пожав плечами.  
Сердце билось так сильно, словно грозило вылезти наружу. Такого не было даже с Венди. Такого вообще никогда не ощущалось. Щеки горели огнем, а руки все еще потряхивало.  
Стэн, как и все, слышал, что когда целуешь соулмейта, то это не похоже на все остальные ощущения. Марш считал, что лучше, чем с Венди быть не может. Но теперь, ощущая боль в прокушенной губе, то, как их покалывает, и водя языком по полости рта, Стэн брал слова назад. Невообразимо.  
— Стэнли, ты что, стонал?! — первым делом спросил Кенни, во все глаза глядя на парня.  
— Я слышал, я слышал! — сразу же завопил Клайд.  
— Правда? — нелепо хлопнула ресницами Бебе.  
— Правда-правда, — закивал головой придурок Донован. — Как сучка!  
— Не начинай, — закатил глаза Токен. — Ты преувеличиваешь, не ври.  
— А м-мне тоже показалось так, — неловко вставил Баттерс.  
Марш со неприязнью посмотрел на Стотча. Гребанный придурок. Как бы ему хотелось придушить этого сладкого блондинчика, да только Кайл не позволит. Он, кстати, поймав взгляд синих глаз, слегка кивнул.  
— Че, хиппи, потек от Факера? — растянулся в довольной ухмылке Эрик.  
— Иди нахуй, жиртрест, — наконец-то пришел в себя Стэн. — Ничего я не стонал. Просто этот придурок прокусил мне губу, к тому же не хило так.  
— Да, он застонал только в начале, — неожиданно поддержала его Венди. — Когда Крэйг его укусил! А вы бы не завыли? Это же больно!  
Маршу захотелось благодарно взглянуть на Тестабургер, но грудь снова кольнуло. Нет, словами предательство не загладить. Такое просто так не забудешь.  
— Эй, Факер, ты слышал его стоны? — не сдавался Клайд, вновь начиная лезть к Крэйгу.  
Стэн сразу же побледнел и испуганно посмотрел на Такера. В отличии от него, Крэйг выглядел до жути похуистично и спокойно, будто это его вообще не касалось.  
— Не знаю, — в итоге фыркнул Такер, показывая всем и сразу длинный средний палец.  
— В-вот! Ничего я не стонал, — воскликнул Стэн, указав на Крэйга, как на главного свидетеля.  
Но сердце в который раз за этот вечер ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
— А что это у тебя на руке? — невинно поинтересовалась Ред.  
— Ооо, да, Стэн, покажи, что у тебя на руке! — сразу вскинулась Бебе. — Что сказала тебе Венди первым делом?  
У Марша глаза — огромные синие океаны. Они перестали бурлить после поцелуя с Такером, замерзнув смертельным холодом. Стэн глядел на Венди, понимая, что они не соулмейты. Но никто об этом не знал. Все были уверены, что Стэн Марш и Венди Тестабургер парочка, предназначенная друг другу судьбой. Вот только все оказалось не так, поэтому Стэн сразу убрал руку за спину, не желая показывать написанное.  
И в который раз за день Стэну захотелось кого-то придушить.  
— Блять! Там написано блять! — гребанный МакКормик, чтоб он сдох.  
Венди, не знавшая, что Стэн нашел соулмейта, взглянула на него с удивлением и шоком, совсем забыв, что они тут не одни. Остальные подростки выглядели не менее удивленными. Разве зубрилка Тестабургер, которая продумывает все до последнего, могла так лохануться, что на запястьях ее парня написана какая-то нецензурщина?  
Но Стэна это нисколько не волновало. Он уткнулся в пол и боялся встретиться взглядом с тем самым человеком, чей взор так сильно давил ему на макушку.  
Блять, блять, блять.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда становится совсем хуево, всегда возникает чувство, что лучше спрятаться. Не высовываться. Перетерпеть все, боясь сделать еще хуже. Замкнуться в себе, не вылезать из-под душного кокона, страшась неловким движением разрушить хрупкий, но мир.  
Стэн Марш ощущал тоже самое, глядя в пол. Его мир уже начал трещать по швам, когда оказалось, что именно Крэйг, ебанный, чтоб ты сдох, как ты заебал, Такер его соулмейт, потом он надломился, когда Венди бросила его ради набитого жиром и дерьмом Эрика Картмана, и вот сейчас его вселенная бугрилась, раскачивалась, покрывалась трещинами и падала вниз, разбиваясь о бетонную поверхность серой глади. Серой и тусклой, как душа Крэйга. Потому что его взгляд сверлил ему макушку и не давал успокоится, прийти в себя и все рассказать.  
Стэн чувствовал, как все на него пялятся. Эрик, наверное, удивленно округлил карие глаза, действительно пораженный. Кайл, скорее всего, совсем запутался. Кенни интересно. Баттерс, может быть, испугался и теперь чувствует себя виноватым. Клайд, вероятно, шепчет Бебе на ухо гадости. Твик весь дрожит.  
Только реакция Крэйга остается для Марша тайной. Он вообще плохо знает Такера. Сейчас любое его слово могло вывести Стэна из равновесия. Это пугало.  
Но затем произошло то, чего Марш просто не ожидал.  
— Я споткнулась! — громко и звонко зазвучал голос Венди. — Когда я шла его поздравить, я споткнулась! Вот и вырвалось!  
— Серьезно? — неуверенно спросил Твик, впервые подавая голос. — Н-но на тебя это не похоже, Венди!  
— Знаю, знаю, — она закивала, краснея и хихикая. — Вот мы и не хвастались надписью! Скрыть хотели… Простите, ребята.  
Клайд захохотал, как и Кенни. Бебе сразу же пододвинула к себе Венди, начиная горячо  
с ней шептаться. А Стэн впервые поднял голову, смотря на Крэйга.  
Такер выглядел слегка озадаченным, он хлопал глазами и кривил губы. Марш заметил в нем даже нотку испуга, но за считанные секунды его лицо окаменело, становясь безжизненным и отрешенным.  
— Пиздец, — заметив взгляд Стэна, бросил Крэйг.  
И Марш понятия не имел, к чему это он. Догадался или имел в виду вранье Венди? И то, и то, заставляло Стэна похолодеть и смутиться.  
— Да уж, лучше и не скажешь… — покивал Марш, не выдерживая взгляда Такера и смотря на Венди.  
Тестабургер, словив взгляд Стэна, незаметно кивнула и улыбнулась. У Марша потеплело на сердце. Венди, его милая, прекрасная и чертовски умная Венди! Она спасла ему шкуру! Стэну хотелось бы расцеловать ее с головы до пят, носить на руках и благодарить каждый миг. Вот только, кажется, Венди не его любимая девушка.  
Она стреляла в сторону Эрика своими умными глазами, а тот ей также кивал. И Стэн понимал. Правда, понимал. Но ему это понимание совершенно не нравилось.  
Умной, красивой и ответственной Венди идеально подходил такой же хитрый, интересный, местами безумный, Эрик Картман. Не Стэн Марш, которого многие уже подкаблучником Тестабургер звали. Как бы ни хотелось этого признавать.  
— Чувак, ты же врешь! — притянул его к себе Кайл и зашептал на ухо, чтоб слышал только Стэн. — Венди просто не могла упасть, а если бы и упала, то не материлась бы! Ты же ее знаешь!..  
Марш не удивился, что Брофловски все понял. Лучшие друзья, как никак. Но Стэн только шикнул, приложив указательный палец к губам.  
— Потом объясняю, — тихо сказал Марш.  
После того, как все узнали надпись на руке Стэна, играть наскучило. Как правило, скуку заглушали литрами алкоголя. Пили на скорость, на желания и просто так. Чтоб в голову ударило сильнее. Те, кто пить толком не умели, отрубились. Поэтому Твик и Баттерс заснули в обнимку на диване, слюнявя подушки. Никто не возражал.  
Кенни, кажется, даже порадовался. Стэн никак не мог понять, почему МакКормик так относится к своему соулмейту. Из-за обильного количества алкоголя все в голове мутилось, поэтому думать не получалось, как не старайся. Мысли прыгали. Кенни, Крэйг, Венди, Твик, Эрик, Венди, Крэйг, Твик, Бебе, чьи-то яйца, Бебе. Ну, особо не подумаешь, короче.  
Ближе к часу всех уже повело творить хуйню. Или спать.  
Кто-то предложил посмотреть порно, кажется, Картман, поэтому он сидел и деловито рыскал по всяким дойкам-точка-ком, ища нечто реально крутое. Почему-то возле него сидела Бебе, скандируя совсем не по-женски «Сиськи!». Подойдя ближе, Стэн обнаружил, что это Кенни в женском парике. Оказалось, Стивенс уже давно уединилась с Клайдом в одной из комнат. Марш не заметил.  
Кайл сидел в телефоне, потому что этот шум уже надоел. Стэн хотел присоединиться, но передумал. Брофловски, подвыпив, вел себя хуже, чем Кенни, поэтому Марш решил не лезть к парню.  
Крэйг Такер, которого избегать почему-то не получалось, сидел на диване, явно чем-то закинувшись. Он откинул голову назад, смотря в потолок и изредка посмеиваясь. Стэну хотелось подойди к такому расслабленному парню, возможно, поговорить, но Марш одергивал себя. Он был бы так счастлив, если бы мысли каждый раз не сворачивали на этом придурке!  
Стэн поспешил уйти. Венди болтала с какими-то своими подружками, тоже не совсем трезвая. Марш вновь захотел подойти к ней, но останавливался. Ей он не нужен. Тестабургер говорит с подругами и никакие Стэны Марши ей явно не нужны!  
Все скатывалось к тому, что один Стэн оставался одинок. На своем Дне Рождения. Это вообще, как, блять, понимать? Разве на Днях Рождениях ты не должен радоваться жизни в кругу самых близких? А Стэн сидит на крыльце богатого дома Токена и курит, хотя ненавидит это дерьмо.  
Сигареты, вроде бы Кенни, мерзкие. «Опал» какие-то. Стэн никогда таких не видел. Упаковка маленькая, оранжевая. Крепкие, как ебанный пиздец. Марш кашляет через раз, давится и задыхается, утыкаясь лицом в колени, подрагивая.  
На улице с ночью холодает. Октябрь, а снег везде лежит. Ноги в кедах мерзнут, коченеют. Только куртка греет, да шапка неизменная. Руки все красные, замерзли. Все тело прошибает от ветра, зубы стучат, сдавливая сигарету. Хуев опал вновь слишком резко вторгается внутрь горла, заставляя Марша хрипеть и отплевываться, закрывая глаза и морща лоб. Как же тянет, как же тянет…  
На небе блестят звезды, снег тоже играется на свету. Красиво, только жутковато. Голые деревья, пустые окна домов… Все это страшно.  
Стэн тянется за телефоном, дабы время посмотреть. Сколько он уже тут сидит? В кармане куртки мобильника нет. Просрал, видимо. Стоит поискать, поэтому Марш поднимается. Задница, примерзшая к крыльцу, холод по всему телу пускает. Ноги затекли, неприятно кололо пальцы. Стэн потянулся, разминаясь, и зашел в дом.  
Все по-прежнему. Музыка, люди и шум. Стэн в душе не чает, где телефон искать. Вероятно, там, где сидели Эрик и Кенни. Насколько он помнил, это единственное место, где он задержался надолго.  
Зайдя в комнату, его встретил мрак и чмокающие звуки. Венди и Эрик опять?.. Стэн скривился, стараясь не смотреть на тела. Скрипел диван, где он в последний раз сидел. Марш вздохнул, наклоняясь и начиная слепо обшаривать простыни. Рука случайно задела чужое тело, мазнув по копчику или заднице, Марш толком не разобрал. Стэн весь замер, боясь привлечь к себе внимание, но парочка даже не смотрела на него.  
Поняв, что никто на него и не смотрит, Марш продолжил лазать ладонями по кровати. Нечто похожее по очертаниям на телефон оказалось под кем-то, лежащим снизу. Предположительно Эриком.  
Стэн начал пытаться выковырять телефон из-под чужого тела. Звуки поцелуев смолкли, пара оторвалась друг от друга.  
— Да хули ты забыл здесь? — раздался возмущенный голос Картмана, зло посмотревшего на него. — Я, блять, занят.  
Стэну захотелось напомнить, что занят Эрик именно его девушкой, но заткнулся. Он явно не ожидал этого в который раз.  
— О, Стэнли! — на него посмотрел взъерошенный и веселый МакКормик. — Это, ну, ты мешаешь, чувак, — он почесал затылок.  
Из Марша весь дух выбило. О, блять. И что это, мать его, значит? Стэн вздохнул, помассировав переносицу. Ладно, разбираться в трезво-пьяном состоянии будет глупо, тем более над такой серьезной темой.  
— Я за телефоном, — буркнул Марш, спихивая Эрика в сторону и забирая чудом уцелевший под такой тушей телефон. — Можете дальше лизаться.  
— Не завидуй, Стэн, — язвительно протянул Картман.  
— Лучше Винду найди… — поддакнул ему Кенни.  
МакКормик явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но Эрик заткнул его грубым поцелуем. Сначала Кенни охнул, округлив голубые глаза, но затем начал активно отвечать, поудобнее устраиваясь на Картмане.  
Стэн, как правило, поспешил уйти, пока его не вырвало. Ему точно стоило поговорить об этом с Кенни. И с Эриком. Да, и вообще, проблем слишком много. Когда проблем много, то думать о них надо как можно позднее. Когда идешь попить чаю, а у тебя все кружки в раковине стоят, только тогда и надо это дерьмо разгребать. Так что Стэн пошел обратно в гостиную, дабы вернуться на крыльцо. Сидеть в шумном доме не хотелось. А в гостиной валяется Такер, с ним встреча чревата смертью. Единственный выход — крыльцо.  
По пути Марш разблокировал телефон. Время — два часа, шестнадцать минут. Вроде бы недавно была полночь, но, как оказалось, прошло уже часика два.  
Миновав гостиную, Стэн вернулся на облюбованное крыльцо. Делать было нечего. Можно было покурить, но гребаные Опал такая гадость, что даже мысль о сигаретах вызывала боль и рвоту. Пришлось сидеть в телефоне. Интернета, как правило нет. А если бы и был, то ничего это не поменяло бы. Все равно вся толпа бухая в доме, побеседовать не с кем. Пришлось листать галерею.  
Синие глаза округлились. Новые фотографии. Видимо, пока он сидел на крыльце, на его телефоне нагло тратили зарядку и память. Стэн начал увлеченно листать.  
На первой фотографии было лицо спящего Твика. Марш не знал, кто успел его сфоткать, да и не понимал, зачем. На второй фотографии все стало ясно. Девчонка Ред нагло фоткалась на фоне Твика, корча рожи. Следующая — та же комната, только уже Эрик и Кенни, высунувшие языки и показывающие средние пальцы. Затем снова они, Кенни пытается лизнуть щеку Картмана, тот скривился. Далее — смазанные Твик и Ред.  
Дальше шли фотки, сделанные в той комнате, где Стэн и просрал телефон. На изображении он и Кенни, стоящие и смотрящие на монитор, где Эрик увлеченно искал порнуху. Этих фоток две, в целом они почти одинаковы, только другая более смазанная и на ней больше видно Картмана. Затем шла череда фотографий Ред. То, как она валяется в кровати, делает губы уточкой, улыбается, ее смазанный маникюр, почему-то потолок, ее отражение в зеркале, ноги, снова зеркало, селфи при свету, еще одно, возле двери и опять что-то смазанное.  
Стэн хихикал. Это напоминало ему больше истерику, чем реальный смех. Серьезно? На его телефон делала селфи Ред? Какая же она…забавная! Марш никогда не обращал на нее внимание, но признавал, что она умная и симпатичная. Ей вроде бы нравился Крэйг, хоть она и его френдзонила, не давая. Девушки, что поделать.  
Принявшись удалять большинство фотографий, Стэн снова отметил, что замерзает. Стоило зайти внутрь или вовсе уйти домой. Марш всеми руками за второе, только следовало сообщить кому-нибудь о своем уходе. Некрасиво уйти просто так, не попрощавшись. Его же типа вечеринка. Наверное. Больше похоже на повод побухать.  
Зайдя в дом, Стэн огляделся. Венди, самую адекватную, не было нигде видно. Помимо нее в гостиной никого нормального нет. Кевин разлегся на столе и громко угарал над люстрой, вроде бы, другие пацаны возле него так же накурились и ржали. Сомнительное удовольствие. Единственный, кто выглядел нормально — Такер. Он все еще сидел, откинувшись назад. Только не хихикал, а, видимо, задремал. По-крайней мере его грудь, скрытая серой толстовкой, мирно поднималась и опадала. Делать нечего, придется обращаться к Такеру.  
Стэн мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Он думает о Такере, как о монстре! Да, Крэйг жуткий, да, его взгляд разрезает Стэна пополам, да, Такер заставляет Марша потеть, бледнеть и краснеть, но, в целом, он все такой же Крэйг, каким был в начальной школе.  
Поэтому Марш уверенно направился к нему, подбадривая себя такими мыслями.  
— Эй, Факер… — вяло позвал его Марш, наклонившись.  
Он приоткрыл глаза, словно и не спал вовсе.  
— Че?  
— Я это… — промямлил Стэн, весь теряясь.  
Крэйг явно под чем-то, потому что накурено расплылся в улыбке, дернул Стэна за руку. Тот вздрогнул, не удержавшись, и упал на диван рядом с Такером. От него несло перегаром, сигаретами и потом. Крэйг закинул руку Маршу на плечо и прижал к себе, посмеиваясь. Стэн сразу зарделся, заволновался и начал вырываться. Это рассмешило Такера еще больше, он хрипло засмеялся Маршу на ухо и потерся носом о скулу.  
— Расслабься, Марш! — протянул он. — Все же заебись.  
— Да блять… — чертыхался Стэн, пытаясь выбраться из сильной хватки Такера. — Черт, отпусти, Факер! Отвали от меня!  
Любое прикосновение Крэйга пускало дрожь по телу, сердце билось, грозясь в любой момент ухнуть вниз и затихнуть, между ног начинало теплеть. Ебанный в рот! Ебанный Такер!  
К счастью для Стэна, Крэйг поморщился от его криков и слегка отстранился, руку не убрал.  
— Лан… — он помолчал пару секунд, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Хули тебе?  
— А? — Стэн все забыл, когда Такер его схватил. Пришлось встряхнуться и попытаться взять себя в руки. — Я, это, ну, домой пойду. Решил, что стоит сказать кому-то…  
Крэйг, в этом его прелесть, не задавал вопросы. Только кивнул, убрал руку и с почему-то поднялся, отряхивая невидимые крошки с толстовки и джинсов. Стэн невольно засмотрелся. Марш снова помотал головой, зажмурившись.  
— Ну, так ты и идешь, блять? — Такер уже на спину куртку накинул, а теперь стоял и ждал Стэна. — Или встать не можешь?  
— А? — в который раз нелепо переспросил Марш, покраснел и почти подпрыгнул. — Да-да, иду.  
Стэн подскочил к Крэйгу, вставая рядом и весь подрагивая. Такер что, хочет пойти с ним? Зачем? А вдруг он и в правду что-то заподозрил?  
Спрашивать страшно, поэтому Марш сжал зубы и уставился вниз, идя на выход следом за Такером. И зачем только сообщал, если Крэйг уходит вместе с ним?  
Парни вышли на крыльцо, ранее облюбованное Стэном, спустились и вышли во двор, затем на улицу. Марш смотрел в пол, Крэйг просто молчал. Иногда бормотал что-то, но Стэн знал, что он просто закинулся, вот и мелет всякую чушь. Зато Марш отметил, что выше Такера. Даже сутулясь, Стэн почти на пол головы возвышался над Крэйгом, это забавляло.  
Факер высокий, понятное дело. Его родители самые гигантские в городе! У Крэйга и туловище с ногами длинное, худое, вот и считают его все высоким-высоким. На самом деле у Такера почти среднестатистический рост, а вот Марш вышел на удивление высоким. Это выглядело даже мило, губы Стэна сами по себе расплывались в улыбке.  
Крэйг возле него дымил сигаретой. Он, в отличии от Кенни, курил длинные, женские «Кисс». Со вкусом клубники, вроде. Марш не знал, почему, но видел, что Такеру нравится. Он блаженно прикрыл глаза и все время облизывал губы. У Стэна от такого уши краснели, поэтому на Крэйга он старался не пялиться. Улыбка все равно не уходила.  
— Чего лыбишься? — в итоге спросил Такер.  
Его голос звучал хрипло и прокурено, но вполне довольно и даже добродушно.  
— Да так, ниче. Приятное вспомнил, — отмазался Стэн.  
— Как твоя Тестабургер сосет, что ли? — хмыкнул Крэйг, снова затягиваясь.  
— Вообще — нет, — настроение снова упало. — Ты не поймешь.  
— И не стараюсь.  
Стэн снова уставился в пол, а Такер замолчал. Марш не знал, о чем говорить, да и настроение пропало. Ну, а Крэйг никогда не любил много трепаться.  
Когда они прошли дом Такера, Стэн округлил глаза и изо рта вырвалось:  
— Ты что, меня провожаешь?  
— Только доперло? — хмыкнул Крэйг, словно само собой разумеющееся.  
Такер уже докурил сигарету. Теперь он сунул руки в карманы расстегнутой куртки и шел так, будто ему совсем не холодно. Марш же чуть ли не дрожал, шмыгая носом и мысленно умирая. Скорее бы добраться до дома. Слова Крэйга опять выбивали его из колеи, это бесило.  
— Нахрена? — недоумевающие протянул Марш, косясь в сторону Такера.  
Не мог же он догадаться, что они соулмейты?..  
— Делать нехуй, — пожал плечами Крэйг весьма обыденно.  
— Тебе разве не холодно? Ты что, не хочешь спать? Погреться? — засыпал его вопросами Стэн, откровенно не понимающий такого равнодушия.  
— Дома предки. Орать будут, — все так же похуистично и покорно сказал Такер.  
Действительно курнул, иначе бы отмалчивался. Необычно. Стэну нравилось.  
— А почему?  
— Без разрешения съебал, деньги на сигареты и прочее просрал, опять набухался. Еще причин? — Крэйг насмешливо скривил губы и приподнял одну бровь.  
Маршу было так удивительно и странно смотреть на живого, почти бодрого Такера, что отвечал на вопросы, посмеивался и говорил с ним, что сердце внутри делало кульбиты. Это смахивало на романтические сценки из фильмов. Стэн умирал.  
— Ох, дерьмово, чувак, — умирал настолько, что продолжал говорить. — Поэтому и провожаешь? От нехуй делать?  
— Ага.  
— А что потом делать будешь? — Стэн спросил это, насторожившись. Это был несколько личный вопрос, ведь то, что будет потом делать Крэйг не его дело. Его вообще не должно это волновать. Такер имел полное право послать или не отвечать  
— Не знаю, — уклончиво ответил Такер, а может, он действительно понятия не имел, что будет потом делать. — Может, пойду обратно, найду Клайда или Кенни и снова буду бухать. А может и в правду попрусь домой. Хер знает.  
Стэн согласно кивнул и заткнулся. Он решил, что не стоит больше Такера засыпать вопросами, хоть и хотелось. Крэйг явно устал от допроса, поэтому Марш замолчал.  
Когда они дошли до дома, Стэн слегка смутился. Что теперь? Ну, проводил его Такер, а что дальше? Поцеловать его в щеку, как какая-то влюбленная девчонка? Поблагодарить? Или просто уйти? Марш не знал, поэтому и мялся возле калитки, кривя губы. Такер тоже не спешил уходить, но заметно притих и тоже глядел в пол, роясь в карманах. Понятное дело, стоять так долго не выйдет. Это будет попросту глупо, к тому же на улице мороз не сбавлял обороты, щипля за подбородок и щеки. Пальцы в тонких кедах почти не чувствовались.  
— Эм, я это, пойду, — не вытерпев, пробормотал Марш, косясь в сторону дома.  
— Стой, — все также спокойно бросил Крэйг, но Стэн замер на месте, как по команде.  
Такер завозился сильнее, ощупывая карманы. Не найдя что-то в куртке, он шикнул и потянулся к толстовке. В широком кармане серой, безразмерной кофты нашлась плитка помятой и разломанной шоколадки в серебряной фольге. Дешевая, наверное, не очень вкусная. Крэйг, весь напрягшийся, протянул ее Стэну, буквально сунув в руки.  
— Это мне? — округлил синие глаза Марш.  
— А я долбаеб? — придя в себя, спросил Такер.  
— Э, нет.  
— Вообще-то, да. Поэтому она тебе, — тяжело вздохнув, признался Крэйг. — С днем рожденья, Стэн, — и даже слегка улыбнулся, показывая скобы на зубах.  
— С-спасибо, — запнулся Марш, разглядывая шоколадку.  
Когда он поднял взгляд, сутулая фигура Крэйга ушла уже далеко вперед. Руки у Стэна дрожали, в груди что-то щекотало и сдавливало, на лице расплывалась тупейшая улыбка. В голове билась одна мысль.  
Он что, действительно влюбился в Крэйга Такера?


	4. Chapter 4

После начальной школы, когда жизнь была наполнена яркими красками и приключениями, пошло полное дерьмо. Средняя школа — хуйня хуевая, потому что ты должен учиться, грызть гранит науки, зарубить себе на носу, как пишутся предлоги, что такое арифметический корень и сколько костей в теле человека. А в итоге большая часть тебе нахуй не нужна и ты сидишь потом в классе десятом и не втыкаешь.  
По-крайней мере у Стэна Марша все было так. Только у него проблема немного в другом ключе, потому в средней школе к нему четко приросло какое-то сомнительное звание второстепенного героя. Вообще-то он себя накручивал и сам придумал это разделение на второстепенных и главных. Так вот, главным Стэн почему-то себя не ощущал. Скорее второстепенным персонажем, созерцающим приключения, отношения, шутки главных героев. Такое ощущение вгоняло Марша в депрессию, длящуюся сплошь до середины десятого.  
Но все изменило день рождение, нахождение своего соулмейта и осознания, что втюрился. Действительно запал, так что тек по Крэйгу-зачем-такой-красивый-Такеру, как ебанный пиздец, и мучился от снов, где присутствовал именно этот персонаж. Зато Стэн вновь начал ощущать себя главным героем. Только уже не сатирического и ядовитого произведения, как в начальной, а романтической драмы. Ромео и Джульетта, нахуй. Хотя как там говорят девки из его класса? Ромео и Джульетта исключение, а не правило? Да, вроде. И вывод из этого не утешительный.  
Потому утром понедельника Стэн трусил идти в школу. От одной мысли, что он может встретиться с Крэйгом, тело начинало трясти, а внутри сворачивался какой-то дрожащий, липкий клубок страха и волнения. Эта куча сомнений мешала нормально дышать, из-за чего из рта вырывались лишь судорожные вдохи. Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо.  
Шел Стэн в школу пешком, опаздывая, но зато имея возможность осмыслить происходящее и хоть немного, но решить, что делать. Хотя вообще решение было дерьмовое — избегать Крэйга и заткнуть свою влюбленность в пизду. Как бы не хотелось признавать, но Марш был трусом, обливающимся потом при одной мысли, что Такер все узнает.  
В школе, как обычно, было душно и жарко от кучи тел. Оставив куртку в раздевалке, Стэн пошел до расписания. Первой стояла биология. Этот предмет был неплохим. Марш допускал мысли, что тот мог бы ему понравится, но не сейчас, когда их учила старая черепаха, которая говорила очень медленно и долго, сонливо прикрывала свои веки и забывалась на полуслове.  
Обычно на ее уроках Стэн или спал, или утыкался в телефон, слушая музыку в наушниках. Но не в этот раз. Пришел Марш со звонком, когда все расселись. Остановился возле своего места и собирался вновь проспать все занятие, но старая карга решила провести лабораторную «Составление цепей питания и еще что-то там». Стэн был уверен, что нечто подобное они проходили в четвертом классе, но, видимо, развитием они недалеко ушли от начальной школы.  
К счастью, это оказалась парная лабораторка, потому Марш молился, дабы ему достался Кайл. Насколько знал Стэн, Кайл и сам биологию не слишком любил, но хорошо в ней разбирался, потому хотелось бы кого-то умного в команду.  
Учительница начала диктовать пары, составленные явно рандомно.  
Надежды Стэна на Кайла рухнули, потому что умному и серьезному Брофловски в пару достался придурок Донован, громко заржавший от такого поворота. Даже жиртресту попался Кенни, что их несказанно обрадовало. Ну, Эрик довольно так ухмыльнулся, а МакКормик радостно захлопал в ладоши. А и без того отличнице Венди попал в пару ботаник Твик, который в биологии лучше всех шарил! Стэн думал, что это полный пиздец и ему в пару попадет какой-нибудь Баттерс, но в итоге судьба, сука такая, подсунула ему Крэйга Такера. Марш готов биться головой об парту.  
Все начали пересаживаться к своим партнерам. Марш тоже ожидал, что Крэйг перейдет к нему на парту, но тот посмотрел на него со всем скептицизмом и насмешкой, что могла выразить его кирпичная рожа. Стэну очень хотелось бы ответить точно таким же взглядом, но все, что он смог — оскалиться, понять, что проигрывает Такеру по всем фронтам, и покорно взять рюкзак, дабы переместиться к Крэйгу.  
Парта у Такера была вся изрисована какими-то сатанинскими знаками, пентаграммами, надписями и прочим дерьмом, а также попросту не прикручена болтами к ножкам. Потому Стэн вздрогнул, когда поставил локти на край парты, а доска тут же подпрыгнула и упала с громким стуком. Марш не представлял, как на такой сидеть, но Такер смотрел довольно и насмешливо.  
Пока все устраивались, училка-черепаха написала на доске цель работы, начеркала страницу, где находится все необходимое и поспешила покинуть класс. Стэн бы тоже съебал на ее месте от этих горлопанов.  
Крэйг, насколько знал Марш, отличником никогда не был. Прыгал с двоек на четверки, но по собственному опыту Стэн понимал, что Такер нисколько не глупый. Нет, он схватывал все на лету, просто ленился и не хотел втыкать в происходящее. Обычно Крэйг никогда не делал нормально самостоятельные, но в этот раз уткнулся в тетрадь, принимаясь списывать цель лабораторки. Марш тоже принялся писать.  
Писал Такер быстро-быстро мелким, но размашистым почерком, совпадающим с надписью на запястье Стэна. Марш даже косил в сторону тетради Крэйга, дабы удостовериться. Затем пошла нудятина с определениями к каким категориям организмов экосистемы относятся другие организмы. В общем и кратко: пиздец лютый, нахуй надо.  
Если другие пары учеников переговаривались, что-то решали, то Такер писал все молча, изредка спрашивая у Стэна насколько правильно ли ответил. А что Марш? Марш не ебал, но честно кивал, как болванчик. Откуда ему знать? Он же спит на уроках. И вообще, Стэн же типичный футболист! А такие парни в сериалах всегда тупые, как пробки, и ничего не умеют, кроме как играть в футбол и клеить девчонок. Так хули к нему Крэйг доебался?  
Но, к сожалению, Стэн хоть и чувствовал себя главным героем, но не клише-сериала, а чего-то иного, где крутые футболисты на самом деле ноющие чмошники, которые не могут решить свои проблемы, а их телки уходят не к красавцам с шикарной тачкой, а к жирным мудилам с проблемной психикой.  
К удивлению Стэна и, может быть, Крэйга, закончили они раньше многих, потому сидели и ждали прихода учительницы. До звонка еще двенадцать минут, которые нужно чем угодно занять. Как все уже знают, Марш супер-крутой-пикапер-вау, потому он сидел и молчал. А Такер и вовсе кричал что-то Доновану с другого конца класса. Наверное, они бы так и игнорировали друг друга, пока Крэйг не повернулся к нему и не поглядел вопросительно.  
— Че как?  
— А? — хлопнул глазами Стэн, который не ожидал вопроса, если это, конечно, вопрос. — Э, ну, нормас. А ты?  
— Заебись, — передернул плечами Такер.  
И разговор вновь затих, потому что Стэн уткнулся в свой телефон, а Крэйг отвернулся, кажется, кого-то рассматривая.  
Ну, знаете, такое отличное продвижение отношений.  
Потому теперь попытался развязать диалог Марш.  
— Это, кстати, спасибо за шоколадку, — неловко и не к месту поблагодарил Стэн.  
На самом деле та оказалась ничего такая. Съеденная в воскресенье в порыве голода и похмелья, она толком на вкус не запомнилась. Как все типичные шоколадки сейчас — резиновая, немного с привкусом какао, сахара и прочего. Вроде, там орешки даже были. Марш не разбирался, но раз блевать его от этого не потянуло, то вещь годная.  
— Не за что, — отмахнулся Крэйг, и разговор снова зашел в тупик.  
Стэн и забыл, что говорит с человеком кирпичом, из которого вытянуть что-либо можно лишь тогда, когда он под какой-нибудь дурью. Вот черт.  
— Это…эм…и спасибо, что проводил тогда, — попытался еще раз Марш. — Кстати, а что ты потом делал?  
Крэйг посмотрел на него так страшно, что Стэна аж в холод бросило.  
— Гулял.  
А потом Стэн уже вопросов решил не задавать, окончательно выдохнувшись. К тому же пришла учительница, что принялась собирать тетради. Никто до конца урока не стал пересаживаться по своим местам, посчитав это совсем глупым, а учительница не возражала. Зато Марш жуть как хотел уступить свое место рыжей Ред. Крэйг всегда сидел с ней, потому что девчонка она не глупая и очень добрая. Ред всегда давала списывать в отличии от той же Венди, которая задирала нос и давала переписать домашку только Стэну. А сейчас, наверное, дает своему ненаглядному… Аж тошно.  
После пятого урока все поплелись в столовку. В средней и начальной школе в столовой всегда была куча народу, но в старших классах, когда время обеда переставили на час, было очень тихо по сравнению с тем, что творили здесь младшие. Понятное дело, старшаков очень мало, да и все уже перебесились в подростковом возрасте, потому и говорили негромко, а если и переругивались, то обычно не касались других.  
Стэн, забрав свою порцию, уселся на их привычный столик. Там уже сидел Кайл, болтавший о чем-то со своим Баттерсом, а так же Твик, нервно оглядывающийся по сторонам. Марш присел рядом с ними и всех поприветствовал.  
Глядя на бедного Твика, Стэн вспомнил о некоторых проблемах и разговорах, которые нужно решать. Вообще-то он хотел бы обсудить с Кенни, почему тот не ценит Твика и все остальное, также пояснить Кайлу творящуюся с ним хуйню, а еще, может быть, объяснится перед Венди и перетереть с Эриком. Но Марш человек простой. Все проблемы на потом.  
Через пару минут к ним подсел счастливый Кенни вместе с Эриком, а затем к ним присоединилась и Венди. Это заставило Стэна неосознанно сжать свой пакетированный сок, из-за чего из трубочки резко брызнуло в горло. Он откашлялся и убрал от себя напиток, натолкнувшись на взгляд Венди. Марш сразу же вскипел. Какого черта она так смотрит на него?! С укором, виной и какой-то злостью. Он что, виноват в том, что его девушка шлюха, ушедшая к его другу? Хотя, на самом деле Стэн не считал Тестабургер шлюхой, но иногда допускал такие злые, плохие мысли.  
— Все в порядке, Стэн? — у нее хватило смелости подать голос.  
— Все заебись, — почти как Такер, даже интонация похожа, ответил Марш, отводя взгляд.  
— Чел, реально, у тебя все хорошо? — теперь на него уже заинтересовано глядел и Кайл, обеспокоенно сверкая глазами.  
— У меня все шикарно, — процедил Стэн, чувствуя на себе ядовитый, полный насмешки взгляд Картмана.  
— Что, хиппи, подружка не дает? — с наигранным беспокойством прощебетал Эрик.  
— Не твое дело, мудила! — зло шикнул на него Марш.  
Его бесило то, как Картман притворялся хорошим. Сам ведь его девушку зажал в углу и бесстыдно лапал! От таких мыслей у Стэна вспотели ладони, а он неосознанно оскалился, сведя брови над переносицей. Как же он ненавидит жиртреста!  
— Эй, вы че, реально поссорились? — вклинился в разговор МакКормик, жевавший бургер, который отдала ему Венди. — Так нельзя! Вы ж лучшая пара школы.  
Кайл согласно закивал вместе с Баттерсом и Твиком, хотя последний не факт, что кивал. Может, это разыгрался нервный тик, хрен его поймешь.  
— О-о-о, нет, они не поссорились. Просто, видимо, у нашего любимого хиппи другие предпочтения, — Эрик стрельнул глазами назад, где находился столик, за которым всегда обедала компания Крэйга.  
У Стэна в ту же секунду все похолодело внутри, а он широко распахнул глаза, выдавая себя с потрохами. Но, кажется, никто не заметил. Все начали говорить Эрику, что он не прав, что нельзя себя так вести. А Венди даже не смотрела на Стэна, опустив взгляд вниз.  
— Да-да, я знаю, что нельзя, — закатил глаза Картман, мерзко пища. — Но я не виноват, что наш хиппи-дружок оказался скрытым латентным пидорасом! Фу, пендос…  
Вообще-то Стэн прекрасно знал, что Эрик не гомофоб. Он и сам с парнями целовался, но сейчас это так выбесило Марша, что тот все-таки не выдержал. Замахнулся, хватая пакетированную упаковку сока, и кинул прямо в удивленную рожу Картмана. Но тот, сука такая, увернулся. Эрик вообще не смотря на кучу жира был очень увертливый и ловкий.  
Потому Марш, как в замедленном действии, наблюдал за тем, как коробочка сока, успевая расплескивать на ходу жидкость, врезается в затылок Крэйга-О-Боже-Зачем-Так-Жить-Такера. А затем все резко ускорилось, и упаковка лопнула, брызгая в Крэйга апельсиновым соком.  
Стэн задрожал, слегка приподнимаясь со скамьи и глядя прямиком на Крэйга испуганными синими глазами. Тот сначала не двигался. Не понятно, что испытывал Такер в тот момент, но по испуганным лицам его друзей становилось понятно, что тот явно не мило улыбался. Потом Марш заметил, как Крэйг сжал руки в кулаки и в ту же секунду разжал их, тяжело выдохнули и посмотрел на Стэна своими невозможно зелеными и яркими глазами, словно сочная трава. До этого дня Маршу они казались серыми и безжизненными, но сейчас, смотря на то, как плещется в зелени какая-то яростная дымка, Стэн невольно подумал, что на самом деле Крэйгу идет подобный цвет. Делает его ярче, живее как-то.  
Потому, залипнув на этом зрелище, Марш не сразу осознал, что его не менее испуганные друзья дергают его за толстовку, просят сесть или съебать, потому что кому-то сегодня набьют ебало. И этого кого-то зовут именно Стэн-я-хочу-умереть-Марш.  
Марш слышит, как Кайл кричит, как Твик нервно щебечет, как Эрик гадко смеется, как Кенни пытается успокоить всех, как Венди охает. Он слышит все это, а смотрит лишь на то, как Крэйг приближается к нему широким шагом. Такер красивый.  
У него острые черты лица, прямой и ровный нос, аккуратные губы, мешки под прекрасными, зелеными глазами, которые нисколько не портят его внешность. Крэйг такой худой, среднего роста, но с ахуенно-длинными ногами, с тощими икрами и щиколотками. И руки у него тоже аккуратные, с паучьими пальцами, тонкими запястьями, все в белых, тонких шрамах, которые на загорелой коже выделяются очень четко. А еще Такер до жути сильный. Поэтому, когда Крэйг хватает его за воротник толстовки и встряхивает, как куклу, Стэн теряется и чуть не спотыкается об скамейку, собираясь упасть.  
Но злой, раздраженный Крэйг Такер дергает его на себя, а затем тащит, как псину какую-то, за собой под испуганные возгласы. Марш успевает только кинуть на друзей взгляд и быстро пробормотать, что все будет заебись. Хотя глядя на затылок Такера, который тоже почему-то казался злым и сердитым, от него вообще шла плохая аура, Стэн начинал думать, что все будет далеко не заебись.  
Крэйг закинул его в раздевалку, когда прозвенел звонок. Стэн от такого не удержался и привалился к металлическим шкафчикам, стукаясь затылком и жмурясь. А как только он хоть немного, но оправился, его прижал к стенке Такер, упираясь одной рукой в шкаф, а другой вновь вцепившись ему в воротник. Глядел Крэйг на Стэна снизу вверх, но взгляд у него был таким яростным, что Марш невольно ощутил не его, а себя ниже ростом.  
— Скажи мне, пожалуйста, — начал спокойно Такер, но Марш почувствовал, как его длинные пальцы переместились к нему на шею. — Какого хуя ты вытворяешь, Марш?  
— Эм, ну, я… — Стэн запаниковал, бегая глазами туда-сюда и стараясь не смотрел на Такера, который находился чертовски близко. Настолько, что Марш мог бы легко коснуться его губ своими, прижать к себе…а потом отхватить по челюсти, потому что Крэйг не какая-нибудь девчонка, что потекла бы от этого.  
— Слушай, Стэн, — перебил его Крэйг, раздраженно скалясь. — В чем проблема? Какого хрена ты лезешь ко мне? — Стэну хотелось бы сказать, что вообще-то Такер сегодня первый к нему обратился, но побоялся. — Я тебя, блять, трогал? Или ты не можешь отойти от своей днюхи? — Такер вздохнул с таким видом, будто он и сам устал от происходящего.  
Стэн, поняв, что врать смысла нет, покорно кивнул. Действительно, Марш еще не мог оправиться от прошедшего.  
Крэйг, увидев его кивок, нахмурился и немного отстранился от Стэна.  
— Так, Марш, — Такер вздохнул еще раз, но уже без вида какого-то мученика. — Я не ебу, о чем думает твоя бошка, но тот факт, что я тебя проводил и подарил дерьмовую плитку шоколада, совершенно ничего не значит. Усек? Я был под кайфом и хотел проветриться. Не больше, чем вынужденное общение.  
Говорил Крэйг, не стараясь обидеть Стэна. Но тот все равно обижался и дрожал, так, что подгибались коленки, а надпись жгла, зудела и резала кожу. И вина в этом только Марша, потому что напридумывал себе всякого дерьма, а что Такер? Такер прав и говорил честно, сразу обозначив границы. Не друзья, просто вынужденное общение.  
Решив, что разговор уже окончен, Крэйг поправил висевший на спине рюкзак и уже двинулся к выходу, но Марш не выдержал и заговорил вновь:  
— Факер, стой! — отлично, назвать его прозвищем, который Крэйг терпел с трудом. Молодец, Стэн. — Я знаю, что это не оправдание и все такое. Но я не хотел кидать в тебя. Я кинул в Эрика, потому что он полный мудак, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Я и не думал сделать что-то плохое тебе, потому что ты, ну, не заслужил такое отношение…  
Пока Марш отчаянно мямлил, Такер успел закатить глаза целых два раза и подойти к Стэну. Наверное, решил, что если и говорить, то хотя бы не на расстоянии двух метров друг от друга. А вот Марш воспринял это по-другому. Потому что выносить присутствие, запах, неебически красивые глаза и все остальное стало слишком сложно.  
Стэн ведь не железный. Вот и сорвался, хватая Крэйга за воротник и прижимаясь своими губами к его, глядя на то, как зеленые глаза испуганно раскрылись и так же легко закрылись, зажмурившись. Поняв, что его еще не ударили, Марш неловко скользнул языком глубже, пробегая по губам и дальше, ощущая вкус проклятого апельсинового сока и какой-то жвачки. Но ахуенее всего было ощущать самого Крэйга, как тот цепляется за плечи, сжимает в своих пальцах, мнется и отвечает робко так, как-будто не уверен в своих действиях.  
Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, потому мокрый от сока, раскрасневшийся Такер с распахнутыми глазами отстранился и действительно врезал прямо в челюсть. А удар у Крэйга был отличный, четкий и намеченный, потому Стэн аж зашипел, потеряв равновесие и грохнувшись на грязный пол в раздевалки. Ему оставалось лишь следить за тем, как Такер, нервно облизывая губы, разворачивается и быстрым шагом выходит из раздевалки, оставляя Стэна в одиночестве лежать и не знать, что делать дальше.  
На самом деле Марш не жалел. Нет, целоваться с Крэйгом было до одурения приятно, хоть и скобы его так и норовили зацепить губу. Просто Стэн не знал, что сделает Такер и как отреагирует. Трепаться точно не станет. Крэйг и так не разговорчивый, а о такой вещи точно будет помалкивать. Если судить по реакции, то Такер был обескуражен, испуган, но ему это понравилось. Не отстранил же, даже сам ухватился за плечи. Стэну казалось, что Крэйг станет его избегать. Наиболее вероятный вариант в данном случае. Ну, хотя бы ему набили ебасосину, значит, все относительно хорошо, не считая того, что руку адски жжет, а Такер теперь будет его сторониться до скончания дней.  
Пролежав на полу до звонка, Стэн вышел из раздевалки и пошел к друзьям. Насколько он понимал еще два урока, которые придется провести, играя с Такером в молчанку. Но, встретив друзей возле шкафчиков, Маршу сказали, что Крэйг съебал домой под предлогом того, что вся одежда у него облита соком.  
— Ахуеть, он тебя не отделал?! — вопил возбужденный Кенни, прыгающий туда-сюда.  
— Нет, Кенни, — помотал головой Баттерс и ткнул Стэна в щеку. — Смотри какой синяк.  
Все присвистнули. Видать Крэйг действительно постарался на славу.  
— Слушай, а чего ты ему сделал? — поинтересовался Кайл, прижавший к себе Стотча. — Он красный такой вылетел.  
Как заметил Стэн, Эрик так и хотел ответить на это чем-то пошлым и про геев, но наступившая, будто нечаянно, ему на ногу Венди, заставила его не болтать.  
— Ну, мы поговорили, — замялся Марш. — Я сказал, что хотел кинуть в жиртреста, а красный он, наверное, потому что злой. Да и ходить обрызганным апельсиновым соком, наверняка, не очень приятно.  
— К-Крэйг, в-видимо, ужасно смущен! — воскликнул Твик, кидающий изредка взгляды на Кенни. — С-Стэн, ты же извинился?  
А вот теперь смутился Марш, который даже и не думал попросить прощения за свое поведение, хотя стоило. Но в итоге он сказал другое.  
— Факер не кисейная барышня, обойдется, — лицемерно фыркнул Стэн.  
— Кстати, — вклинилась в разговор Венди. — У него оказывается день рождение через две недели!  
И все принялись обсуждать какую-то новую вечеринку, которая Марша совершенно не интересовала, но дату он запомнил на всякий пожарный.  
Дома, уже сидя в комнате, Стэн старался разобрать свои проблемы по полочкам. Большинство из них касались Крэйга, но другие были вызваны желанием поговорить с Кайлом и ко. Стоило в первую очередь рассказать Кайлу и Венди, что Крэйг его соулмейт. Потому что Брофловски его лучший друг, который всегда выслушает и поймет. А Венди…потому что заслужила знать. А затем стоило бы поговорить с Кенни и Эриком, чтоб понять, какого черта они ведут себя так по-мудачьи. Это не совсем его дело, но Марш решил, что это определенно ему нужно. Хоть и несильно. А еще стоило бы подобрать подарок для Крэйга, в чем мог бы помочь Твик. От этого Стэн и сам завздыхал, понимая, что следующие две недели будут охуеть какие тяжелые.  
Зато Марш больше не чувствовал себя второстепенным персонажем, а полноценным главным героем, которого волей случая втянули во второсортный роман.  
И в этом романе, к великому сожалению, ему отведена решающая роль.  
А ведь Стэн Марш совсем не подписывался на такое.


	5. Chapter 5

Стэн был простым человеком, что означало, что решать проблемы он не спешил. Откладывал на потом, думал, что обойдется. Но иногда приходилось разгребать то дерьмо, что осталось после него. Марш крайне подобное не любил, но что поделать? Потому приходилось прямо сейчас сидеть напротив Венди и Кайла, кусая губы и отводя взгляд.  
Во вторник после уроков он договорился встретиться в пять у Брофловски в компании Венди. Конечно, Кайл оказался не против, потому в половину назначенного времени, Марш направился сначала за Тестабургер, и уже вместе с ней дошел до лучшего друга. Дома, к счастью, сидел только Айк. Не то чтобы Стэн не любил мать Кайла или его отца, просто, как большинство подростков, предпочитал не встречаться лишний раз с чужими родственниками.  
Так вот. В конце концов, они втроем сидели у Кайла в комнате. Брофловски и Тестабургер сверлили Стэна взглядом, а он старался набраться смелости признаться.  
— Ну, чел? — вопросительно поглядел на него Кайл.  
— Не торопи его, — шикнула Венди. — Видишь, ему нелегко!  
Стэн благодарно кивнул, в очередной раз облизнув губы и вздохнув. Он вообще не любил разъяснять отношения. У него в этом чувствовались проблемы, потому что Марш никогда не умел красиво говорить, объяснять поступки и все остальное. Стэн мог бы мяться и дальше, но тянуть время глупо.  
— В общем… — протянул Марш. — Я целовался с Крэйгом.  
— Хорошее начало, Стэн, — протянул Брофловски, переглядываясь с Венди. — Я уже понял, что она не твой соулмейт, чувак. Но… Такер?  
— Так и знала, — задумчиво пробормотала Венди. — Я видела, как вы вместе с вечеринки уходили. И как у вас?  
— Стойте! — прервал их Стэн. — Эм…как бы объяснить… Я…мне нравится Крэйг. Ну, то есть… Бля-я-я-ять, — он закрыл руками лицо, весь сбитый с толку и уставший.  
— Он не знает, что он твой соулмейт? — угадала проницательная Венди.  
— Чувак, так скажи сам ему! — воскликнул Кайл, хлопая глазами.  
— Чего? А, ну, да. Он не знает, кто его соулмейт. И как бы… Я пытался с ним поладить, но это же Такер! — выкрикнул Марш, растерянно глядя на друзей. — Это же гребаный Крэйг! Он, кажется, даже видеть меня не хочет. А в последний раз я и вовсе его засосал, а он не хотел… А вдруг я ему даже не нравлюсь?  
— Чувак, по-моему ты себя просто накручиваешь, — хмыкнул Брофловски.  
Венди согласно кивнула.  
— Соулмейты не могут не нравиться друг другу! — воскликнула она.  
— Я тоже не думал, что мне понравится Баттерс, но как оказалось, он лапочка! — с любовью и нежностью воскликнул Кайл.  
— А как же Кенни и Твик? — со скептицизмом поинтересовался Стэн.  
— Смысле? — потупилась Тестабургер.  
— Я понял, — закивал Кайл, ловя взгляд Марша, а потом и вопросительный Венди. — В общем, я удивлен, как ты не заметила, но… Венди, Кенни совсем насрать на Твика. Ну, все так выглядит. Он же на всех вешается!  
— Вот именно, — согласился Стэн, поддерживая Брофловски. — Ты видела? Он же радуется, когда Твик не лезет к нему! Это как-то грустно…  
— Ох… — пробормотала Венди, погрустнев. — Действительно. Звучит дерьмово. Может…дело в другом? — а потом она резко распахнула свои карие глаза. — А что, если они вовсе не соулмейты?  
— Не соулмейты? — не понял Марш, который о подобном не задумался.  
Хотя с другой стороны… Кенни никогда не показывал, что любит Твика. Он, кажется, даже не обращал на него внимания, предпочитая клеиться к любым девчонкам и парням. Бедный Твик от этого только серел, даже не смотрел в сторону Кенни, грустя где-то в сторонке. Это казалось разумным. Вдруг, они даже не соулмейты? Вдруг, они ошиблись?  
— Если честно, то думаю Венди права, — согласился Стэн.  
— Я так не считаю, — мотнул головой Кайл. — Такого не бывает. Просто не может быть. День рождения Кенни было в сентябре, а у Твика и вовсе в июне. Твик первый объявил, что Кенни его соулмейт! Вы же помните! Он бы врать не стал!  
Стэн неопределенно дернул плечами, а затем поднялся с кресла. Он накинул на себя куртку, кивнул Кайлу и подал руку Венди. Та встала, отряхнула светлые джинсы от невидимых пылинок, и принялась застегивать свое пальто.  
— Вы куда сейчас? — поинтересовался Брофловски.  
— Я хотел домой… — задумчиво пробормотал Марш, потирая подбородок. -…но, думаю, я загляну к Кенни. Мы давно не тусили вместе.  
— Оу… Окей, чувак, — кивнул Кайл. — А ты, Венди?  
Тестабургер сжала и без того тонкие губы, отвела взгляд, застегивая последнюю пуговицу на фиолетовом пальто, а потом нервно улыбнулась.  
— Я к Эрику.  
Кайл, как и Стэн, больше спрашивать не стали. И так понятно, что там забыла Венди.  
Попрощавшись с Брофловски, Марш и Тестабургер пошли в одну сторону, но вскоре разошлись. Она стремилась к своему жиртресту, которого Стэн почти всем сердцем ненавидел, но не мог перечить счастью любимой. К тому же, может, Картман не так уж и плох, хотя в это слабо верится. Сам же Марш направился к хлипкому, полу-разрушенному дому МакКормиков, где на грязном, облеванном дворе валялись поломанные вещи, старые игрушки и бутылки.  
Стэн аккуратно шмыгнул внутрь. Дверь у МакКормиков никогда не была заперта, хотя бы потому что красть там нечего. Никто не сунется в такой потрепанный дом! Чета МакКормиков как обычно ругалась, крича друг на друга и кидаясь бутылками. Марш уже хотел пройти дальше, ничего не спрашивая, но его заметила Кэрол — мать Кенни.  
Мать Кенни выглядела очень худой женщиной, среднего роста. Лицо ее было скуластое и тощее, с тонкими губами, вздернутым носом и серыми глазами. Вообще, Стэну казалось, что в молодости она была даже красивой. С ярко-красными волосами, стройной фигурой и большими глазами, но сейчас даже алые волосы выцвели, становясь тусклыми и блеклыми. Маршу было жалко эту женщину. Кэрол МакКормик довольно добрая и любящая мать, да и к друзьям Кенни она относилась хорошо.  
— Здравствуйте. А Кенни дома? — быстро протараторил Стэн.  
Он всегда так делал, когда не хотел говорить и пытался избежать разговора. Кэрол слабо кивнула, улыбаясь сухими губами.  
— Да, Стэн, — прохрипела МакКормик сорванным голосом.  
— Блять, сука тупая, где ты, блять, застряла?! — раздался злой возглас Стюарта МакКормика и звон бутылок.  
Кэрол буквально пихнула его в коридор, а сама поторопилась к мужу, крича о том, чтоб он заткнулся. Стэн отца Кенни недолюбливал. Нет, тот вроде бы любил Кенни скупой, отцовской любовью, но выражал очень слабо. Марш старался с ним не пересекаться, потому что в пьяном состоянии, в котором Стюарт находился почти все время, он становился очень агрессивным. Стэн понятия не имел, как Кенни только терпит этого.  
МакКормик нашелся лежащим в своей комнате вместе с Карен. Они оба были в куртках и обуви, совершенно не смущаясь того, что лежат на кровати. Стэн знал, что у Кенни дома чуть теплее, чем на улице. Из щелей в старых оконных рамах дул сквозняк, дверь на улицу была настолько хлипкая, что иногда от ветра сама открывалась, запуская еще больший холод. Полы тут тоже были ледяными, по которым ходить без обуви было невозможно.  
Кенни лежал, обняв Карен, и что-то ей говорил, отвлекая от ругани родителей. Та была уже девочкой взрослой, давно не плакала из-за криков, научившись скрывать эмоции, привыкнув и став такой же равнодушной, как и сам Кенни. Видимо, МакКормик по привычке переживал эти споры вместе с сестрой, разделяя душевную боль на двоих. Но заметив его, Кенни встал, что-то бормоча Карен.  
— Привет, чувак, — махнул рукой МакКормик, широко улыбаясь.  
Улыбка у Кенни действительно была красивой. На миллион. Широко и радостно лыбился МакКормик, очень светло и приятно, так что хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Карен же Стэну скромно кивнула, отводя взгляд. Она вообще была очень стеснительным и тихим ребенком, потому в присутствии кого-то из друзей Кенни, Карен всегда замолкала и опускала глаза в пол.  
— Прив, — ответил Стэн, слегка кивая. — Пошли, погуляем? — предложил он, не желая находиться в доме, полном ругани.  
— А, да, конечно, — кивнул Кенни. — Карен, ты здесь будешь? — поинтересовался МакКормик.  
Девочка сначала пожала плечами, а потом замотала головой и подергала Кенни за рукав оранжевой парки.  
— К Руби! Я пойду к Руби, — голос у Карен оказался тихий, но приятный и мелодичный.  
— Тебя проводить? — поинтересовался МакКормик, внимательно глядевший на сестру.  
Стэн замер. Руби…это же сестра Крэйга! От одной мысли, что они могли бы пойти к дому Такера, а может, и встретиться с ним, внутри все сковывало холодом. Марш хотел пойти к Крэйгу. Хотел его увидеть. Но одновременно боялся до дрожи вновь посмотреть в его зеленые глаза. Все зависело от решения Карен, потому на ней взгляд Стэна остекленел.  
Но девочка покачала головой. И Стэн не знал, радоваться ему или плакать.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Кеннет, а потом окликнул его.  
— Пошли, — кивнул Марш.  
Карен осталась в своей комнате. Видимо, прихорашивалась перед тем, как выйти из дома. А Стэн с Кенни быстро миновали первый этаж, где начали затихать крики. Наверное, Стюарт одумался, а может, вырубился от кучи выпитого алкоголя. А может, Кэрол решила, что тратить время на этого придурка не стоит.  
Выйдя на улицу, Кенни сразу же достал свои сигареты. Это уже были не «Опал», а какие-то другие. Марш названия не разглядел.  
Шли они молча. МакКормик насыщал организм никотином, а Стэн просто не любил заводить разговоры. На улице с вечером дико холодало. Ноги мерзли и коченели, как и руки. Они тупорылые подростки, потому даже в собачий холод по снегу шлялись в тонких кедах. Ну, может, Кенни ходил в своих драных кроссовках, потому что денег на другие нет. Замерзнув окончательно, было решено идти в супермаркет.  
К счастью, до того было не так уж и далеко. Городок же маленький, от начала до конца можно за час-два пройти. В супермаркете всегда было много народу. Подростки ходили сюда кучами, греясь, сидя на скамейках возле фонтанов и слоняясь между рядами витрин.  
Они, купив горячий шоколад за пару центов, который даже этим самым шоколадом не пах, уселись на самую дальнюю скамейку подальше от кучи людей.  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?.. — спросил Кенни, отпивая свой напиток.  
Стэн даже не упоминал, что хочет завести какой-то сложный разговор, но МакКормик был сукой проницательной. Он уставился на Марша своими грустными, голубыми глазами. Стэн это заметил. Как бы Кенни не улыбался, внутри глаз его светила такая грусть, что у Марша сердце сжималось.  
— Ну… Слушай, Кенни… — замялся Стэн, ставя свой пластиковый стаканчик на скамейку. — Я хотел поговорить о тебе…и Твике.  
— Обо мне и Твике? — он удивленно приподнял светлые брови, ухмыляясь. — И что же ты хочешь сказать обо мне и Твике?  
— Ну…вы соулмейты? — со вздохом спросил Марш, боясь увидеть реакцию МакКормика.  
— Ага, — кивнул Кенни, соглашаясь со сказанным.  
— А почему…ты на него внимания не обращаешь? И с жиртрестом сосешься?  
— Потому что я его не люблю, — пожал плечами Кенни, широко ухмыляясь, будто бы находил смешным то, как ошалел Стэн.  
— Смысле…не любишь? — пробормотал Марш, у которого все вниз ухнуло.  
— А вот так, — легкомысленно протянул МакКормик. — Мне Клайд нравится.  
— Клайд?! — почти в ужасе переспросил Стэн, широко округлив глаза.  
— Клайд, Клайд, — согласно закивал Кенни. — Нет, я не хочу ебаться с ним. Как человек. Как вторая половинка. Я бы хотел провести свою жизнь с ним. Он клевый. Но я не могу.  
— А…Твик? — просипел Марш из-за появившейся сухости во рту.  
— А Твику нравится Крэйг, — все так же спокойно ответил Кенни. — Очень нравится. Он прям убивается по нему. Понимаешь? Мы соулмейты, которые не хотят быть с друг другом. Твик клевый, но мне не в кайф тусить с ним. А Твику со мной. Мы ходим вместе для галочки. Так легче. Стэн, не парься. У вас же с Венди все ахуенно.  
Марш нервно кивнул, хватаясь за пластиковый стаканчик и отхлебывая горячего шоколада. Он обжег язык и горло, вызывая неприятные ощущения. Хотя сейчас Стэна волновало лишь одно. Сердце ныло от мысли, что Крэйгу может тоже нравиться Твик. Что в итоге Такер разочаруется, поняв, что они соулмейты. Это заставляло губы дрожать и кривиться, а внутри сердце словно прекращало биться, застывая навсегда.  
Но Кенни, видимо, решил, что это из-за Венди. Он же не знал. Потому МакКормик улыбался, хлопая Стэна по плечу.  
— Все у тебя с Виндой ахуенно! Она же смотрит на тебя влюбленными глазами! Ты ей нравишься, чувак. Не парься, — поддерживал Кенни.  
А у Марша от этого все болело.  
На следующий день в школе Крэйг даже не смотрел на Стэна. Видимо, он избегал его. Марш не мог винить парня. Он и сам бы так отреагировал, если бы его кто-то засосал. Кто-то совершенно левый и ненужный. Да, Стэн был оптимистом по жизни.  
Зато к нему приебался на большой перемене жиртрест, отводя подальше от компании друзей. Выглядел Картман так, словно узнал нечто очень важное, отчего на его лице появлялось хитрое и гадкое выражение лица.  
— Стэ-э-э-эн, — протянул он имя Марша так, как делал с именем Кайла. — Знаешь ли ты, что твоя любимая хиппи-подружка сказала мне? — ухмыльнулся Картман, довольно потирая подбородок.  
У Марша мурашки пробежали по коже, но он не мог показать реакцию на слова Эрика, потому лишь сжал губы в усмешке.  
— Что ты жирный и противный говнарь, мешающий нам жить? — предположил Стэн.  
Картман от подобного скривился, нахмурил брови и резко ударил Марша по голени ногой. Стэн весь сморщился, зашипел и схватился за ногу, прыгая на другой. А Эрик притянул его за плечо поближе, поглаживая по волосам.  
— Марш, в твоих же интересах работать на меня, — ласково протянул Картман, но Стэн знал, что на самом деле никакой внезапной любви Эрик к нему не испытывает. — Сегодня в спорт-зале нас должны собрать, чтоб сказать какие-то очередные школьные объявления, а ты должен… — он перешел на шепот, а у Марша распахнулись глаза.  
В спорт-зал их старшеклассников созывали после уроков, дабы промыть их мозги очередными беседами о том, что колледж нужно выбирать заранее, что они должны стать настоящими людьми, а не отбросами общества, и прочим дерьмом, которое совершенно никто не слушает.  
— Эй, Стэн, ты чего? — повернулся к вставшему Маршу Кайл, обнимающий своего Баттерса.  
— Я в туалет, — мотнул головой Стэн. — Иди без меня. Я скоро приду.  
Кайл, потеряв интерес, развернулся и пошел с Баттерсом дальше, возвращаясь к беседе с МакКормиком. Марш же пошел к противоположному концу этажа. В спорт-зале было два входа. Один — главный, другой — черный, которым пользовались нечасто. Черный находился как раз возле туалетов, потому вопросов Марш не вызвал.  
Все расселись на трибунах, уткнувшись в телефоны, тихо болтая и все такое. Мало кто обращал на разговаривающую директоршу внимания. Затем заговорили учителя, которых и подавно никто не слушал. Когда закончил говорить последний на сегодня человек, Стэн выбежал с черного входа внутрь, размахивая своей курткой, как флагом, для привлечения внимания. Чувствовал себя в этот момент Марш, как никогда жалко. Его самооценка трещала по швам, потому что он ощущал себя жалким, маленьким и тупым. Увидев его, так нагло нарушившего скучное собрание, толпа загудела, громко смеясь и аплодируя.  
Стэн вышел почти в середину, смещая учителей. На них он старался не смотреть ради собственного блага. Он надеялся, что отделается выговором.  
— Я здесь, чтобы сделать объявление! — зал замолчал, а Стэн вздохнул посильнее, надеясь, что все пройдет нормально. — Я, презренный Стэн Марш, не соулмейт прекраснейшей Венди Тестабургер. Ее парой, защитником, рыцарем и любимым является шикарнейший, обворожительный и горячо-любимый мною Эрик Картман!  
Толпа замерзла, глядя на Стэна во все глаза. Каждый в школе знал, что Венди Тестабургер и Стэн Марш — самая лучшая, самая прекрасная и самая красивая пара! Что их союз вечен! И прочее дерьмо, которое в итоге оказалось ложью.  
А потом в зал зашел жиртрест, ведущий под руку Венди, всю красную и смущенную от такого внимания. Стэн не понимал, как только Эрик ее уговорил. Картман кивал всем, кто сидел на трибунах, а Венди сверлила взглядом Марша, но долго ей делать этого не дали. Картман привстал на цыпочках, прижимая к себе Тестабургер и вовлекая ее в поцелуй.  
Первым засвистел Кенни, затем подтянулся Клайд, а спустя мгновение толпа полностью гудела и кричала, хлопая в ладоши и улыбаясь. Видимо, все еще были в ахуе, но в целом приняли этот исход хорошо.  
Учителя открывали и закрывали рты, хотели сказать что-то Стэну, а он смотрел на трибуну, на одного человека, что не кричал и не свистел. На Крэйга-почему-ты-такой-ахуенный-Такера. Он глядел своими зелеными глазами не на целующуюся парочку, а на него, на Стэна. Зеленое поле в его глазах шелестело, трава вилась на ветру, качаясь в одну сторону. И Марш не мог отвернуться, прикованный взглядом лишь к одному человеку.  
Очнулся Стэн только тогда, когда директриса требовательно дернула его за плечо. Она кричала, говорила о том, что вызовет родителей в школу, что такое без разрешения нельзя. Только Маршу было все равно. Проблемы он ненавидел, но какая разница? Его сейчас волновало сочное, зеленое поле, а не какие-то там наказания.  
Но наслаждаться ему, как правило не дали, как щенка за шкирку потащив в кабинет и к психологу. К сожалению, Крэйга тут не оказалось. Неудивительно. Тот хоть и хулиган, но не настолько, чтоб каждый день здесь сидеть.  
Ему час или сколько ебали мозги тем, что вести себя так нельзя, пнятненько? Стэн кивал, как болванчик, даже не делая вид, что ему жаль. Его лицо сохраняло равнодушное, даже слегка грустное выражение лица, которое обычно присуще готам.  
На выходе его ждали мать с отцом. А еще рядом, на скамье сидели обнимающиеся жиртрест и Венди. Видимо, их тоже ждал выговор.  
Шерон хмурила тонкие брови, а Рэнди неуверенно мялся рядом. Стэн знал, что отец никогда не любил кричать на него, тем более наказывать.  
— Что ты скажешь в свое оправдание, Стэн? — вилась Шерон, повышая голос.  
— Мне очень жаль, прости меня, мама, я допустил ошибку, — протараторил Марш, нисколько не раскаиваясь.  
Эрик, сидящий позади, мерзко хихикал. Вовсю наслаждался разгорающейся драмой. Ну, как разгорающейся? Шерон накричала, Рэнди немного поворчал, как порядочный отец. И в итоге Стэн оказался наказан. На две недели без возможности выходить из дома.  
Наверное, Марша это бы мало заботило, хотя подобное его бесило. Он не считал, что наказание детей что-то дает. Ребенок от этого умнее не становился. Вот только… через две недели, а точнее в следующую субботу у Крэйга вечеринка по случаю дня рождения, а он просто обязан там быть! И подарок купить тоже обязан!  
Значит, в эту неделю нужно было вести себя, как ебанный ангел. Чтоб мать смиловалась и отменила свое решение. Может, ее еще и Рэнди уговорит, чтоб точно и наверняка бы все убрала, а Стэн бы обрел долгожданную свободу.  
По приходу домой, Стэн, усевшись за ноутбук, принялся отвечать на сообщения друзей и знакомых, что его подбадривали, стебали и спрашивали, нахуя он это сделал. Как правило, Стэн отнекивался тем, мол, больше не мог скрывать и все. Хотя причина крылась в ином.  
Марш знал, что Венди не проболталась бы. Ни за что. Противный жиртрест оказался более проницательным, чем Стэн думал. Картман был очень умным. Чертовски наблюдательным, умеющим давить на больное, манипулировать людьми. Ничего удивительного, что он сразу понял, какая слабость у Марша и кто его соулмейт. Может, тогда в кафе он нарочно сел напротив Стэна так, чтоб Крэйг находился за его спиной. И нарочно начал дразнить, чтоб Марш кинул в него ебанный сок.  
В таком случае все вставало на места. Но зато теперь Картман не распиздит всем, что Такер его соулмейт. Точнее, Эрик и не хотел пиздеть всем. Он хотел рассказать все напрямую Крэйгу, может быть, еще и наврал бы, и наговорил всяких гадостей. Но сейчас Стэн мог спать спокойно.  
Глаза Крэйга Такера все еще были обращены на него.  
И Стэн Марш мог наслаждаться, смотря в это зеленое поле.


	6. Chapter 6

Это чувство, когда очень сильно ждешь чего-то. Да так, что стремишься прожить остальные дни скучно и быстро, лишь бы наконец наступил тот долгожданный час. Например, выходные или поездка куда-то. А может встреча с кем-то, так что сердце начинало биться сильнее, все в груди переворачивалось, а дыханье сбивалось.  
Вот нечто подобное испытывал Стэн. Лежа в постели он замирал, весь напрягаясь, когда думал, что скоро день рождение Крэйга. Скоро они снова встретятся. Хотя, вообще-то они виделись в школе, но там Такер весь себя отстраненно, изредка бросая на Марша взгляды. Но его зеленые глаза оставались туманны и неприступны, потому ничего сказать по ним Стэн не мог. Приходилось мучить себя мыслями.  
Все выходные Стэн сидел дома и скучал. Родители запретили выходить на улицу, только во двор — убирать снег. Потому дни отдыха были больше похожи на дни мучений. Молодому и активному парню сидеть дома совсем не хотелось. Но приходилось. Из-за этого Марш страдал от скуки. Просыпался, умывался, завтракал, шел убирать снег, садился за ноутбук, ходил туда-сюда, обедал, садился за ноутбук и снова убирал снег, потом ужинал и ложился спать. Как-то так. Единственное, что развлекало, это переписки с Кайлом и Венди. К тому же он договорился с Твиком о встрече в среду.  
Понедельник и вторник Стэна представлял из себя почти то же самое, только теперь до трех он сидел в школе, а в семь садился за уроки, стараясь решать их как можно дольше, чтоб потратить время.  
В школе его по-прежнему избегал Крэйг. Если изначально Стэну так только казалось, но во вторник, когда Марш шел к спорт-залу, оттуда как раз выходил Такер. Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, но Крэйг отмер первым и буквально бегом принялся идти к раздевалке, так что Стэну оставалось лишь хлопать глазами и смотреть ему вслед. Так Марш убедился, что Такер явно пытается избегать его. Хотя чего еще он мог ждать после того поцелуя? Того, что Крэйг к нему прилипнет с поцелуями? Понятное дело, что Такер стремится избежать общества Стэна.  
Потому понедельник и вторник для Марша были скучны и грустны.  
А в среду он после уроков встретился с Твиком на крыльце школы. Когда Стэн туда вышел, Твик уже сидел на ступеньках, слушая музыку в наушниках. Марш подошел ближе, потыкал его в плечо и заулыбался, когда Твик обратил на него внимания, испуганно вскрикнув.  
— Привет, — кивнул ему Стэн. — Пошли?  
Твик согласно закивал, вставая с места и на ходу засовывая в телефон в черный рюкзак, увешанный какими-то значками. Хотя у Стэна самого на портфеле висело два таких же.  
— Эм, Стэн, ты знаешь примерно, что хочешь н-найти для К-Крэйга? — поинтересовался Твик, робко глядя на него.  
Стэн передернул плечами. Вообще-то Такера он знал откровенно плохо. Тот факт, что Крэйг его соулмейт, не говорит о том, что Марш знает о нем все, начиная с любимого цвета и заканчивая мечтами, где он хочет умереть. Потому Марш совершенно не ебал, что нужно подарить Такеру. Он вообще выглядел так, словно ему ничего не нужно. Мол, подари мне деньги, и я попытаюсь обрадоваться. Чертов кирпич.  
— Нет, я не так хорошо его знаю, а с пустыми руками приходить…ну, плохо, — в итоге отозвался Стэн, неуверенно улыбнувшись.  
— А почему деньги не подаришь?  
Отличный вопрос для того, чтоб смутить Стэна, заебись.  
— Ну…это…это как-то избито. У нас, наверное, пол класса деньги подарит, — выкрутился Марш. — Лучше что-нибудь интересное. Хоть я и не знаю, что он любит.  
Твик еще пару секунд смотрел на него своими внимательными голубыми глазами и отвернулся, кивая. Путь до торгового центра они проделывали в молчании. Стэн любил поговорить, но не настаивал, пропадая в своих мыслях. А Твик, наверное, попросту чувствовал себя не комфортно с ним.  
Марш думал о своем спутнике. Твик был ниже него, но выше Крэйга, что слегка смешило. Все-таки в конце начальной школы все были уверены в том, что Такер будет самой главной дылдой, но в итоге у него обычный, нормальный рост. Не низкий, не высокий. Типичный.  
Даже Твик обогнал в росте. Телосложение у Твика совершенно обычное. Не сильно тощий, как Кенни или Крэйг, не сильно спортивный, как Клайд и Токен, и не сильно толстый, как Картман. На голове у парня творился полный хаос. Может, он и пытался расчесываться, но выходило откровенно плохо. Конечно, ему это даже шло, делая его более милым и похожим на цыпленка. Лицо у Твика округлое, но не слишком. Без ярко выраженных скул. Крупный, но не картошкой, нос. И синяки под ярко голубыми, похожими на небо, глазами. Ничего примечательного. Не уродливый, не красивый, хоть и улыбка у него была миловидной.  
Зайдя в торговый центр, Стэн огляделся по сторонам. Даже в будний день здесь толпа народа.  
— Итак, Стэн… Что именно ты хочешь купить? — вновь начал диалог Твик, встав на месте.  
— Не знаю, — все так же отвечал Марш. — Что любит Крэйг? Ты его лучше знаешь. Вы же были в одной банде.  
— Ну, мы были, но только в начальной школе… — стал бормотать Твик, отводя взгляд и смущаясь. Щеки его при этом краснели очень ярко.  
— Давай. Я верю в тебя, — неловко подбодрил его Марш.  
Твик посильнее вздохнул, вспоминая, что нравится Такеру.  
На самом деле Стэн был уверен, что Твик все прекрасно помнит, просто смущается. Наверное, чтоб Стэн не заподозрил, что ему нравится Крэйг. К несчастью парня, Марш уже знал, но решил не говорить. Все равно смысла нет.  
— Ну, в общем… — начал Твик. — Ему нравится красный гонщик. Не так, как раньше, но он говорил, что хотел бы футболку… А еще Крэйг много читает, вроде бы детективы и приключения. Ему нравится тематика космоса. Пришельцы всякие…  
Стэн запоминал, тщательно обдумывая информацию. Про красного гонщика он и так знал, но Марш посчитал, что это будет слишком ожидаемо. Книга, конечно, лучший подарок, но ни Стэн, ни Твик не знает, что уже читал Такер, а что нет. А вот тематика космоса — неплохая идея. На том же портфеле Крэйга куча нашивок со звездами. Да, стоило искать подарок в этой сфере.  
— Ох, окей, — кивнул Стэн. — Я думаю поискать что-то в сфере космоса. Может, телескоп?  
Они направились вглубь торгового центра.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Твик. — У него уже есть.  
— Ну да, — вздохнул Марш. — И у меня вряд ли хватит денег.  
— А сколько у тебя? — наконец спросил Твик.  
Стэн об этом особо не задумывался, но сейчас понял, что действительно навряд ли у него много. Так и оказалось.  
В итоге, когда он вывернул весь свой рюкзак и карманы, оказалось, что у него всего двадцать долларов.  
— Не густо, — протянул Твик. К счастью, насмешки в его голосе не слышалось. — Хотя, думаю тебе хватит. Ты же все равно крупное ничего не купишь.  
Пришлось согласно кивнуть.  
Последующие часы они шлялись по магазинам в поисках чего-то хорошего и связанного с космосом. В основном смотрели они футболки, поскольку навряд ли Такеру нужна какая-то игрушка или фигурка. Все-таки одежда не будет пылиться у тебя на полке, ожидая лучших времен. Если только эта одежда совсем не стремная.  
В конце концов, пройдя магазинов шесть, Стэн наткнулся на простенькую, серую футболку с изображением забавного пришельца, что показывал фак и посылал. Как раз что-то в духе Такера. Твику это тоже показалось забавным, потому он одобрил выбор. На кассе, конечно, оказалось, что футболка какая-то модная и стоит целых двенадцать долларов. Пришлось выложиться.  
Под конец в подарок Такера входила футболка с пришельцем, значок с гонщиком и простенькая плитка шоколада. Ничего такого, но лучше, чем ничего. Главное, что подарок есть, хоть и Стэн был не уверен, подойдет ли Крэйгу одежда. Взял он свой размер, понадеявшись, что Такеру подойдет, хотя тот вроде более узкий, чем он.  
Шли назад Стэн и Твик уже не в молчании, посмеиваясь и болтая. Но старались идти они побыстрее, потому как Твик в своем тонком, черном пальто совсем замерз. А снизу у него и вовсе была хлопковая рубашка, что ни черта не грела. Еще и без шапки ходит, придурок.  
— А что ты Крэйгу подаришь? — спросил Стэн, когда они остановились перед светофором.  
— Э… — запнулся Твик, смутившись. — Это секрет, типа. Прости, С-стэн. О подарке узнает только сам Крэйг, — а потом улыбнулся.  
А у Стэна от этого внутри что-то треснуло. Потому что Твик говорил это с такой любовью к Крэйгу, с такой вселенской преданностью и обожанием, с такой нежностью, что у Марша губы начинали дрожать, а внутри становилось совсем больно. До этого Стэн был уверен, что не станет ревновать. Да, Твику нравился Крэйг, но ведь они не соулмейты! Потому Марш решил не обращать внимание на это. Но теперь, из-за этих слов, Стэн растерял свою уверенность.  
Ведь Крэйг, как и Твик, может не любить своего соулмейта. Может выбрать не соулмейта, не Стэна. От этого становилось совсем плохо. Твик знает его больше, Твик входил в его банду, Твик часто сидел у Крэйга дома. Они много общались, гуляли под ручку и улыбались так, словно кроме них никого не существует.  
Но разве это его вина?! Стэн, кроме Венди, никогда не обращал внимания на кого-то другого. На того же Крэйга. Боже, да кому он вообще был нужен? Просто тоже имеет свою банду, чертовски похож на него самого, равнодушный придурок. Все, что знал про Крэйга Стэн. Мог ли он когда-нибудь подумать, что Такер станет его соулмейтом? Что на запястьях будет не романтичное «люблю» от Венди, а неприятное «блять» от Крэйга? Нет. Не знал, не думал и не ожидал. Но судьба оказалась такой сукой, что дала всем в соулмейты совершенно левых людей. Ну, кроме Клайда и Бебе.  
Потому до дома Стэн дошел в совершенном ауте, с кучей мыслей в голове, потому проигнорировал крики родителей насчет того, почему он так долго. Проигнорировал абсолютно все, просто зайдя в свою комнату и завалившись на кровать, чтобы долго и мучительно глядеть в потолок, прокручивая слова Твика. Было плохо, было грустно.  
Хотелось напиться до такой степени, чтоб уже не думать. Чтоб просто отключиться.  
Да, Стэн всегда был самым разумным из компании, предотвращая чужие поступки, поучая банду и ведя себя адекватно. Но, как правило, депрессией страдал только он один. Вечной болью в сердце и тяжелыми мыслями, что делало его практически таким же готом, как и те, что учатся у них в школе. Даже до сих пор таскал их сережку на одном ухе в виде креста. Потому идея напиться показалась ему просто ахуенной.  
Заперевшись и скинув куртку прямо на кровать, отодвинув пакет с крэйговским подарком подальше и найдя запасы коньяка, Стэн, опираясь спиной о кровать, сел и начал вливать в себя алкоголь. Как правило, коньяк был самый дешевый и отвратный на вкус, потому пил его Марш через не хочу, смаргивая выступающие слезы от терпкого вкуса. Таким образом в бутылке становилось все меньше алкоголя, а опьянение хоть и приходило, но накатывало оно не резко, как бывало на вечеринках, а медленно, неохотно и выходило совсем глупо. Потому, выдув, целую бутыль, Стэн окончательно разочаровался, потому что получил только головную боль и шаткую походку, а завтра еще в школу пиздовать.  
Так Марш окончательно убедился, что почему-то всегда принимает совершенно глупые идеи, которые могли бы быть неплохими, если бы он умел их хорошо исполнять.  
Потому с головной болью Стэн заполз на кровать, скинул оттуда куртку, залез под одеяло и уткнулся в телефон, переписываясь с Кайлом, где расписывал все свои страдания. Брофловски отправлял понимающие «ога» и советовал поговорить наконец-то с Крэйгом. Как правило, Стэн его слушать не собирался.  
Утро четверга начиналось со скандала, который устроила его мать по поводу того, что от Марша разит алкоголем. Стэн с и так больной головой только кивал, как болванчик, и морщился, моля всем богам, чтоб эта женщина наконец-то отъебалась от него.  
Шэрон, конечно, отстала, но закончила разговор на том, что Стэн отвратительно себя ведет и что он наказан, потому в субботу никуда не пойдет. Марш попытался возразить, но на него так прикрикнули, что он замолк и угрюмо пошагал в школу. Ну, ничего. Он решит, что делать.  
В школе Стэн практически все уроки проспал или прослушал, башка раскалывалась. Как только он поднимал ее с манящей холодной парты, в голове что-то начинало ударять, так что Марш весь морщился, закрывая лицо руками и терпя этот приступ. Кайл сочувствовал, Венди цокала языком, а Кенни посмеивался, называя его алкоголиком и тунеядцем. А ведь Стэн ни тем, ни другим не являлся.  
А еще Крэйг по-прежнему избегал его.  
По приходу домой Марш сразу же упал на кровать и заснул, а потом мать разбудила его и отправила чистить двор от снега.  
В пятницу в школе все было по-прежнему, не считая не смолкающих разговоров о вечеринке Крэйга. Стэн только и делал, что слушал эти разговоры, потому что это единственное, чем можно было заниматься на скучных уроках и переменах. Жиртрест расписывал то, сколько алкоголя принесет, Венди неодобрительно качала головой, но радостно шепталась с Бебе по поводу нарядов, Кенни облизывался, надеясь там кого-то подцепить, Баттерс просто радовался празднику, Клайд каждую минуту напоминал всем, что вечеринка проходит у него дома, а девчонка Ред какого-то хрена не отлипала от Крэйга.  
Это Стэн заметил только в столовой, когда за столик компании Такера какого-то хера уселась эта девица. Ее красное каре было легко заметить даже издалека, а тут прямо за соседним столиком. Она обнимала руку Крэйга, щебетала о чем-то своем, хихикала и делала, в общем, все, что делают девушки. А Такер пожимал плечами, иногда кивал и скупо отвечал, но даже это заставляло Стэна ревновать.  
Марш и до этого знал, что Ред вроде как нравится Крэйг, а Такеру наоборот нравится она, но не задумывался. А теперь они сидели за одним столиком, и Стэну хотелось вновь кинуть в Крэйга сок. Лишь бы обратил внимание.  
— Ревнуешь? — весело поинтересовался сидящий сбоку Кенни, который тоже обернулся и посмотрел на эту парочку.  
— Нет, нет! Ты что?! — громко воскликнул Стэн. Хотя тот, наверное, уже обо всем догадался итак. Все равно догадается, проницательная сука.  
— И правильно делаешь, — кивает Кенни, словно подтверждая слова Марша. — Она течет по нему, сразу видно, — важно начал МакКормик. — А Такер не дурак. Думаешь, он просто так ее терпит?  
— Ну, она ему списывать дает… — предположил Стэн, передернув плечами.  
— Ага. Но это не так важно. Самое главное то, что она телка. И свободная! Немного плоская, но зато фигура хорошенькая. Понимаешь, о чем я? — пошло подергал бровями Кенни.  
— Фу… — наморщился рядом сидящий Кайл, что нагло подслушивал. — Кенни, это не твое дело.  
— Я просто объясняю своему менее прошаренному в таких делах другу, что хочет парень от любой девушки, — важно заявил Кеннет, обняв Стэна за плечо. — Но да, думаю ты понял. Крэйг хочет ей вдуть. Наверное, на своей днюхе.  
— Блять… — протянул Марш, которого этот прогноз совершенно не обрадовал.  
— Ох, чувак… — пробормотал Кайл, сочувствуя. — Может, все не так плохо?  
— Плохо, — фыркнул Кенни в ответ. — Ушла твоя Ред, — в конце концов сказал МакКормик, поднимаясь со скамьи.  
— Чего? — не понял Стэн.  
А потом до него дошло, из-за чего он растерянно хлопнул глазами и удивленно посмотрел в сторону уходящего МакКормика. Он что, решил, что его любовь — Ред?  
Видимо, так и есть, потому что Брофловски, сидящий по соседству, выглядел точно также. Ошалело и удивленно.  
И Стэн совершенно не знал, что делать. Стоит ли говорить Кенни, что на Ред ему по-барабану? Наверное, нет. Потому что тогда он все поймет про Крэйга, а Маршу не хотелось бы, чтоб кто-то был в курсе их странных взаимоотношений, в которых он сам не уверен.  
Доел обед Марш быстро, лишь бы не видеть, как Ред обнимает Такера. От этого становилось тошно и мерзко, словно в одну секунду эта милашка превратилась в полную стерву и суку. Конечно, это неправда. Все-таки она свободна, он свободен… Судьба, как иначе?  
Уже днем в субботу все начали писать друг другу, обсуждая планы на вечеринку. Ему даже написала Бебе, спрашивая, какое платье лучше. Стэн особо не разглядывал, но написал, что красное. Хотя ему было совершенно насрать, какое и зачем платье носила Стивенс. Они все для него одинаковы.  
Сам Марш не стал париться, надев черную футболку и зауженные темные джинсы. Он не был оригинален, что поделать. Его не парил внешний вид. Единственное, что волновало Стэна, то, как отреагирует Крэйг на его появление, что скажет насчет подарка и не будет ли он выглядеть странно, преподнося его парню. Наверное, он один так тщательно все подбирал.  
А еще было одно — «но». Марш все еще был наказан, а его мать уверена, что он никуда не пойдет. Как правило, Стэн не собирался ее слушать. Наверняка, она его потеряет, обзвонит всех родителей и просто убьет в конце концов, но его так сильно тянуло к Крэйгу, потому он не мог ждать. Поэтому чувство того, что этот вечер необычайно важен, звучало в голове.  
Ближе к одиннадцати, когда мать с отцом устроились смотреть какой-нибудь фильм, забыв про него, Стэн открыл окно, попутно надевая куртку и зашнуровывая кеды. Затем скинул вниз пакет с подарком. К счастью, упал он аккуратно, в сугроб, и даже не перевернулся. Потом Марш и сам перелез, оттолкнувшись и неловко приземлившись в ком снега. К счастью, ничего не ушиб, зато почти с ног до головы был в белой параше. Отряхнулся Стэн кое-как, решив, что само отпадет по дороге. Встал, поднял из сугроба пакет и потрусил к забору. Сердце его, как правило, стучало слишком громко для того, кто тихо хотел выбраться из дома. Но окна родителей выходили на другой двор, да и, скорее всего, сейчас они, кроме фильма, совершенно ничего не видят.  
Потому перелез через забор Стэн без препятствий и даже приземлился нормально. Вообще, Марш мог бы выйти через главный вход, но боялся спалиться, если мать пойдет на кухню. Ничего, хоть и залезть было сложновато, но заняло это лишь минуты две. А потом Марш пошел в сторону дома Клайда, то и дело переходя на бег, а потом вновь замедляясь и пытаясь успокоить свое сердце, потому что-то билось так, словно готово в любой момент остановиться. Упасть замертво здесь — неплохая идея, но сейчас не совсем то время, когда это надо делать.  
Когда Марш пришел, уже вовсю гремела музыка, а на улице стемнело. Встретил его на пороге Твик.  
— О-о-о, С-стэн! Ты долго, — на щеках у парня уже был румянец. Видимо, успел выпить.  
— Так вышло, — отмахнулся Стэн, оглядываясь по сторонам и снимая куртку.  
Потом Марш направился вместе с Твиком в общую комнату, где все и собрались. Первым, на кого натолкнулся взглядом Стэн, были Венди и Эрик, которые сидели и обнимались. Тестабургер практически залезла к нему на колени, вызывая у Марша приступ тошноты. Но уже не от любви, а от мерзости. Сбоку от них сидел смеявшийся Кайл вместе с Баттерсом, который оживленно болтал с… Крэйгом.  
Такер был в простенькой, синей рубашке и черных штанах, но, вашу мамашу, как же ему это шло. Хотя Крэйгу идет практически все. Нет, он не был из типа тех людей, на которых даже шмотки бомжа смотрятся отлично. Просто у Такера была такая складная фигура, что большее количество одежды сидело на нем замечательно.  
Когда они с Твиком вошли, то все сначала замерли. Спустя секунду отмер Кайл, замахавший рукой, Кенни радостно закричал, и даже Эрик оторвался от своей ненаглядной Венди. Только Крэйг отвернулся, спрашивая что-то у Клайда.  
Как оказалось позже, все уже успели выпить хоть немного. Потому от Кенни разило перегаром, Кайл пьяно хихикал, а Крэйг стал более…оживленным. А также все успели поздравить его, но только не Стэн, который даже говорить «С днем рожденья» при всех не хотел. Но вывести Такера на откровенный разговор также сложно, как решать экзамены. Потому что почти всегда Стэн не знал ответа и действовал наугад, ведь те отношения, которые были у него с Венди, не похожи на те, что у него с Крэйгом. Точнее, у них даже не отношения, но Марш предпочитал так думать.  
Все тусовались кучками. Эрик занимался только своей Венди. Кайл уделял почти все внимание Баттерсу, хоть тот и рвался поговорить с Крэйгом больше, чем со своим соулмейтом. Кенни курил косяк в сторонке и изредка ржал. Но большинство все равно окружало именинника. Неудивительно.  
Стэну оставалось в одиночестве сидеть в сторонке, мяться и не знать, куда себя деть. Только пил пиво, кажущееся безвкусным, и листал обновления в телефоне, используя его как прикрытие, чтоб смотреть на Крэйга, которого нагло обнимала Ред.  
По сравнению с другими девчонками она смотрелась просто. Венди была в коротком синем платье, накрутила бигуди и накрасилась. Бебе собрала свои кудри в высокий хвост, надела красный топ и черную мини-юбку. Видимо, вариант с платьями отпадал. Макияж у нее тоже был кричащий, подчеркивающий губы и глаза.  
А вот Ред выглядела совершенно обычно. Даже наоборот, в школе она выглядела более нарядно. Сейчас на ней была длинная застиранная футболка с Пикачу и какие-то треники. На ресницах только тушь и больше ничего. Но Ред все равно почему-то сидела под боком у Такера, мурлыкала ему что-то на ушко и счастливо улыбалась, когда он отвечал.  
Постепенно Маршу даже начиналось казаться, что действительно они красивая пара. Милая ярко-рыжая Ред с мрачным брюнетом Такером. Как правило, такие мысли еще сильнее вгоняли в тоску. Отчего пил Стэн еще больше.  
Без игр на любой вечеринке не обходится, потому как заниматься больше нечем. Алкоголь быстро надоедал, хотелось творить всяко-разное. Например, целоваться в пыльном узком шкафу, как предложил Кенни, у которого язык заплетался.  
Идею восприняли хорошо. Даже Стэн был не против, но только потому что делать больше нехуй, к тому же есть вероятность оказаться в шкафу вместе с Крэйгом. А тому вместе с Ред… Решали это дело раскруткой бутылки.  
Семь минут на небесах, вот как называлась эта игрушка. Дерьмовая игра, в которую Стэн пообещал себе больше не играть.  
Раскручивал бутылку именинник, поскольку…ну, это понятно. Но не понятно, почему та указала прямо на Марша.  
Еще совершенно не понятно, почему внутри все взорвалось, а потом начало рушиться, да с таким грохотом, что заглушало даже истеричный смех МакКормика, что советовал им хорошо повеселиться.  
Стэну было не то что страшно заходить внутрь, ему было до ужаса жутко смотреть на Крэйга в этот момент. Такер, как нарочно, молчал, но первый пошел в шкаф Клайда нетвердым шагом, покачиваясь. Марш, к слову, пошел тоже не очень-то ровно, успев удариться лбом о дверцу.  
В шкафу было узко. Ахренеть, как. Потому Крэйг дышал ему в ключицы, а Стэн надеялся, что не возбудится прямо здесь. Еще и пакет с подарком мешал. Почему-то Марш не догадался его оставить, все время слоняясь с ним, как долбаеб. Хотя прямо сейчас самое время отдать подарок. Хоть и не по своей воле, они оказались одни. Может, так Стэн отвлечется от возбуждения. Уже хорошо. К несчастью, Марш говорить речи не умел, потому говорить начал неловко, запинаясь.  
— Блять, Крэйг, я, короче… — а потом до Стэна дошло, что время уже перевалило за двенадцать.  
Ведь если он скажет что-то своему соулмейту после того, как тому исполниться шестнадцать, на его запястье появиться первое слово, которое он сказал.  
Блять.  
Блять. Блять. Блять.  
Когда можно начинать истерить?


	7. Chapter 7

Вообще-то такие моменты никогда не длятся, словно время замерло. Словно это замедленная съемка. Нет, нечто подобное всегда идет также, как и обычное время. Но ты все равно стоишь и ничего не можешь предотвратить, потому что-то стекленеет внутри, покрываясь корочкой льда и окутывая с головой. Потому все, что тебе остается, так это пялиться на неизменный конец.  
В дальнейшем обычно, если ты, конечно, выжил, прокручиваешь этот момент снова. И снова. И снова. И думаешь, что стоило поступить по-другому. Быть творцом своей судьбы или что-то в этом роде. Но, как правило, в следующий раз ты все также будешь стоять, как истукан, и надеяться, что когда-нибудь сможешь исправить. Сделать так, как никогда бы не осмелился.  
Нечто подобное испытывал Стэн, глядя на то, как взгляд Крэйга почему-то стекленеет, а он поворачивается к своей руке и смотрит на появившуюся надпись.  
Блять.  
Такая размашистая, немного неровная, но очень яркая и сразу бросающаяся в глаза. Словно маркером писали, а не так, как у Стэна, больше схожая на ручку.  
Если бы сейчас Крэйг Такер не взглянул на него так…то Стэн бы, наверняка, стал бы возмущаться, мол, какого хуя у него так дерьмово написано. Но Марша отвлекли глаза Крэйга. Его зеленое море трав, колыхающиеся под ветром, но сейчас застывшее. Стэну на секунду показалось, как вся зелень вдруг резко пожухла, став темной и мертвой. Марш под этим взглядом, кажется, задрожал. Интересно, у него там шапка не горит?  
Но как только Такер открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, Стэн сразу же встрепенулся и затараторил:  
— Ого, у тебя соулмейт! А кто?! — болтал Марш. — Познакомишь?! Ой, у тебя такая же надпись, что и у меня! Вот это совпадение! — в любой непонятной ситуации вести себя, как придурок. Проверенный метод.  
— Марш, из кого ты дурака делаешь? — практически прорычал Крэйг. Ну, видимо, на нем этот метод не работал. Печально.  
— Слушай, Факер, я не знаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал Стэн, отводя взгляд и прижимаясь к стенке. — Если тебя что-то беспокоит, то давай выйдем и все спокойно обсудим.  
— Я тебя когда-нибудь придушу, Марш, так и знай, — зашипел Такер, хватая Стэна за воротник футболки и придвигаясь вплотную. — Какого. Блять. Хуя?! — разделяя слова, проговорил Крэйг.  
А Марша волновал лишь тот факт, что низкому Крэйгу для того, чтоб нормально прижать его к стенке, пришлось вставать на цыпочки. Ну, и еще то, что они сейчас, ахуеть, как близко, а в штанах начинает теплеть.  
— Ну, так получилось, — слегка улыбнувшись, Стэн вновь обвел взглядом Крэйга и отвернулся в сторону. — Все бывает в этой жизни, знаешь ли.  
— И даже то, что я твой ебанный!.. — видимо, Такер осознал, что слишком громкий, потому притих, но взгляд его метал такие молнии, что не было сомнений в том, что он еще бесится. -…соулмейт.  
— С чего ты взял? — не сдавался Стэн, зато сдавался его член. Ой, как дерьмово.  
Крэйг терпеливо вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, видимо, успокаивая бешенство внутри себя, а потом посмотрел на Марша, как на полного идиота. Ну, почему «как»? Вообще-то Стэн и был полным идиотом. Он же футболист, что с него взять? А все типичные футболисты, как правило, тупые, как пробки.  
— Чувак… — протянул Крэйг, сдерживая позыв набить Стэну ебало. — Чел… У тебя член мне в бедро, блять, упирается, а ты еще, сука, спрашиваешь.  
— Я мечтаю о Венди.  
— Она с Картманом.  
— Блять!  
Ладно, здесь Стэн немного прокололся. Все-таки говорить, что ты представляешь на месте своего соулмейта, бывшую девушку, определенно странно. Особенно, если ты сам рассказал о ее нынешнем парне. Марш от этого скривился, зло скаля зубы, а у Крэйга на лице появилось злое торжество от правоты.  
— Такой жалкой попытки оправдаться я в жизни не видел, — протянул Крэйг, злорадствуя. — Есть еще оправдания?  
— Ну, я гей… И я скрываю это. А еще представлял, что здесь стоит Кайл, а не ты, — может, Такер бы ему и поверил, если бы Стэн звучал более убедительно, но сказал это все Марш настолько палевно, что даже при всем желании не поверить.  
— А может, это потому что я твой соулмейт? — протянул Крэйг, выгибая одну бровь. Ого, мимика. Так значит, Такер не кирпич?  
— Может быть, — неопределенно пожал плечами Стэн. — А может и нет.  
— Окей, я тебя понял, Марш, — со вздохом ответил Крэйг, наконец-то отстраняясь и давая Стэну возможность натянуть футболку пониже, чтоб прикрыть стояк.  
— И что ты понял? — глуповато переспросил Стэн.  
За это Такер кинул на него уничтожающий взгляд. Он означал «ты идиот?» Потому Марш кивнул.  
Вообще-то Стэн не совсем идиот. В их же компании не зря он был лидером банды. Самый адекватный и разумный же, хуле. Но просто вокруг Крэйга летала такая неуловимая аура, что ты хочешь-не-хочешь, а будешь ощущать себя тупее, чем есть на самом деле. Чертов сноб.  
Потом в шкафу воцарилось молчание. Наверно, им оставалось минуты три-четыре перед тем, как дверцы шкафа откроются, а их мир распадется. Их маленький мир, где Крэйг Такер наконец-то узнал правду, но не бьет ебальник, а как-то иронично ухмыляется. И где Стэн Марш может не бояться, улыбаясь так широко, как только может. Потому что внутри такое щекотное, счастливое ощущение, что губы сами собой растягиваются в совершенно дурацкой лыбе.  
— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — решил уточнить Марш.  
— Набухаюсь и все забуду, — отмахнулся Крэйг, а у Стэна даже такой хрупкий мир, но начал ломаться.  
Потому что Такеру насрать. Он ведь даже не любит Стэна, как Кенни Твика. Наверное, Крэйгу вообще нравились девушки. Не парни. А какая-нибудь Ред, что будет восторженно пищать, когда Такер начнет делать ей нелепые комплименты, вешаться ему на шею и клясться в вечной любви. Ну, всякая херня романтичная, что все время делают девушки с парнями.  
Марш сразу опустил голову, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Хотелось накричать, расплакаться и просто повести себя наконец так, как хотелось, выплескивая наболевшее. Но в итоге Стэн просто сжимал кулаки и надеялся, что Крэйг не заметит его подавленного состояния.  
А Такер заметил. Наблюдая своими невозможно зелеными глазами и как-то особенно улыбаясь. Стэн это ощущал, даже не смотря на Крэйга. Ощущал и покрывался стайкой мурашек, что сразу же забегали по позвоночнику, заставляя Марша жмуриться и кусать собственные губы. Он ощущал себя провинившимся учеником перед мудрым учителем. Нашкодившим ребенком перед матерью. Да кем угодно, кто мог провиниться перед Крэйгом. И вина эта была в том, что Стэн оказался его соулмейтом, как бы глупо это ни было. Словно он выбирал, с кем хочет быть связан.  
Вот только Крэйг почему-то вновь подошел, приподнимая его голову и долго глядя в глаза. У Стэна, засмотревшегося в зеленое поле, голова пошла кругом. А потом и вовсе практически взорвалась, когда Такер быстро облизнул свои губы, наклонил слегка голову и первый прижался к чужим губам, начиная поцелуй.  
Обычно всегда вел Стэн, хотя бы потому что он парень, а все, с кем он встречался до этого, были девушки, но сейчас он даже растерялся. Крэйг легко перехватывал главенство, притиснув Марша еще сильнее к стене, хотя куда уж ближе, и буквально захватывая его рот. Стэн же вел себя, как какой-то девственник, стукаясь об железки Такера и не зная, куда деть руки, язык, губы, да и вообще себя самого. Но все опасения и мысли исчезали от ощущений, что дарил ему Крэйг, кусая губы, сплетаясь с языком и практически вылизывая изнутри, как бы мерзко это не звучало. К тому же это не было мокро. Не так, как целовался тот же Кенни. Это скорее…агрессивно. Так что Стэн начинал понимать, что никакой Такер не похуист, а ебанный агрессор, мастерски скрывающий ведущую позицию. И Стэну это охуеть, как нравилось.  
Марш, слегка придя в себя, положил руки Крэйгу на плечи, начиная активно участвовать в поцелуе. Он сминал чужие губы и чувствовал, как бабочки или какие-то другие насекомые, хер их знает, порхают у него в животе.  
Но эта идиллия, как правило, не могла длиться вечно. Как только Такер услышал, как дверцу шкафа собираются открыть, он оттолкнул от себя Марша, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и первым выскакивая из шкафа. Стэну оставалось лишь хлопать глазами, прикрывать футболкой свой стояк и надеяться, что никто не заметят его чертовски красных щек.  
К счастью, ему повезло, поскольку все в комнаты были пьяны, а, значит, даже толком не могли заострить на этом внимания. Эрик и Венди по-прежнему сосались, Твик и Баттерс о чем-то болтали под пристальным взглядом Кайла, а Кенни, Клайд и Ред обступили Крэйга.  
Стэн вновь оставался один.  
Дальнейшие попытки поговорить с Такером не увенчались успехом, поскольку он нажрался. Вообще-то, Стэн отчасти тоже, иначе бы перед глазами все не плыло, но Крэйг достаточно сильно для того, чтоб практически ничего не понимать.  
Такер громко смеялся от какой-то шутки Кенни, успевал тискать Ред и шататься из стороны в сторону. Даже один раз навалился на Стэна, запнувшись. Тогда Марш хотел завести диалог, но Крэйг грубо его послал, толкнул и ушел искать своих дружков. Вот и какого хрена с ним не так?  
Наверное, последнее, что ожидал от Такера Стэн, так это то, что под конец вечеринки он уйдет в комнату, поскольку «заебали, идите нахуй». Но это не самое страшное. Самое хуевое было в том, что Крэйг ушел не один. А вместе с рыжей Ред, которая при том успела весело улыбнуться, блестя счастливыми глазами. Сразу становилось понятно, что ушли они туда далеко не просто так.  
От этого понимания Стэну становилось так больно, что долго оставаться он там не стал. Сунул подарок в какой-то угол, чтоб никто не нашел, кроме самого Такера, а затем поспешил уйти, шатаясь и смотря пустым взглядом в никуда.  
Сам факт того, что Крэйг, знающий об соулмейтах, пошел спать с Ред, делал настолько больно, что внутри что-то рвалось. С такой силой, что у Марша дыхание сперло. Невозможное, отвратительное чувство, мешающее жить. Это не были бабочки, это был противный червь, разъедающий все изнутри. Иногда, может, он переставал копаться внутри, когда Крэйг был рядом, но потом вновь начинал с новой силой сжирать Стэна.  
Марш не выдержал, не доходя до дома. Опираясь об фонарный столб, Стэн наклонился, чувствуя спазмы, сжимающие живот. Скулы свело, а горло начало содрогаться. Он блевал, надеясь, что поможет. Избавиться от пожирающего чувства. Избавиться от боли.  
И вроде даже помогло, потому, когда Стэн присел на асфальт, уткнувшись лбом в колени, боль утихла. Осталась только пустота с не пониманием. Когда они поцеловались, Марш верил, что понял Такера. Наконец-то все осознал, но вновь выходило, что Крэйг оставался какой-то ебаной загадкой, которую Стэн решить никак не мог. Попросту не выходило. Слишком идиот для таких логических цепочек.  
А по пришествию домой, он заперся в комнате и всю ночь лежал, пялясь в потолок. Бездействие — это плохо, но Стэну было поебать, потому и воскресенье он ничего не делал. Хотя, нет, он смотрел фотки с вечеринки в инсте одноклассников.  
Марш вообще не понимал, зачем кто-то делает селфи. Особенно девушки. Боже, у Бебе на четвертой фотке подряд одинаковое лицо и ракурс. Нахуя? И Венди все было заполонено Эриком. Тестабургер всегда больше любила фотографировать других.  
У Ред были две-три новых фотографии. Одна с Кенни, другая с Венди, а третья с Крэйгом. Она корчила мину. И, блять, Такер тоже. Какого хрена?! Стэн только вчера узнал, что Такер использует хоть какую-то мимику, а с Ред он вовсю рожи корчил! Блять, это вообще не поддавалось объяснениям.  
Особенно, если учитывать, что на фотографиях у Клайда, такеровское ебало оставалось таким же равнодушным, как и всегда. Стэн просто не понимал. Что с этой Ред не так?! Она же просто девчонка!  
Почекав ее профиль еще какое-то количество времени, Стэн не нашел ничего интересного, кроме как селфи, ее худющих ног и цветочков. Ой, да ладно! Даже у Бебе поинтереснее.  
Профиль же Крэйга оставался не обновляем. Но опять же, он попросту никогда не стремился кидать куда-то свои фотографии. Даже на фейсбуке у Такера не было каких-нибудь селфи, а только какие-то картинки.  
Потому большую часть времени Стэн потратил на то, что искал изображение Крэйга. Отличное такое времяпровождение, когда пытаешься забыть о своей боли, связанной как раз с ним. Это как если бы кто-то обжегся, а потом снова пошел бы пить кипяток. Или если бы у кого-то случилось обморожение, а он идет играть в снежки. Заебись же.  
Утро понедельника…было нормальным. Ну, обычным утром понедельника, хоть Стэн боялся и не хотел идти в школу. Лишь бы не видеть Крэйга и его рожу. Но его мать не была такой, как мамаша Картмана, что разрешала ему сидеть дома и делать, что он хочет. Нет, его бы мать с криками и воплями бы забежала в комнату, заставляя шуровать в школу. А потом бы накинулась на отца. Потому хочешь-не-хочешь, а идти надо.  
В школе Стэн сразу устремился к кабинету, даже не смотря на одноклассников и не здороваясь. Но в коридоре все равно пришлось столкнуться с ними, поскольку внутрь никогда и никого не пускали до звонка.  
— Привет, чувак! — замахал ему Кайл, широко улыбаясь.  
Он был без Баттерса. Наверное, Стотч опаздывал, поскольку всегда выходил поздно.  
— Прив, — не очень-то радостно отозвался Стэн.  
— О, Стэнли. Как жизнь? — как оказалось, рядом стоял и МакКормик.  
— Отлично, — отмахнулся Марш, молясь, чтоб все от него отстали.  
— Эй, чел, что с тобой? — с сомнением спросил Кайл, но потом кое-что осознал.  
Брофловски схватил Стэна чуть выше локтя, кивнул Кенни, немного растерявшемуся от такого, и повел в уголок, подальше от чужих ушей. Это смотрелось, как какой-то женский секрет, как когда девочки уходят в сторонку, сплетничая.  
— Ну, что такое, Кайл? — тяжело вздохнув, протянул Стэн, бросая взгляд на Кенни, а потом мигом столбенея.  
К МакКормику подходил Крэйг.  
— Это из-за Такера, да?! — излишне громко воскликнул Кайл, из-за чего Такер кинул странный взгляд на них.  
От этого у Стэна, кажется, начали дрожать коленки. О Господи. О Господи.  
Но Крэйг отвернулся, возвращаясь к беседе с Кенни. МакКормик активно жестикулировал, а Такер кивал, пожимал плечами или бросал редкие фразы.  
— Из-за Такера?! Крэйга?! — продолжал Кайл, из-за чего Марш шикнул на него.  
— Тише будь!  
— Ой. Ладно, ладно, я понял, — притих Брофловски, но все равно уточнил. — Из-за него же, да?  
— Конечно из-за него, — фыркнул Стэн. — Я больше не из-за чего и не парюсь.  
— Блин, точно же, — осенило Кайла. — Ты видел? Он с Ред ушел в комнату. Выпивший. Они точно трахались.  
— А еще он узнал, что он мой соулмейт. И мы засосались, — решил тогда уж поделиться всем Стэн, не отмалчиваясь.  
— Ахренеть… — присвистнул Брофловски. — Но, погоди. Зачем тогда идти с Ред в одну комнату? Или он настолько был пьян, что не понимал, что творит? Чувак, какого хрена? — осыпал его вопросами Кайл.  
— Ну…когда мы были в шкафу, то я спросил его, что он собирается делать дальше, — начал объяснять все лучшему другу Стэн. — А он сказал, что напьется, чтоб забыть все. И я вообще теперь понятия не имею, помнит он или нет.  
— Так спроси его, — предложил идеальное решение Кайл.  
Наверное, Стэн так бы и сделал, если бы до усрачки не боялся даже дышать рядом с Крэйгом. Потому вариант как-то не прокатывал. Увы.  
— Да ладно, — закатил глаза Марш. — Если я его спрошу, то он поймет, что я его соулмейт. Но если спрошу, мол, ты помнишь, что было на вечеринке, то он сразу просечет, что между нами что-то было. И, как бы…мне страшно. Я боюсь, как он отреагирует, — признался со вздохом Стэн.  
— Ну, хочешь, я его спрошу, — предложил по-дружески Кайл, но Стэн помотал головой. Это ведь было только его дело. Не стоило вмешивать других, но он был благодарен Брофловски за поддержку.  
Когда раздался звонок, Стэн одним из последних зашел в класс. Ему не хотелось даже смотреть на Крэйга. К счастью, тот сидел сзади, потому любоваться его затылком Маршу не приходилось. Хоть что-то хорошее. Да и Такер не сверлил Стэна взглядом. Казалось, что он и вовсе забыл о произошедшем. А может и не предал значения.  
Крэйг оставался Крэйгом, игнорируя происходящее. Или просто положив хуй. А Стэну оставалась мучиться, надеясь на лучшее.  
Отлично, блять.  
Но опять же, просто мучиться и страдать Стэн не собирался. Потому и решил, что следовало бы поговорить с Такером. А еще, может быть, с Ред, но была огромная вероятность, что девчонка распиздит, а Маршу не хотелось бы потом искать отговорки, почему он доебался до нее.  
Но Стэн чувствовал себя из-за этого откровенно паршиво. Потому что ощущение, что он просто не пытается, выедало ему голову. Хотя бы потому, что стоило самому действовать, а не ждать от Такера чего-то особенного при его похуизме. Видимо, Крэйг не собирается делать ответного шага. В таком случае Маршу стоило сделать сразу два шага к нему навстречу. Все-таки кто знает. Может, это даст результат?  
Потому Стэн решил, что после последнего урока поговорит с Такером, чего бы ему это не стоило. Школьные сплетни — последнее, что его должно колыхать по сути. Как и то, что о нем подумает Ред. Какое ему дело до того, что подумает эта девчонка?  
После того, как закончился последний седьмой урок, Стэн сразу помчался к крыльцу школы, собираясь подкараулить Крэйга там. Вот только почему-то никакого Такера не видать. Мимо проходили школьники, косились в его сторону и не понимали, из-за чего Марш застрял, не стремясь валить домой как можно быстрее. Брофловски обеспокоенно подошел к нему, расспрашивая, чего он тут, но Стэн лишь отмахнулся, не желая отвлекать Кайла от его милований с Баттерсом. Следом пришедшего Кенни Марш тоже хотел отослать назад, но тот лишь хмыкнул, доставая сигареты и закуривая.  
— Ты кого ждешь-то? — МакКормик покосился в сторону выхода из школы, будто кто-то, кого караулит Стэн, прямо сейчас выйдет оттуда.  
— Не важно, — нервно улыбнулся Марш, передернув плечами.  
— А по-моему важно, — хмыкнул Кенни. — Давай, колись, — МакКормик потыкал его локтем в бок, заставляя парня поморщиться из-за неприятных ощущений.  
— Черт, Кенни, отвали!.. — вяло отмахнулся от него Стэн, отходя в сторону.  
Кеннет лишь закатил глаза, но на его бледных губах заиграла улыбка. Он слегка облизнулся, выдохнул дым от сигареты почти в лицо Маршу и вновь заговорил.  
— Я, вообще-то, не люблю лезть в чужую жизнь, да и мне плевать, но возможно тот, кого ты так ждешь, прямо сейчас переписывает химию.  
— А если нет? — предположил Стэн, стараясь не так сильно выдавать волнение, появившееся где-то внутри.  
— Ну… — Кенни замялся, зажав зубами сигарету и сунув руки в карманы парки. — Там некоторые из нашего класса сидят, так что… — не очень понятно пробурчал МакКормик и развел руки в стороны.  
Марш замер на секунду, вновь кинул взгляд на выход из школы, потом на Кенни, вызывая у него веселую улыбку. Тогда Стэн, поняв, что МакКормик не нуждается в компании, сразу же метнулся в школу, где добежал до класса химии. Возле него в одиночестве сидела Ред, слушающая музыку в наушника и придерживая одной рукой свои и Такера вещи.  
Стэна она не заметила, из-за чего ему пришлось тормошить ее по плечу. Ред сразу же вскинула голову, непонимающе взглянула на него и сняла наушник, хмуря тонкие брови.  
— Прив, — в итоге неловко сказала она, нарушая тишину, которую Стэн боялся развеить.  
— А, ну, эм, привет, — замялся Марш, встрепенувшись.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — Ред улыбнулась довольно дружелюбно и миловидно, не надавливая на Стэна.  
Кажется, Марш начинал понимать, почему Такер слоняется именно с ней. Ред была не навязчивой, но дружелюбной и открытой. Она не просила много внимания, довольствуясь молчаливой компанией Крэйга. Наверное, потому он и пускал ее в свою душу. И из-за этого понимания Стэну аж стало стыдно за плохие мысли про эту замечательную девушку. Про все, что уже успел надумать. Из-за этого он даже не смог смотреть на нее, опустив взгляд.  
— Можно поговорить с тобой?  
— Ну, ладно… — настороженно отозвалась Ред, снова неловко растянув губы в улыбке. — О чем?  
— Ред…слушай… Ты ведь не соулмейт Такера? — набрав по больше воздуху, Стэн выпалил это, решив, что тянуть не имеет смысла.  
Лицо Ред на мгновение побледнело, отчего веснушки показались еще ярче. Она захлопала глазами, облизнула губы, стараясь не смотреть на Марша. Потеребила наушник, который держала в руках.  
— Ну… Стэн… Я не знаю своего соулмейта, — растерянно пробормотала девушка, жалостливо скривившись. — Только никому не говори! Вообще никому. Это секрет. Ну, что я и Крэйг…  
— Я понял, — закивал Марш, слегка приободрившись. — А ты знаешь, чей соулмейт Такер?  
Ред только грустно покачала головой, закрывшись алыми волосами. Ее худенькая фигура вся поникла, ссутулившись.  
— Он не говорил мне. Я бы тебе и не сказала, — резко вскинулась она, нахмурившись. — Крэйг сказал, что не хочет, чтоб кто-нибудь еще знал о его соулмейте, кроме него самого. А потом набухался, — Ред с раздражением вздохнула и закатила глаза с огромной досадой. — Кто бы это не был, но Крэйга он не обрадовал. Он был буквально в истерике!.. — а потом она заткнулась, прижав ладони ко рту. — Ой…слушай, забудь, что я тут наговорила! Просто это дело только Крэйга, и я понимаю, что ему тяжело. Так что, ну… Просто никому не рассказывай!  
— Эм, хорошо… — неуверенно кивнул Марш, стараясь обмозговать все услышанное.  
— Никому не говори об этом! — вновь важно повторила Ред, но затем расслабленно улыбнулась, засовывая наушник обратно.  
Стэн остался практически наедине со своими мыслями. Значит, выходило, что Ред не имела понятия, кто соулмейт Крэйга и по сути служила его прикрытием. А чтоб понять, что именно Марш его пара, девчонка была просто слишком наивной. Такер же воспринял все более болезненнее, чем он думал. Представить его истерику было сложной задачей, но раз Ред так серьезна, то, кажется, Такер действительно расстроен. Но из-за чего такие сложности и переживания? Стэн понятия не имел, хотя очень хотелось бы узнать. К тому же оставался главный вопрос по-прежнему не решенным. Трахался в ту ночь Крэйг с Ред или нет? Возможно, какой-нибудь Кенни спросил бы об этом без тени стыда на лице, но Стэн так не мог. К тому же, какой открытой бы не была эта девушка, о своих половых связях распространяться она явно не станет.  
Вывел из мыслей Стэна радостный голос Ред.  
— О, Крэйг!  
Такер вышел из кабинета химии равнодушный, чрезмерно спокойный. Неудивительно. Он был парнем мозговитым, потому предмет давался ему неплохо. А писклявая жирная сука, прибывающая у них училкой по этому предмету, относилась к нему даже снисходительно, в отличии от самого Марша, которого постоянно шпыняла. Интересно, она хотя бы ебет, что ее предмет ему нахуй не нужен в жизни? Видимо нет.  
В целом, после химии Крэйг выглядел спокойно, но как только его зеленый взгляд натолкнулся на Стэна, сидящего рядом с Ред, то лицо Такера приняло на себя какие-то оттенки мрачности и раздражения. Марш не мог объяснить, что изменилось. Просто взгляд его стал другим, заставляя Стэна прижаться всем телом к скамье, на которой сидел все это время, и перестать дышать.  
Ред, не обращая внимания на это, улыбаясь подскочила к Крэйгу, вручая ему вещи и беря под руку. Такер сразу же отвел взгляд от Марша, изменившись на глазах. Став вновь спокойным и размеренным. Ред он не препятствовал, хоть и вяло попытался убрать руку из ее хватки. Тогда девчушка только посильнее ее сжала, показательно нахмурилась и захихикала, вызывая у Крэйга скупую усмешку. Она что-то спросила у него, Такер кивнул, и они двинулись вдоль коридора к выходу из школы.  
Стэн смотрел им вслед, нелепо хлопая глазами и стараясь прийти в себя. Ощущение взгляда Такера, этого раздражения не покидало его. От этого взора хотелось скрыться, спрятаться и попытаться быть не таким жалким. Марш ощущал себя псиной, на которую собственный хозяин смотрит, как на пыль перед глазами. И это его убивало.  
А еще чертовски злило. Злило, пробуждало настоящую ненависть перед этим равнодушным ублюдком, что смеет не обращать на него внимание. Игнорировать после всего случившегося. Собственное бессилие рождало огромнейшую неприязнь, граничившую с ненавистью. И оставлять это Стэн не собирался.  
Не собирался упускать Такера так легко.  
Добежать до Крэйга не составляет труда и схватить его за плечо, дергая в свою сторону. Чтоб не игнорировал. Чтоб посмотрел, не отводя взгляд.  
И Такер смотрит, не пытаясь скрыть бурливший внутри себя коктейль из неприязни, брезгливости, раздражения. Из чего-то странного, тусклого и серого, что прорывалось сквозь все это. Чего-то, что заставило Стэна замереть с открытым ртом, мешая сказать хоть слово.  
Вот только время никогда не замедлялось. Никогда не прекращало идти. Хотя Стэну хотелось, чертовски хотелось продолжать смотреть в эти глаза, перестав обращать внимание на что-то другое.  
Только иллюзорный мир, каким он бывает в те минуты, также никогда не длится вечно. Пару секунд. А потом он разбивается, и Стэн снова может говорить.  
— Крэйг…  
Такера это выводит из оцепенения. Его, точно такой же мир, также разбивается, заставляя его выпрямиться, выдергивая плечо из захвата чужих пальцев.  
— Отвали, Марш, — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
— Стой, Крэйг! — Стэн вновь хватает его, когда Такер пытается быстрым шагом уйти. Но, кажется, его нервы не выдерживают.  
— Отъебись, — почти рычит.  
Ред обеспокоенно дергает его за рукав толстовки, пытаясь увести. Стэн не дает ей этого.  
— Послушай, Крэйг. Мы можем…  
Договорить Стэну мешает Такер, резко замахнувшийся и ударивший прямо по лицу. Марша от этого оглушает, он отходит назад, пытаясь тряхнуть головой, дабы пропал звон из ушей. Сделать ему это ему вновь не позволяет Крэйг, хватающий его за ворот футболки и притягивающий ближе, чтоб вновь ударить, замахнувшись. Стэн это понимает просто прекрасно. Такер держит своими длиннющими пальцами ахуеть, как крепко. Но, может из-за адреналина, а может из-за нежелания быть побитым, Марш быстрее, чем тот успевает отреагировать, меняет их местами, притиснув уже Такера к стенке.  
Он шипит, откровенно злится. Это удается расслышать легко, хоть звон в ушах по-прежнему мешает нормально ощущать окружающий мир. Стэну наплевать. Стэну хочется выбить дурь из Крэйга, который продолжает почему-то упираться.  
Марш кое-как высвобождает руку, Такер рвется и паникует. Стэну это не мешает схватить его за волосы, стряхивая шапку на пол, и впечатать его затылком об стену. Крэйг дергается, воет от боли, а может, Маршу кажется, он, если честно, уже не разбирает. Видимо, удар не выходит таким сильным, как он планировал, поскольку Такер резко дергается вперед, разжимая пальцы, но в ту же секунду обхватывая лицо Стэна, дабы треснуть собственным об чужое.  
Стэна это заставляет отшатнуться. Он не особо понимает, откуда у него вытекает кровь. Кажется, у него сломан нос. Или разбита губа. Или просто все лицо. Марш почти теряет ориентир, а чтоб не грохнутся назад, хватается за Такера. Тот, видимо, этому не рад. Даже возмущен, отчего пытается отцепить от себя Стэна. Марш держится крепко, стремясь утащить Такера за собой. Крэйга это, наверное, слишком выбесило, отчего он ругается, а потом замахивается, пиная носком кеда прямо в грудь. Марш от этого выплевывает сгусток крови, откашливается, действительно грохаясь на пол. Такер сразу оказывается ближе. Теперь боль резко возникает в районе почек, отчего Стэн вновь судорожно хрипит, выгибается в болезненных спазмах и пытается сморгнуть кровавую пелену, застилающую глаза. Крэйг хочет ударить его снова, но Марш, боясь новой боли, резко обхватывает чужую ногу своими руками, резко дергает ее на себя. Такер вскрикивает. Стэн слышит это отчетливо.  
А потом и глухой звук. Это Крэйг ебнулся на пол, приложившись вновь затылком. Марша это почему-то забавляет, отчего он почти смеется, но потом в плечо прилетает болезненный пинок от Такера. Стэн шипит, снова дергает его. На этот раз к себе, заставляя Крэйга прокатиться по полу, собирая всю грязь.  
Марш вновь замахивается. На фоне испуганные крики Ред, кто-то все-таки соизволил выбежать из кабинета на шум их воплей.  
Кажется, их начинают разнимать.  
Единственное, что Стэн ощущает, это собственную болезненную улыбку, в которой растянулись разбитые губы, и жгучий, пронизывающий взгляд Такера, в котором ему тоже чудится усмешка.


	8. Chapter 8

Все действия, абсолютно любые, самые разные, но несут последствия. Они могут быть незначительными, а могут очень сильно менять всю твою жизнь, мировоззрение, характер и все прочее. Потому, наверное, и говорят, что прежде, чем что-то сделать, то стоит подумать тысячу раз, чтоб не наделать ошибок.  
А Стэн, как раз-таки, думать не умел. Наверное, Крэйг тоже, раз он влип вместе с ним.  
Как только их разняли, то обоих увели к директору. Первым запустили Такера. Того не было несколько минут. Насколько мог слышать Марш, на Крэйга покричали, хотели заставить что-то делать, но, видимо, тот отказался или включил режим камня, ни на что не реагируя и пихая всем под нос средний палец.  
Вышел Такер оттуда с ебалом, ничего не выражающим. Стэн попытался у него спросить, чего от них там требуют, но Крэйг кинул на него такой уничтожающий взгляд, что Марш притих и не осмелился лезть к Такеру, когда тот не в духе.  
Затем вызвали и самого Стэна. В течение минут трех ему промывала мозг директриса Виктория, которую Марш попросту не слушал. Только кивал иногда, мол, ага, да, драться плохо. А после того она протянула ему листок, дабы он написал объяснительную, из-за чего произошла драка. Насколько мог понять Стэн, то Такер отказался писать именно ее. Сам Марш излагать причины их буйства тоже не стремился, хотя бы потому, что все-таки начал первый Такер, хоть и из-за вины Стэна. В любом случае, это звучало, как настоящая подстава Крэйга. Но и самому как-то лезть под удар не хотелось. Потому Стэн тряхнул отрицательно головой, уткнув взгляд в пол и занавесившись темными волосами. Отказ директрисе, конечно же, не понравился.  
— У вас что, заговор?! Сначала этот не пишет, потом вы! Стэнли Марш, советую вам написать, иначе я обзвоню родителей! Отцу позвоню, так и знай! Пиши! — она хлопнула ладонью по столу, заставляя Марша только поморщиться, не более. Возможно, родители его накажут, вероятнее всего, устроят очередной скандал. Мать начнет кричать, отец пытаться оправдать невнимательность к сыну, сваливая тем самым опять всю вину на Шерон. И, наверное, в другом случае Стэн бы действительно написал и свалил, чувствуя вину, которая все равно скоро забудется. Но так выходило, что от любых мыслей, связанных с тем, чтоб подставить или предать Такера, сразу начинало что-то сводить внутри. От этого неприятного ощущения, словно кто-то сдавил все внутренности, хотелось избавиться, но не выходило. Не получалось. Потому Марш не написал ни строчки, выходя из кабинета директриса под ее гневные проклятья.  
Следующим пунктом назначения являлся медицинский кабинет. Крэйга здесь не наблюдалось. Видимо, уже ушел. Хотя, если учесть то, что к здоровью школьников у них относилось со всем возможным похуизмом, то да, действительно, осмотр не занимал много времени. Сделали вид, будто пощупали ребра, не снимая со Стэна толстовку, потрогали нос, спросили «больно?», будто это что-то бы дало, и сказали:  
— Ну, что ж…лечись.  
Отчего? От того, что его соулмейт — гребанный Крэйг Такер? Увы, это не лечится.  
Дальше, куда его принуждали сходить, был кабинет психолога. Неудивительно. Марш туда и хотел отправиться, но отвлекся на что-то синее, лежащее возле стены, около кабинета химии. Там, где они подрались. А присмотревшись, Стэн обнаружил, что это спавшая шапка Крэйга. Ведь действительно. Когда их разняли, на Такере не оказалось его привычного головного убора. Потому Марш свернул, подходя и подбирая чужую шапку. Еще и отряхивая от пыли и грязи. Да уж, Крэйг точно будет сиять от радости, увидев ее.  
Обнаружил Стэн его, сидящим возле кабинета психолога и ожидающим своей очереди. Видимо, очередной проблемный подросток выслушивает бесконечные «п’нятненько?» мистера Мэки. Сам же Такер выглядел очень…напряженно и даже зло.  
Неудивительно. Его волосы были явно против того, чтоб убирали шапку. По-крайней мере, без нее они выглядели чертовски растрепанными и электролизованными, еще и пушились. А челка спадала на глаза, заставляя Такера почти с рычанием убирать ее за уши, но она вновь выбивалась и лезла ему в лицо. Стэн от такого зрелища впервые порадовался, что его собственная прическа даже при снятии шапки оставалась более менее аккуратной.  
Даже, когда Марш подошел и сел рядом, Крэйг продолжал его игнорировать, не повернув голову, чтоб убедиться, какие прекрасные синяки расцветают на лице Стэна.  
— Факер, — не нашел ничего лучше, чем окликнуть Такера, Марш, успевая еще и исковеркать его фамилию.  
— Отъебись, — видимо, их диалог повторяется.  
— Факер, — теперь Стэн это протянул с необычной веселостью, как порой делал Кенни, пытаясь кого-то вывести из себя.  
— Слушай, Марш, отвали, — все-таки поворачивается к нему Такер, меча молнии из глаз.  
Стэн особого страха к нему не проявляет, не дрожит и не отскакивает, боясь очередного удара. Нет, он спокойно накидывает левой рукой Крэйгу на голову шапку, заставляя его проявить хоть какую-то эмоцию, кроме злости. Удивление проскальзывает на чужом лице, но вновь сменяется равнодушием. Такер вертит в руках вернувшийся головной убор, вздыхает и надевает ее, пряча под ней непослушные пряди волос.  
— Теперь поговоришь со мной нормально? — дружелюбно спрашивает Стэн, довольно улыбаясь.  
Почему-то, как только Крэйг вернул душевное равновесие, у Марша полегчало на душе. Даже как-то теплее стало, что ли. А на губах вновь тупая усмешка, которая, он уверен, бесит Такера.  
— О чем? — все-таки со вздохом соглашается он.  
— О…всем, — Стэн стал более серьезным.  
— О чем «о всем»? — с заметным раздражением спрашивает Крэйг, а его лицо приобретает такой вид, словно он говорит с полным идиотом. Хотя, опять же, почему «словно»? Так и есть же.  
— Ну, во-первых, нахуя ты напиздел всем, что Ред твой соулмейт? — решил не таить Марш, спрашивая напрямую.  
— А тебе какое дело? — с усталостью в голосе поинтересовался Такер.  
— С такой, что она не твой соулмейт!  
— А кто мой соулмейт? — Крэйг приподнимает одну бровь вверх и глядит чертовски выразительно.  
— Я! — кричит и шипит одновременно Стэн, не понимая, почему Такер так себя ведет. Решил подразнить его, что ли?  
— Оу…правда, что ли? — с наигранной улыбкой спрашивает Крэйг, потом переводит взгляд на руку, закатывая рукав толстовки. Так и есть. На запястье красноречиво написано.  
Блять. — О, точно. Да, ты мой соулмейт. И что с того?  
Стэн не может найти слов. Марш полностью растерян, а единственное, что он хочет сейчас, это вновь устроить драку, дабы окончательно разбить Такеру его ебальник, стирая эту насмешливую ухмылку. Крэйг просто не может не выводить из себя. Его мудачество все портит, отчего не имеет смысла даже пытаться что-то ему объяснять. У Такера всегда было странное свойство, позволяющее никого не слушать и всех игнорировать. И Марш охуеть, как хотел пробиться сквозь эту стену, дабы наконец-то почувствовать настоящего Крэйга. Того, которого перекрывает огромный слой равнодушия.  
К сожалению, пробиться через эту стену возможно только тогда, когда пробьешь Такеру ебало об обычную стену.  
Потому Стэн резко дернул Крэйга за ворот толстовки, как он самого Марша ранее, и уже хотел ударить его, вот только не вышло. В зеленых, как ебанное поле, глазах Такера появилось нечто серое, перекрывающее эту самую зелень и заставляющее сердце стучать, как заведенное. А самому потянуться на встречу Крэйгу, сталкиваясь с чужими губами.  
Ладони сами собой начали поглаживать чужую талию, а руки Такера обвили его шею. Стэну, наверное, стоило оттолкнуть от себя Крэйга. Хотя бы потому, что они в людном месте, а в любой момент мистер Мэки может выйти из кабинета. Или просто кто-то пройдет мимо. Но Маршу все равно. Действительно просто насрать. Потому что губы Крэйга, которые не искривлены в язвительной усмешке, просто ахуенные. И руки, которые зарываются в его волосы, с чертовски длинными пальцами, тоже просто ахуенные. И весь Такер, которого Стэн практически разложил на скамейке, просто ахуенный. Это уже смахивает на манию, но вообще это последнее, что волнует Марша. Гораздо важнее целовать Крэйга, сминать чужие губы, гладить кожу и чувствовать, пока Такер такой раскрытый и податливый. Пока сам тянется навстречу, не кусается, не кроет матами.  
Марш сам уже не понимает, как оторвался от губ Крэйга, переходя ниже, к худой шее, которую тут же начал покрывать поцелуями. А оттянув ворот серой толстовки, достаточно сильно прикусил, отчего у Такера из губ вырывается хриплый стон. Они замирают. И в то же мгновение Крэйг резко распахивает глаза и вздрагивает. Видимо, осознание того, что его тут вообще-то хотят и что он сам хочет, резко ударяет в голову.  
Такер сразу же отодвигается, поправляя вновь спавшую шапку и толстовку. Марш тоже садится на другой край скамьи, так что сидят они, как полные идиоты, отодвинувшись друг от друга насколько можно. Запыхавшиеся и нервные. Только, как подозревает Стэн, он еще и весь красный, поскольку румянец у него виден всегда ясно. А вот Крэйгу везет. Он легко стал камнем без эмоций. Мда, уж.  
Через минуту или две сразу же выходит мистер Мэки. В его кабинете сидел какой-то первоклашка, что пулей вылетел оттуда. Ну, кто угодно бы выбежал из кабинета после часа нудни.  
Крэйга заводят внутрь первым. Мэки даже слегка улыбается, бормоча что-то о постоянном посетителе. Неудивительно. Хоть в старших классах он перестал так часто посещать психолога, но все равно время от времени попадал сюда. Насколько мог знать Стэн, Такер редко что-то говорил на приемах, предпочитая молчать и слушать, как ему промывают мозги. Все-таки он был очень терпеливым.  
Спустя пару минут к кабинету психолога подходит чета Такеров. Марш, слегка задремавший, вздрогнул, услышав цокот каблуков матери Крэйга. Лора Такер, как всегда, производила впечатление знойной блондинки. Чертовски высокой и длинноногой. Если бы не угрюмое выражение лица, не стальной взгляд, то она могла быть первой красавицей. Чертами лица, глазами, губами, тонкой фигурой и длинными паучьими пальцами она была копией Крэйга. Отец же семейства был…так себе. По крайней мере, Стэн его почему-то не любил и чувствовал откровенную неприязнь.  
Полный и рыжий, с его лица не сходило выражение какого-то презрения вперемешку с самодовольством. Живот выпирал, как и его второй подбородок. Некогда пышные оранжевые волосы почти полностью поредели, торча сейчас нелепо, как ежик. По сравнению с ним его собственный отец — Ренди, был настоящим красавцем.  
В любом случае, когда вышел сам Крэйг, его лицо не озарилось от радости. Оно слегка помрачнело, впрочем, как и у его родителей.  
— Что ты опять вытворяешь?! — прикрикнула на него Лора, хватанув за руку.  
— Опять подрался?! Тебе, блять, мало, что ты на учете?! — Томас замахнулся, отвешивая Такеру не хилый такой подзатыльник.  
Крэйг на него даже не отреагировал, только сжал зубы, подавив желание дать сдачи. Зато вот Стэн не смог сопротивляться, резко подскочив. Наверное, не стоило, но стойкое желание защитить, появившееся где-то внутри, не позволило смотреть, как Такера шпыняют.  
Как только он вскочил со скамейки, то к нему повернулась Лора. Со злыми голубовато-зелеными глазами.  
— Так это ты сделал?! — почти завопила она.  
— Мам, — окликнул ее Крэйг, пытаясь вразумить.  
— Ты у меня ответишь, Марш! Прямо, как свой папаша… — продолжала миссис Такер, пока ее сын не схватил за руку выше локтя.  
— Мам. Хватит, — его голос стал твердым, а хватка, насколько мог судить Стэн, усилилась. Но тут же ослабла. — Пошли домой.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Лора все-таки повернулась к своему сыну, вымученно улыбнувшись. Крэйг тоже попытался выдавить из себя что-то, приподняв края губ.  
Вообще-то Марш по-прежнему хотел с ним поговорить, но дальше его вызвал к себе мистер Мэки. Как правило, ничего важного он не сообщал, п’нятненькая о том, что драться очень плохо. Будто кто-то не знает эту теорию. Куда важнее, чтоб дети ее применяли на практике. Но, как правило, именно на нее всем насрать.  
Потому, покивав пару раз, Марш, точно так же, как и Такер ранее, наткнулся на своих родителей. Шерон готова была метать молнии, ну, а Ренди…выполнял роль подкаблучника, постоянно кивающего на любые слова жены.  
И Стэн совершенно не удивлялся, что в итоге его наказали на ебанный месяц. Интересно, в чем вообще смысл лишения свободы? Будто ему хочется выходить на улицу. Смешно звучит.  
Да, и в целом. Наказывают его постоянно, но как-то характер от этого не меняется. Только злоба на собственных родителей росла день ото дня. На деспотичную мать и отца чмошника. Так себе семейка. Утешала только дебильная мысль, что у Такера тоже отношения в семье не сахар. Хотя радовать себя этим как-то не очень хорошо. Но что если от этого на душе становится легче?  
В школе Крэйг его полностью игнорировал и слонялся со своей бандой, в том числе и Ред. Последняя же кидала на Стэна взгляды, но сразу же отворачивалась и нервно улыбалась. Наверное, считает его чокнутым, поскольку не похоже, чтоб Такер ей проболтался или что она сама догадалась.  
Когда у них пропал урок, Кайл попытался заговорить со Стэном, дабы выяснить причину такого подавленного поведения.  
— Чувак, что происходит? — шикнул Брофловски, садясь возле него на скамейку.  
— Смысле? — не понял Марш.  
Все то время, пока он ходил в школу, Стэн ощущал себя овощем. Делал все то, что просили, иногда отвечал на уроках, а смотреть в сторону Такера даже не смел. Кажется, это было несвойственное ему поведение. Понятно, почему Венди смотрела на него так, будто он болен раком. Скорее, болен Крэйгом, но как уже говорилось ранее, подобное никак не вылечить. Только принять и смиренно ждать дня смерти. Интересно, с каких пор Такер стал страшнее смертельной болезни? Наверное, с таких, когда жизнь полетела по пизде.  
— В прямом, Стэн! — воскликнул Кайл. — Почему вы с Такером игнорите друг друга?  
— Я не игно… — Марш запнулся, увидев, как скептически на него глядит Брофловски.  
Легко понимает, когда Стэн врет. Неудивительно. Лучший друг, все-таки.  
— Расскажи мне все! Тебе же от этого легче станет, я знаю.  
— Ладно, — со вздохом согласился Марш. — Я хотел с ним поговорить. Ред даже не знает, кто его соулмейт на самом деле. Ну, а сам Такер… Когда я попытался его догнать, он разбил мне ебало.  
— А остальные в школе думают, что вы подрались из-за нее, — хмыкнул с улыбкой Кайл.  
— Ну, вот, мы подрались, — повторил Стэн. — Потом пошли к психологу. И, там, мы, короче… — он замялся на пару секунд. — Снова засосались. И в этот раз уже…куда более…откровенно. Скажем так.  
— Смысле? — выпучил глаза Брофловски.  
— Ну, блять, чел, я не собираюсь тебе тут все в подробностях расписывать, — раскраснелся Марш, отодвинувшись от лучшего друга подальше.  
— Ладно, но почему вы друг друга игнорите?  
— А вот это уже я и сам не знаю, — вздохнул Стэн, растирая лицо ладонями. — Это надо спрашивать у Факера. Я его никогда не понимал.  
— Если хочешь узнать что-то о Крэйге, то иди к Кенни, — предложил решение Кайл. — Они часто тусуются вместе. И Такер его терпит.  
— Хм, ну да, думаю, я так и поступлю, — задумался Стэн. — Ладно, спасибо, чел.  
После же этого разговора Марш договорился с МакКормиком, который был вовсе не против помочь другу. Вот только Стэн не ожидал, что тот появится в тот же день у него под окнами, веселом махая рукой и улыбаясь.  
— Что ты там забыл? — шикнул Марш, стараясь не шуметь, дабы не привлечь внимание родителей, смотрящих телек на первом этаже.  
Кенни, приложив к уху руку, сделал вид, что не расслышал. А потом одними губами попросил его спуститься. Стэну захотелось его послать, но желание узнать о Такере побольше пересилило. Пришлось второпях одеваться, при том стараясь еще и не шуметь. Мало получалось, хотя бы потому, что он успел грохнуться, пока надевал джинсы. Но, кажись, родители уже привыкли к странным звукам сверху.  
Сложнее было выскочить из окна. Так уж вышло, что снег уже застилал почти все пространство. Потому и на выступе из окна его было навалом. На этом самом снеге Марш умудрился подскользнуться, подавив вскрик, и грохнуться прямо в сугроб. Повезло, что никаких штыков там не было. Не хотелось бы напороться на один такой. Все-таки бессмертием он не обладает.  
Кенни же это рассмешило, потому он хихикал, зажимая себе рот ладонью, чтоб не начать ржать в голос.  
— Заткнись нахрен, — прошипел Стэн, вылезая из кучи снега.  
МакКормик закивал.  
— Валим отсюда и быстрее, — пробормотал МакКормик и, не помогая Маршу отряхнуться, побежал к забору, дабы вылететь из-за двора.  
Как только Стэн уловил голос матери, которая, кажется, пошла проверить, что там упало, он и сам рванул за Кенни, скользя кедами по снегу. Да уж, тряпичная обувь не самая лучшая в такую погоду. Так они пробежали метров тридцать, останавливаясь, чтоб отдышаться и отсмеяться.  
МакКормик почти в голос ржал, ну, а Марш выдавал среднее между хрипом и смешком.  
— Ох, черт, Стэнли, я так пересрался, когда подумал, что твоя мама нас запалит, — сказал Кенни, успокоившись.  
— Да я сам труханул, — вымученно улыбнулся Стэн.  
— Ну, дак о чем ты хотел поговорить? — закинул руки за голову МакКормик, становясь расслабленно-насмешливым.  
— О Такере, — выдавил вместо со вздохом Марш, повесив голову.  
— О Факере? — повторил удивленно Кенни, как обычно коверкая его фамилию. — Ну, давай, у него и спросим все, что ты желаешь.  
— Чего? Смысле, где он? — испуганно поднял глаза на Кеннета Стэн.  
— Да вот же он, — радостно воскликнул МакКормик, показывая вперед.  
Так и есть. Вдалеке от них виднелась длинная и худая фигура со знакомым желтым помпончиком.  
— Побежали!  
— Чего? Смысле?! Стой, Кенни!.. — но было уже поздно, поскольку Кеннет рванул за Крэйгом, весело выкрикивая «Факер». — Блять, — выругался Стэн, но побежал за ним.  
Насколько мог видеть Марш, жертва их погони все-таки обернулась, скептически глядя на них обоих. МакКормик даже не притормозил, прыгнув на Крэйга и буквально повиснув на нем. Такер не пытался его оторвать от своего тела.  
— МакКормик, или ты сам отлипнешь, или я тебе переломаю руки, — предупредил его Крэйг, совершенно не шутя.  
— Насилие порождает еще больше насилия, — примирительно протянул Кенни, все-таки отходя от Такера. — Оставь свои варварские мысли, Факер.  
На Стэна последний даже не смотрел.  
— Что ты здесь забыл? — все-таки спросил Крэйг, хотя не похоже, что ему интересно.  
— А, точно, — резко вспомнил про Марша Кеннет. — Стэнли что-то хотел спросить у тебя.  
МакКормик по-хозяйски придвинул к себе Стэна, а потом толкнул прямо на Крэйга. Он чудом успел затормозить, не врезавшись.  
— О чем? — закатил глаза Такер, даже не кинув взгляда на Марша.  
— Эм, ну, это не важно. В смысле, я передумал. Думаю, это не слишком важная информация, обойдусь. Ну, вот, да, — начал бормотать Стэн, отходя на пару шагов назад.  
— Стэнли, мы, как бы, ради этого от твоей матери удирали, — нахмурился МакКормик. — Ладно, похрен. А ты что тут забыл, ледяная королева?  
— Сигареты ходил покупать, — Крэйг игнорирует странные прозвища Кенни.  
— Пойдешь с нами гулять? Может, еще за Клайдом зайдем.  
— Чего? Погоди, чел, я же наказан…  
— Об этом уже поздно вспоминать, Стэнли. Или я зря перся к тебе? Так что ты просто обязан с нами потусить, как бы этого не хотел! Да, Крэйг?  
От Кенни уже не отвертеться. Значит, придется выдержать это испытание.  
Хотя неопределенный взгляд Такера определенно напрягал Стэна.  
А какое-то странное, отчасти трепещущее и одновременно испуганное, чувство не переставало биться где-то внутри. И что-то подсказывало, что не один он его испытывает.


	9. Chapter 9

Часто в жизни люди строят планы. Это вполне нормально. Нет, не такие планы, мол, съездим через год на Мальдивы. Нет, именно такие планы, вроде обычных, на вечер. Допустим, сходить погулять, вернуться домой, благополучно сделать уроки и завалиться спать. По крайней мере, такой примерно план строил на этот вечер Стэн.  
Он хотел быстренько переговорить с Кенни насчет Такера и того, как к нему подступиться, потом прошмыгнуть домой, пока мать и отец разошлись, например, по комнатам, затем подняться в свою, словно ничего и не было, списать домашку у Кайла, ну, и лечь спать.  
И последнее, что входило в планы Стэна, так это то, чтоб оказаться в отбитой компании Такера и его дружков. Марш не знал, где допустил ошибку, но явно подозревал, что промашка заключалась еще в том моменте, когда он появился на свет.  
Но дело было вечером. И делать, как правило, было нечего.  
Кенни счастливо скакал возле похуистичного Такера, который лишь иногда кивал и коротко отвечал на вопросы. Марш плелся за ними, не вписываясь в эту компанию. Сама перспектива провести вечер с Крэйгом была не плохой, но тот факт, что сейчас к ним присоединится еще и Клайд, а потом, вероятнее всего, кто-нибудь еще, совершенно не радовала. В душе Стэна теплилась надежда, что Донован не выйдет.  
И, конечно же, она рухнула крахом, когда они зашли за ним.  
— Давай, Донован, пошли с нами! — весело заулыбался МакКормик.  
— О, ну… — Клайд задумался. — А выпить будет? — в итоге спросил он после сложного мыслительного процесса, длившегося аж минуту.  
Ахренеть, у него есть мозг. И он умеет им пользоваться. Стэн просто в шоке.  
— Обижаешь, — ухмыльнулся Кенни. — Скинемся, мб, хватит на пару бутылок.  
— Ладно, сейчас, подождите, — и хлопнул дверью, заставляя остальных ждать его на пороге.  
— Вот сейчас его ждать полчаса, — раздраженно фыркнул Такер, доставая сигарету и закуривая.  
— Угостишь сигареткой? — мурлыкнул МакКормик, наглая рожа.  
— Ты мне по гроб должен, — напомнил ему Крэйг, протягивая сразу пачку.  
— Знаю, — отмахнулся Кенни. — Ты все равно не обеднеешь, так что не жмоться, — МакКормик достал себе одну сигаретку, а потом протянул вторую Стэну. — Будешь?  
— А, эм, ну, ладно, — неловко ответил все это время молчавший Марш.  
Стэн обхватил тонкую палочку между пальцев и покрутил. Курить он более-менее умел, даже не кашлял почти, как другие новички в этом деле. Просто делал это редко, а особого кайфа не испытывал. Но раз предложили, то почему бы и нет?  
Марш зажал ее между зубов, ожидая, пока Кенни чиркнет зажигалкой. Та, неохотно, но выпустила огонек, поджигая край сигареты.  
Он вдохнул, привыкая к ней и втягивая дым в легкие. Горло запершило, потому Стэн поспешил выдохнуть, убирая сигарету из-за рта. На губах остался какой-то сладковатый, клубничный вкус. Марш поморщился. Он, конечно, тоже предпочитал курить именно те, где есть кнопка, но не настолько женские и приторные.  
— Черт, Такер, я понимаю, ты у нас гомик, но, блять, они такие отвратительно-женские, — поморщился МакКормик, что продолжал стебать Крэйга из-за этой проклятой темы гомосексуализма, что преследовала его после отношений с Твиком.  
Сам Такер кинул на него угрожающий взгляд.  
— Не нравится — не кури.  
Крэйгу же эти… «Кисс» нравились очень даже сильно. Стэн это заметил по тому, как тот блаженно выдыхает дым, прикрыв глаза.  
Почему-то от самого вида Такера, наслаждающегося чем-то, по коже прошли мурашки, а к щекам прилила кровь, будто он видел что-то совсем интимное. А от этой мысли тепло и вовсе устремилось вниз, заставляя Марша сжать зубы, стискивая сигарету в пальцах. Кажется, это не осталось без внимания Крэйга, что мимолетно взглянул на него с каким-то скептицизмом. И насмешкой.  
Мудак.  
Сигарета дотлела уже до фильтра, когда из дома вышел Клайд, ежась от прохлады. Как и все тупые подростки, которыми они были, Донован носил легкую одежду, совершенно непригодную для такого времени года. Все-таки зима, а он в своем бомбере шлялся, пусть и утепленном.  
— Почему тут так воняет клубникой? — не понял Клайд.  
— Такер, — лаконично ответил Кенни.  
— Ааа… — глубокомысленно протянул Донован.  
— Сами удивляемся. Да, Стэн? — вырвал его из мыслей МакКормик.  
— А? А, да, ага, — как-то невпопад закивал Марш, кидая бычок на землю и наступая на него носком кеда. Хотя это было бессмысленно. Все равно везде снег и влага, затух бы.  
— Ладно, где затусим? — спросил уже Кенни, когда они вышли со двора Клайда и поплелись к центру.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Донован, который то и дело удивленно косился на молчавшего и мрачного Стэна.  
Интересно, чему он удивлялся? Тому, что Марш присоединился к их компашке? Или тому факту, что Стэн их всех предпочитал игнорировать?  
Хотя замечал это не только Клайд.  
— Пошлите к Ред, — предложил Крэйг без привычной равнодушной интонации в голосе.  
А с какой-то усмешкой и ехидностью, потому что адресовал это не всем, а именно Стэну.  
И Марш, конечно же, это прекрасно понимал, подняв голову и нахмурив брови. Такер мимолетно ухмыльнулся ему в ответ, но сразу же перевел взгляд на Кенни, дабы никто ничего не заподозрил.  
— Почему к ней? — не понял Донован.  
— Ее родители уехали до конца недели к каким-то там родственникам. Она звала меня к себе утром, — объяснил Крэйг, возвращаясь к привычному равнодушию.  
— В таком случае, почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами МакКормик, решивший, что провести вечер не на холодной улице, а в тепле чужого и главное пустого дома, неплохая затея.  
— А что насчет выпивки? — напомнил им Клайд. — У Ред она есть?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Такер.  
— Ладно, давайте просто скинемся и купим то, что хватит, — предложил МакКормик, выбрав оптимальный вариант. — Стэн, ты тоже посмотри, сколько у тебя там есть.  
У Кенни, как правило, денег особо не было. Один помятый доллар и пара центов. Зато у Клайда нашлось пять баксов, а у Такера и вовсе десять, но он отдал лишь восемь. Ну, и Стэн наскреб, хорошо порывшись, целых три. Ого, целых семнадцать долларов. Да они богаты! Ну, если считать по меркам МакКормика. В целом, на упаковку пива, состоящую из двенадцати бутылок, насколько помнил Клайд, должно было хватить.  
Только сам он в одиночку идти не хотел. Зато Такер не стремился тащиться в магазин, замерзнув окончательно и изъявляя желание пойти к Ред сразу же.  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Кенни. — Я схожу с Клайдом за пивасом, а Стэн пойдет с тобой, — предложил такой вариант МакКормик.  
— Чего? — опешил Марш, которому хоть и хотелось остаться наедине с Крэйгом, но было как-то стремно. — Я с вами пойду! — воскликнул Стэн, но в то же мгновение замялся.  
Ведь если он сейчас пойдет вместе с Кенни и Клайдом, то Такер заявится к Ред, и так выйдет, что они останутся наедине. Конечно, они вряд ли решат потрахаться или сделать что-то подобное, но как-то совсем не хотелось пускать туда Крэйга в одиночку, потому Марш затряс руками и головой в отрицательном жесте.  
— Нет, нет, я передумал. Я пойду с Такером, а то…ну, с вами…там далеко идти, в общем, — промямлил Марш, на ходу пытаясь придумать отговорку.  
Крэйг выгнул одну бровь и посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Этот взгляд так и кричал о том, что будь на его месте Такер, то придумал что-то более веское, чем нежелание идти к продуктовому магазину, который располагался буквально за метров пятьдесят от них.  
— Ну, как скажешь, Стэнли, — хмыкнул Кенни. — Ладно, мы вас потом нагоним. Пошли, Клайд.  
МакКормик вместе с Донованом пошли в сторону магазина, а Такер и Марш остались одни. Наедине. Блять.  
— Никогда такой тупой отговорки не слышал, — невзначай проронил Крэйг.  
— Пошел к черту.  
Такер ничего не ответил, но Стэн видел, что он ухмыльнулся. Видимо, его это забавляло.  
В молчании они дошли до дома Ред. Крэйг, в принципе, никогда не отличался пристрастиями к словесному поносу, а Марш просто не хотел первым заводить разговор.  
Ред встретила их с удивлением на лице. Дома она была в растянутой, хотя она всегда в них, футболке с каким-то странным изображением головастых детей и светлых бриджах, что подчеркивали еще сильнее ноги-палочки. Она хлопнула большущими глазами с длинными ресницами, покосилась на Стэна, а взглянув на Такера, широко заулыбалась.  
— Ой, привет! — воскликнула Ред. — А ты же сказал, что не придешь? — с вопросительной интонацией произнесла она.  
— Нам делать нечего. А у тебя родаки съебались, — пожал плечами Крэйг. — Тебе же все равно скучно.  
— Ага, — расстроенно кивнула она. — Родители запретили выходить куда-либо, кроме школы. А смотреть ролики на Ютубе уже наскучило, — она вздохнула. — А он… — Ред покосилась на Марша. — С тобой?..  
— Со мной, — согласился Крэйг, скидывая в прихожей черные кеды с синими вставками и такими же шнурками, и проходя вглубь маленького, но уютного дома.  
— Эм, привет, — неловко махнул ей Стэн, тоже стаскивающий свою обувь.  
— Привет, — с нервным смешком ответила Ред, которая все еще не забыла их драку с Такером.  
В любом случае, Марш не собирался с ней долго беседовать, проходя внутрь. По сравнению с их домами, у Ред он оказался достаточно маленьким. Одноэтажным, с просторной гостиной, угловатой кухней, ее собственной узкой комнатой и спальней родителей, которую Стэну не посчастливилось увидеть. Хотя бы потому, что тусоваться они решили в гостиной, поскольку в ней просторнее. А комнату Ред Марш успел разглядеть только мельком.  
Повесив на крючок ветровки, Такер устроился на мягком кресле, доставая из толстовки телефон. Ну, а Стэн неловко примостился на диван.  
— А кто с вами еще? — уточнила Ред, угадывая, что они не одни.  
— Донован и МакКормик, — ответил Крэйг, не отрываясь от телефона.  
— Ааа…ну, ладно.  
Девушка кивнула, садясь возле Стэна. Марш был не против, хотя бы потому, что она не лезла к нему, а также, как и Такер, уткнулась в телефон и не стремилась завязывать с ним разговор.  
Стэн же в этой молчаливой компании чувствовал себя неуютно. И дело не в том, что это было какое-то напряжение. Нет, просто он ощущал, что он лишний. Ненужный. Ведь зачем он здесь Такеру? Зачем Ред? Без него они вполне бы могли весело провести время, но теперь вынужденны терпеть его компанию. Дерьмо.  
Марш притянул колени к груди, уткнувшись в них лбом и выдохнув. Оставалось дождаться прихода Кенни и сказать, что не будет участвовать в их пьянке. Наверное, МакКормик расстроится, но без него им будет лучше! Да, так определенно нужно будет сделать.  
И, как правило, его планы опять не удались.  
Кенни с Клайдом пришли уже навеселе. Румяные от холода, смеющиеся, потому что уже успели что-то выпить и, может даже, закинуться, и с большущей упаковкой бухла и энергетиком.  
— Чего такие грустные?! — воскликнул радостный МакКормик.  
— Сосали хуи невкусные?! — в тон с ним спросил Клайд.  
Ред, вышедшая их встречать, захихикала, Крэйг закатил глаза, а Стэн подавил желание потереть переносицу. Клоуны.  
В любом случае, с их приходом все остальные ожили и повеселели. А Маршу никак не удавалось остаться с Кенни наедине и сказать о своем решении уйти. К тому же какое-то странное, непонятное ощущение внутри попросту не давало этой возможности. От мысли ухода из этой компании что-то больно кололо, потому Стэн и сидел, прижав задницу.  
Ничего особенного не происходило. Ну, в смысле, это была обычная тусовка кучки подростков, у которых появился алкоголь. Кенни и Клайд смешивали его активно с энергетиком, а как только он закончился, пили уже просто так, голым.  
Возможно, пиво было с небольшим градусом, но в голову точно ударяло, а у них там стояло двенадцать бутылок. Первым, кому ударило, был Кенни. МакКормик успевал всем то и дело подливать еще. В темноте, с музыкой, которую кто-то врубил на полную, это сливалось в какую-то круговерть. Дома было душно, в ушах шумело, в глазах мелькало, а в стакане появлялось еще и еще.  
Но в какой-то момент Стэн просто отстранился от этого, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и окончательно нажрется, став неадекватным. Потому он протер лицо, стараясь сориентироваться в пространстве, аккуратно опустился на стул и попытался рассмотреть, что происходит в целом.  
Кенни с Клайдом и Крэйгом что-то обсуждали. МакКормик смеялся, Донован рьяно доказывал свою точку зрения, а Такер отмахивался от них, но все равно втягивался в разговор снова и снова.  
Ред Стэн найти взглядом не мог, да и не нужно было, поскольку та через пару секунд плюхнулась рядом с ним на диван.  
— Сколько таблеток ты выпила? — Марш постарался говорить четче, но язык все равно слегка заплетался.  
Насколько он мог понять, Ред тоже что-то приняла. Как Кенни с Клайдом, зато за Такером нечто подобного не наблюдалось.  
— Такие вопросы неприлично задавать дамам, — промямлила она.  
Спорить с таким суждением Стэн попросту не мог.  
Марш вздохнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване. Алкоголь в организме, вязкое тепло, какая-то духота усыпляла, заставляя веки сами собой закрываться в каком-то неприятном, липком сне.  
Сначала Стэн не понял, что заставило его проснуться. Он разлепил глаза, морщась от сухости во рту. В комнате стоял полумрак и полная тишина.  
Ред спала на другом краю дивана, накрытая с головой в плед, так что высовывалась лишь красная макушка. Кенни с Клайдом дрыхли в обнимку на кресле.  
Протерев глаза, дабы избавиться от налипшей корочки в уголках глаз, Стэн перевел взгляд в бок и наткнулся на стоящего над ним Такера, который толкнул его рукой и присел рядом, потянувшись к нему.  
— Что ты делаешь? — хрипло, так что горло резануло, и тихо спросил Марш, поморщившись.  
Насколько он понимал, было где-то пять часов утра. Все, наверное, легли в часа два, вот и спали, как убитые. И непонятно, почему Такер сейчас не храпел в подушку.  
— Хочу тебя, — прохрипел Крэйг в ответ, обдавая Стэна едким запахом перегара.  
А, ну, понятно. Мозг включался неохотно, но Марш уже понимал, что Такер опять нажрался. Второй раз. И снова из-за него. Ведь Стэн знал, что Крэйг способен себя контролировать. На всех вечеринках он был одним из тех, кто вел себя наиболее адекватно и не позволял остальным творить хуйню. Но сейчас, лишь из-за Марша, так надирался. Ебанный Такер.  
— Такер, нет, нет, успокойся, — как можно тише зашипел Стэн, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Крэйга.  
Но тот уже схватил его за плечи, буквально навалившись сверху. Тело, еще не отошедшее от алкоголя, на чужую близость моментально среагировало, раздав волну мурашек по телу.  
— Ну, не ломайся, — пробормотал Такер, словно уламывал какую-то телку.  
— Нет, черт, погоди, успокойся, — попытался вновь воззвать к тому разумному Крэйгу Стэн. — Ты пьян. Давай ты просто отоспишься и…бля! — излишне громко выдохнул Марш, когда чужие, такие же сухие губы, как и у него, пробежались по шее.  
Тело автоматически выгнулось, подставляясь под чужие прикосновения. Вообще-то Стэн осознавал, что Крэйг пьян. Что их окружает куча людей, что могут в любой момент проснуться. И что их отношения попросту не стабильны для такого. Хотя у них даже нет отношений.  
Но искушение ощутить Такера, побыть с ним хоть немного, пересилили.  
Стэн слегка отстранил от себя Крэйга, садясь поудобнее и прижимаясь к спинке дивана, так что Такер оказался сидящим на нем. Сам факт того, что Крэйг буквально у него на коленях, казался странным. Если бы на его месте была Венди, то это было бы понятно, но сейчас на нем именно парень. И не просто кто-то, а ледяная королева Такер.  
Потерять такую возможность попросту глупо. Крэйг, отставший от его шеи, потянулся к губам. Поцелуй выдался скомканным и сухим, хотя бы потому, что у обоих во рту отвратительно-горький привкус алкоголя и полный сушняк. Но Стэн все равно это вытерпел, наслаждаясь ощущением чужих губ на своих собственных, сплетением языков и знакомым запахом клубничных сигарет и дыма.  
Но Такеру этого было мало. Марш понимал. Алкоголь в крови притуплял все чувства, но повышал желание, отчего обычных действий было недостаточно.  
Крэйг вновь вернулся к шее Стэна, не просто бегая по ней губами, а начиная прикусывать, посылая кучу разрядов и тепла по коже Марша. Последний же выдохнул, но тут же задержал дыхание, пытаясь не разбудить кого-нибудь. Свои руки он убрал с талии Крэйга, перейдя к волосам. Шапку чужую он снимать не стремился, хотя бы потому, что знал, что у Такера там черти что творится. Потому просто гладил за ухом, поглаживал пальцами чужие черты лица, ощупывая прямой нос с горбинкой, подрагивающие веки, и переходил ниже.  
Укусы в шею жгли, грозясь расцвести засосами. Крэйг, в отличии от него, не нежничал, прикусывая кожу прямо до крови. Стэн морщился, но ничего не говорил.  
Сам факт того, что Такер рядом, сглаживал все острые углы.  
Вот только ему было мало, потому Крэйг отстранился, морщась и берясь за края серой толстовки, которую снял, чудом не стащив за ней и шапку. Он остался лишь в черной майке, что не скрывала худое и тонкое тело.  
Такер вновь повернулся к нему лицом, зарываясь в черных волосах Стэна своими длинными пальцами. Сначала Марш подумал, что Крэйг вновь хочет завязать нелепый, сухой поцелуй, но он поступил иначе, буквально ткнув его лицом в свою шею. Ну, если Такер хочет, чтоб вел Стэн, то он не видел причин отказывать.  
Потому Марш сначала выдохнул ртом горячий воздух, зная, что это приятно. Крэйг отреагировал моментально, выгнувшись почти дугой и прижавшись вплотную.  
— Марш… — нервно и слишком громко зашипел Такер.  
Стэн замер, прислушиваясь. На другой стороне дивана завозилась Ред, но вновь затихла.  
— Тише, — шикнул ему Марш.  
Он провел кончиком языка от начала до конца к ключице и резко сжал ее зубами, вызывая очередной излишне звонкий вздох у Крэйга, что вцепился ему пальцами в волосы так, словно хотел их оторвать. Стэн поморщился. Гребанный Такер. Нельзя быть нежнее?  
Видимо, шея у него была излишне чувствительным местом, потому как после парочки укусов, Стэну в живот уже упирался чужой вставший член.  
Руками он пробрался под черную майку, оглаживая плоский живот. С Венди это было по-другому. Она была по-женски мягкая и аккуратная, нежная и приятная на ощупь. В целом, Такер тоже был почти гладким, но угловатым, резким и…без груди. Потому Стэн особо не имел понятий, что и где тут трогать. Да и Крэйгу, насколько он понял, это особого кайфа не приносило. На прикосновения под майкой он не реагировал, только на укусы в шею и ключицы.  
Но и этого Такеру становилось мало, хотя Стэн его понимал. Потому что, как только тонкие пальцы начали опускаться вниз, он в полной мере ощутил, что и сам возбужден не хуже.  
Чужие пальцы замешкались на ремне. Они подергали его пару раз, а потом Крэйг сдавленно выругался, двинув бедрами.  
И хоть ощущения притуплялись двумя слоями белья и джинсы, все равно Стэн сдавленно просвистел куда-то в ключицу Крэйгу, а тот вцепился пальцами ему в бока, сдавливая до синяков. А потом вновь дернулся еще раз, чувствительно проезжаясь и заставляя Марша опять сдавленно задышать, теперь самостоятельно пытаясь расстегнуть тупой ремень. Свои руки тоже слушались слабовато и дрожали, но все-таки ремень расстегнуть вместе с ширинкой смогли. К счастью, Такер его не носил, а с пуговицей и молнией проблем не возникло. Потому Стэн слегка приподнялся, припустив свои собственные штаны с бельем, как и чужие.  
Может, если бы алкоголя в его крови не было, то он бы ощущал стыд. В смысле, это естественно. Никто не любит оголять части тела, только если это не человек без комплексов, как тот же Кенни. Но сейчас, когда возбуждение в перемешку с опьянением, ударяло в голову, то стыд, это последнее, что могло волновать его. Единственное, что еще немного сдерживало, так это то, что шуметь нельзя, поскольку их все еще окружала кучка людей, которая могла проснуться от одного слишком громкого стона.  
Такер вновь двинул бедрами, но теперь, когда ничто не ограждало их от полноты ощущений, одно лишь прикосновение плоти к чужой вызвало почти искры перед глазами. Стэн закусил губу, сдерживаясь. Крэйг выдохнул ему на ухо.  
И вновь поддался вперед, бесстыдно и нагло потираясь своим членом об Стэна. И как бы алкоголь не играл в крови, но Марша это ахренеть, как заводило.  
Потому что возбужденный, хотящий его Крэйг, так развязно трущийся об него, не мог не заводить.  
Стэн с трудом сдержал рвущийся стон, хватая Такера под задницу и буквально притиснув к себе вплотную. Он приподнял Крэйга, который помогал ему бедрами, и сам уже в ответ начал проезжаться собственным членом об чужой. Такер изнывал, кусал губы и, кажется, жаждал больше ощущений. Потому что было мало, потому что хотелось плотнее и ближе, чтоб ощущения полностью захватило, оставляя лишь скользкие мазки, сдавленное дыхание и темноту перед глазами.  
Ощущение тонких холодных пальцев Крэйга на обоих членах, как он аккуратно, но крепко прижимал их к друг другу, вызывало легкую дрожь и новые волны возбуждения. Его прохладные прикосновения в такт движением бедер, что все равно то и дело сбивались, заставляли голову Стэна кружится, а губы буквально на ощупь вновь целовать чужие ключицы. Его левая рука перебралась от бедер Такера туда же, где и орудовали пальцы Крэйга, переплетаясь вместе с ними и оглаживая чужую головку. От этого над ухом раздался стон. Слишком громкий для этой комнаты.  
Он вырвал Марша из забвения, вновь возвращая понимание, что их по-прежнему окружают люди. Клайд в кресле заерзал, заставляя Стэна выдернуть пальцы из переплетения и попросту закрыть таким способом рот Такера.  
Кажется, никто от посторонних звуков не проснулся, хотя Марш был уверен, что Крэйг своими стонами перебудит всех в этой комнате и еще пару соседних домов. Но последующие действия Такера выветрили подобные мысли полностью, так что стало уже плевать и на то, что кто-то проснется, и на то, что их заменят. Волновал лишь гребанный Крэйг Такер, совершенно извращенно вобравший в рот испачканные в смазке пальцы.  
Стэн, ощущая то, как чужой теплый язык скользит между пальцев, и без того замаранных в предсемени, в совокупности с тем, как длинные пальцы Такера все еще смыкаются вокруг их членов, крупно вздрогнул, чувствуя это щекотливое тепло, растекающееся по всему телу и заставляющее тело выгибаться в судорогах, перед тем, как окончательно затихнуть, только загнанно дыша.  
Крэйг навалился на него почти сразу же, поскольку, как понял Марш, тот излился следом, а теперь сопел ему куда-то в ключицы, приходя в себя. Пальцы он выпустил, так что прохладная влага на них сильно контрастировала с теплом от Такера, который прижался к нему всем телом, и начинала неприятно стягиваться, засыхая на коже. Пришлось выскользнуть на пару мгновений из размеренного состояния после оргазма, чтоб, не парясь, вытереть пальцы об обивку дивана. Предметы мебели вообще последнее, что его сейчас волновало. В ушах Стэна все еще звенело, а осознанность происходящего ускользала из рук. Оставалось только приятное тепло и довольствие.  
Но длилось оно недолго. Крэйг, лежащий рядом, завозился, жмуря глаза. Кажется, они пролежали так минут десять, Стэн уже успел почти заснуть, но нет, Такеру опять что-то, видимо не нравится.  
Крэйг встряхнулся, придерживая шапку, и протер лицо, моргая. Марш посмотрел на него полу-сонно, мол, хуле ты вскочил.  
— Пошли пить, — пробормотал Такер вяло и тихо.  
Стэн не знал, с чего охуевать больше. С того, что Крэйг хочет выпить, или с того, что он где-то находит для этого силы? Ибо сам Марш чувствовал в теле такую усталость, что единственным желанием было отрубиться.  
Вот только Такер так смотрел…заебанно и грустно, что Стэн просто не мог сопротивляться, с кряхтением отстраняясь от спинки дивана.  
— Где я тебе бухло-то достану? — шикнул Марш. — Вы-то все выдули, а у нас денег нет.  
— Бля…у меня там оставалось… — пробормотал Такер. — На две банки хватит.  
— Если это такой способ опохмелиться, то он дерьмовый, — поправляет одежду Стэн, тяжело вздыхая.  
Крэйг криво ухмыляется ему в ответ.  
Собираются они в тишине. Такера, как только он встал, начало шатать, потому Маршу пришел придерживать его, пока он надевает толстовку и убирает последствия их недавнего времяпровождения.  
— А их не надо предупредить? — покосился на спящих ребят Стэн, завязывая шнурки на кедах.  
— Не тупые. Сами поймут, — фыркнул Крэйг, также натягивая обувь.  
Только еще при этом держась за Марша, чтоб не навернуться.  
Выходят они почти бесшумно. Лишь Такер успевает запнуться об порог, но, к счастью, устоять. Кажется, никого они не разбудили.  
На улице только начинался предрассветный туман. Никого совершенно не наблюдалось. Понятное дело, еще слишком рано, так что даже люди, которым нужно на работу, мирно спали в кроватях. Это только они, как идиоты, прутся по морозу в поисках выпивки.  
К счастью, оно находится быстро. Возможно у Крэйга просто нюх на это, как у ищейки, потому он так и мчал, так что даже Марш удивлялся его прыти.  
В круглосуточном магазине никого, кроме задремавшей кассирши, не оказалось. Возможно, можно было бы стащить что-нибудь, но мало ли. Да и красть две банки дешевого пойла за два доллара совсем уж низко.  
Такер берет одну себе, другую дает Маршу, а потом, не будя продавщицу, кладет перед ней два доллара. Разберется потом. Стэну остается поражаться, что Крэйг хоть немного соображает.  
Хотя если учитывать, что у бухла градус одинаковый, а алкоголь из крови Такера не выветрился, то, наверное, скоро способность мыслить у него вновь отключится.  
И у Стэна тоже, за компанию. Хотя бы потому, что, кажется, Крэйг не хочет в одиночестве пить эту гадость.  
А пьянел он, к сожалению, быстро.  
Потому Марш достаточно легко добрался до состояния Такера до покупки. Крэйг же, кажется, вернулся к тому уровню опьянения, близкому с тем, что был в доме. Не очень понимающему, но веселому.  
— Пошли ко мне, — достаточно миролюбиво протянул Крэйг, хотя заплетающийся язык выдавал его.  
— Нахуя?  
— Просто, — пробормотал Такер, вытянув шею и посмотрев наверх.  
Звезд на светлеющем небе почти уже не осталось. Только парочка сверкала ярко-ярко, привлекая внимание.  
— Бля, люблю звезды, — пробормотал Крэйг, кажется, даже не себе, а Стэну.  
Марш про увлечение Такера ими знал. Хотя особо и не интересовался, считая это не очень важным фактом. А сейчас захотелось спросить, из-за чего они ему нравятся.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, бля, они такие красивые и загадочные пиздец. А еще ахуительно холодные и далекие, — почти на одном дыхании произнес Крэйг, выдыхая затем облако пара.  
— Вау. Прямо, как ты, — завороженно протянул Стэн, наблюдая за этим.  
Такер сразу же посмотрел на него, удивленно хлопнув глазами. А потом сунул руки в карманы, быстро зашагав в сторону дома. Марш же засмеялся, и хрен пойми чему, и поспешил за Крэйгом.  
В доме у него тоже все спали. Понятное дело.  
Стэн у Такеров ощущал себя странно. Все-таки не бывал он здесь со временем если не средней, то точно начальной школы. Марш не мог сказать, поменялось ли что-то здесь, хотя бы потому, что кроме комнаты Крэйга ничего и не помнит. Но обстановка ему достаточно нравилась. Уютно.  
Скинув кеды, Крэйг сразу же устремился к себе, впрочем, Стэн, несмотря на уют, тоже не собирался там долго стоять.  
Зайдя в чужую обитель, Марш ничего не успел рассмотреть. Хотя бы потому, что его сразу же пригвоздили к стене и вновь накинулись с кучей поцелуев. Не то чтобы он был против, все-таки нечасто Такер сам льнет к нему, но отвратительный вкус никуда не убрался, а Стэн не был уверен, что в данный момент его тело способно на новые подвиги.  
Хотя, если честно, это на фоне все равно переставало иметь значения. Важнее был тот факт, что Крэйг рядом, целует его и все черт возьми, вроде как ахуительно.  
Оба чертовски пьяные, усталые и, блять, что удивительно, счастливые.  
Так что хочется, чтоб этот момент странной связи, чужого тепла, длился так долго, насколько возможно.  
Стэн особо не замечает, когда Такер вновь стаскивает его ветровку и свою. И даже не следит за тем, что они кое-как, все время запинаясь обо что-то и не отрываясь друг от друга, доходят до кровати Такера, валясь вниз мешком.  
Марш чувствует, как под ним Крэйг, кажется, сотрясается от хриплого, задыхающегося смеха, и потом сам осознает, что тоже ржет, как придурок. И что это чертовски громко и, наверное, они разбудили родителей Такера, но разве это имеет какое-то значение?  
Теперь уже спиной на кровати оказывается Стэн, позволяя улечься Крэйгу прямо на него. Марш вяло целует его, морщась от вкуса отвратного пойла, но не отстраняется. Только потом, когда воздуха начнет не хватать. А дальше это повторяется по второму разу и так далее.  
Возможно, они потратили на эти совершенно сопливые ласки минут двадцать, а может час, хотя Стэна в те моменты это совершенно не колыхало. Да даже перестав целоваться, Марш продолжал лениво разглядывать Такера. Его бесконечные вены, странно расползающиеся по щекам, прямой нос, небольшие, все еще влажные губы, любящие искривляться в мерзкой ухмылке, которая все время заставляет сердце Марша екать, и зеленые глаза.  
Наверное, это все потому, что алкоголь нихрена не выветрился из организма. Или из-за какой-то эйфории. Стэн вообще в таких делах плох и понятия не имеет, действительно это так, но…  
Он бесконечно любит Крэйга Такера.  
И особенно яркое поле в глазах, почему-то отблескивающее серебристыми звездами.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВАРНИНГ ДЛЯ ТЕХ КТО ЧИТАЛ ЧАСТЬ СТЭНА И ОСТАЛСЯ ЕЙ ДОВОЛЕН. СРАЗУ ГОВОРЮ ЧТО КРЭЙГОВСКАЯ МОЖЕТ ПОКАЗАТЬСЯ ТУПЫМ ДЕРЬМОМ ИБО ТАМ БУДЕТ РАЗНЫЙ ЭЭЭ ПОСЫЛ 0)). КОРОЧЕ Я ВАС ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛ  
> ну а те, которым поебать и те, кто хотят прочесть часть по крэйгу то...  
> чтож
> 
> ТАКЕР ОТКРОЙ ГЛАЗА

Разлепить глаза удается не сразу. В начале он думает, что их снова заволокло, как когда он болел. Тогда он растер их так, что из них потек реальный гной, так что под утро ему стало страшно, что он не сможет их открыть. Легче оставаться во тьме, чем с болью и мерзкими ощущениями пытаться увидеть свет. Но, поморщившись, он понял, что это не так. Те открывались тяжело, но ощущение слипшихся ресниц отсутствовало. Значит, все-таки так сложно проснуться по другой причине.  
Первое, что он видит перед собой, когда просыпается — белый унитаз. Переводит взгляд чуть пониже. Теперь — кафель. Свет лампочки слишком желтый и неприятный. Хочется снова закрыть глаза. Впрочем, он так и делает. Только меняет положение тела. Садится, прижимая колени к груди и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Организм желал вырубиться снова. А еще его тянуло к сигаретам. Совсем немного.  
В воздухе ощутимо пахнет рвотой. Тут вообще душно, но холодно. Пальцы морозит даже сквозь носки. Наверное, он и проснулся из-за этого. Из-за холода.  
Оставаться здесь уже становится не выносимо. Приходится собрать силы в кулак и подняться, опираясь на унитаз и вздрагивая от головной боли. Захотелось снова сесть, но он заставил себя пройти дальше, останавливаясь возле раковины и цепляясь за нее руками. В зеркало смотрело какое-то зеленовато-бледное лицо с расползающимся по щекам венам, кругами под глазами и тусклым взглядом. Пришлось вспомнить, кто он такой.  
Крэйг Такер. Точно.  
Окоченевшими пальцами Крэйг включил воду и сначала просто пялился на нее, пока мысли в голове прояснялись.  
Не прояснились.  
Но руки под воду все-таки сунул. Это было даже приятно. Такер подержал их так некоторое время и только после этого побрызгал себе на лицо, особо не стараясь. Больше его волновала режущая сухость во рту, царапавшая горло и не дававшая нормально вздохнуть.  
Крэйг согнулся в три погибели, дабы нормально попить из-под крана. Вообще-то он всегда брезговал проточной водой, но какая разница? Неприятное ощущение не ушло, как и сухость, но стало чуть легче.  
Такер снова выпрямился, вплетая в грязные волосы пальцы и снова зажмуриваясь. Головная боль била по вискам, мешая нормально мыслить. Хотелось, чтоб она исчезла. А потом в голове всплыло другое. Исчезала ли она когда-нибудь вообще? А не кажется ли это ему?  
Впрочем, плевать.  
Крэйг находится здесь больше не мог. Духота в совокупности с холодом и запахом рвоты действовала еще хуже. Из-за этого из ванной комнаты Такер буквально вывалился.  
Морозный воздух ударил неожиданно сильно. В коридоре, по сравнению с комнатой, оказалось еще хуже. Но уже не душно, а свежо. Эта свежесть болезненно сковывала грудную клетку и забивалась в ноздри, отчего Крэйг схватился за лицо, зажав нос и стараясь перетерпеть колющее чувство.  
Он хочет умереть. И все еще курить.  
К счастью, длилось оно недолго. И как только закончилось, Такер сразу же пошагал к себе в комнату. Находилась она от ванной близко. Точнее, в двух шагах. Преодолеть их оказалось не трудно, несмотря на укачивание и головную боль.  
Только открыв дверь в комнату, Крэйг вспомнил, что забыл выключить свет в ванной. Но и на это плевать. Кто-нибудь другой вырубит.  
В коридоре царила какая-то гробовая тишина. Ни какого-нибудь шуршания, скрипа кровати, храпежа отца. Ничего. Интересно, хоть кто-то есть дома?  
Есть, как оказалось. Как только Крэйг зашел к себе, сразу же наткнулся на тело, растянувшееся прямо от кровати до выхода. Марш? Марш.  
Дрых на его полу, накрывшись курткой. Из приоткрытого рта натекла лужица слюны. Такер поглядел на эту картину равнодушно. Конечно, если бы он был в более адекватном состоянии, то давно бы разбудил Стэна пинком по ребрам и заставил вытереть эту пакость, но сейчас, в каком-то полусонном тумане, единственное, чего он хотел — лечь спать.  
Только нужно снять пропахшую потом и еще каким-то дерьмом толстовку.  
Вылезает из нее Крэйг неохотно, словно из кокона. Кожа моментально покрывается мурашками, а желание чихнуть возрастает. Такер трет нос. Головокружение снова возобновилось. Пришлось подождать, пока оно чуть уймется, иначе это грозило падением на пол.  
Следом за толстовкой летит такая же грязная черная майка, а также джинсы. Крэйг пинает их в угол возле кровати скорее по привычке, чем действительно стараясь не разводить срач.  
Пройдя к шкафу, Такер смотрит на часы. Девять утра. От осознания этого сонливость накатывает еще сильнее, и Крэйг трет лицо, попутно с этим открывая шкаф с вещами. Медлит пару секунд и выуживает серую футболку с изображением пришельца, показывающего средний палец.  
Подарок Стэна Такер не носил. Не хотел привлекать внимание к нему и самому факту, что она от Марша, а он в ней ходит. Вот и таскал только дома. Все равно она излишне свободная в плечах и длинноватая.  
Долго думать Крэйг не стал. Напялил ее и почти рухнул на кровать, уткнувшись всем лицом в одеяло и первые секунды даже не дыша. Лишь затем откатился в сторону, слезая с покрывала, и накинул его на себя, поджимая колени к груди и закрывая глаза.  
В сон Такер начал проваливаться почти мгновенно. Но где-то на границе между забвением и реальностью услышал шуршание позади, а вскоре почувствовал, как матрац прогнулся под чужим весом. Крэйг не препятствовал.  
Даже когда кто-то прижался к нему и обнял за талию.  
Этим кто-то, конечно же, был Марш, но Такер не задумывался об этом. Погрузился в сон полностью, как и человек за спиной.  
В следующий раз Крэйг проснулся уже не в холодном толчке, а в тепле, на кровати. Разлепить глаза оказалось легче, чем в тот раз. В горле по-прежнему было сухо, как в пустыне, а в голове одно перекатиполе катилось от одного уха к другому, но желание умереть отодвинулось на второй план.  
Такер вытянул руки, желая потянуться, вот только заехал кому-то ладонью в лицо. Этот кто-то возмущенно пробурчал что-то, столкнул лежащего на нем Крэйга на другую половину кровати и перевернулся, укрывшись с головой.  
Такер перевел взгляд на черную макушку и выдохнул.  
Точно.  
Марш.  
Этот факт не дал спокойно поваляться на кровати еще немного. Крэйг подорвался с нее и, качнувшись, направился в ванную. Там его мотнуло в стенку, по-которой он и стек вниз, закрыв лицо руками и тяжело дыша. Да уж, тело еще не было готово к излишне быстрым движениям.  
Поднявшись, Такер оперся руками об раковину. Тело казалось тяжелым и неподъемным. Хотелось вновь вернуться в кровать, но Крэйг стиснул зубы и начал умываться, чистить зубы и делать прочие утренние процедуры.  
Главное, что отражение в зеркале начало больше напоминать человека. Посвежело, а какая-то зеленоватость практически исчезла. Только синяки под глазами остались на месте. К счастью, уже не такие огромные и заметные, а привычные — ежедневные.  
Вернувшись в комнату, Крэйг обнаруживает Стэна, растянувшимся на всей его кровати и глядящего в потолок. Вот только тот переводит взор своих невозможно синих и глубоких, как ебанный океан, глаз. Такер смотрит в ответ. Первым сдается играть в гляделки Марш, так что он отводит их вниз. На футболку. Тогда его зрачок внезапно расширяется, становясь, как червоточина с глубинах вод. Крэйгу чувствует себя кораблем, который уходит на дно, погружаясь глубже. В эту тьму, без возможности выплыть обратно. Он вздрагивает, действительно ощутив это.  
К счастью, длится это недолго.  
Стэн ухмыляется, а Такер хмурится, не желая комментировать произошедшее.  
Гребанный Марш, наверное, тоже почувствовал его замешательство. Но на это тоже плевать.  
Как на то, что Стэн свалил свои вещи на пол и улегся в одних только трусах на его постель. Крэйг думает про то, что это похоже на первую брачную ночь молодожен. Такера от этой мысли подташнивает.  
Не то чтобы его так волнует, что они друг другу подрочили и пару раз поцеловались, а потом полежали, как влюбленные идиоты, просто он как раз-таки не без ума от Марша. Крэйг старался убедить в этом себя. Вот только самое тупое «блять» в его жизни начинало тут же жечься и протестовать. Отвратительно.  
На часах оказалось уже два часа. Крэйг удивленно вскинул брови. Он не ожидал, что они проспят так долго. Значит, Триша скоро придет. Стоило выпроводить Марша, как можно быстрее. Не хватало, чтоб мелкая сука распиздела, что…  
Поток мыслей прекратился, когда Такер вспомнил, что кеды в прихожей они скинули оба. Так что родители, так или иначе, знают, что у него все-таки кто-то есть. Но если они уловят, что это Марш, то будет еще хуже. Видимо, стоит быстрее вытряхивать Стэна из дома.  
— Вставай, — буркнул Такер, вновь открывая шкаф.  
Оттуда он достал треники, которые тут же надел. Не хотелось щеголять перед Маршем в одних трусах и футболке, пусть и длинной. Затем нагнулся и принялся поднимать собственную раскиданную одежду, чтоб сунуть ее в корзину для грязного белья. Чужой взгляд, обращенный на его задницу, он старался игнорировать.  
— Мне лениво, — отозвался Стэн, перекатываясь на живот.  
— Если ты обслюнявишь мне подушку, я тебя убью, — прорычал Крэйг, снова выходя из комнаты, чтоб отнести свои грязные шмотки на стирку.  
Зато вернувшись обратно, Такер обнаружил, что Марш не валяется дохлой тушей, а кое-как собирает разбросанные вещи. Волосы его торчали во все стороны, но выглядели все равно чистыми. Крэйг мысленно вздохнул, вспоминая собственные сальные пряди. Захотелось натянуть шапку, но потом Такер решил, что хуй с ним. Можно и так походить.  
— Сколько время? — зевнул Стэн.  
Крэйг молча указал рукой на часы.  
Впрочем, на этом Марш не остановился, продолжив говорить.  
— Может хотя бы чай попьем? — поинтересовался он, потирая глаза.  
Такер скривился, глядя на его немытую физиономию.  
— Иди, умойся, — вместо ответа приказал Крэйг.  
— Окей, босс, — пробурчал Стэн, встал и, придерживаясь за стенку, заполз в ванную.  
Такер не удержался и показал ему фак вслед. Вот только чужая рука в ответ вытянулась и показала тот же самый жест. Крэйг презрительно прищурился и поспешил спуститься вниз.  
Ему нужный срочный отдых от Марша. Ему просто нужен хоть какой-то отдых. В тишине и покое. А не со Стэном, который выглядит относительно свежо, но все равно плетется со второго этажа еле как. Но такой вид обосновать легко. Он-то не пил в надежде забыться.  
Такер знает, что смотрится определенно нездорово. Это подтверждает взгляд Стэна, когда тот садиться, поднимает на него глаза, корчит испуганно лицо и утыкается в стол. Крэйг только губы кривит и сжимает сигарету сильнее. Тупой клубничный вкус, кажется, делает хуже.  
Их первое совместное утро вместе, так сказать. Он, курящий и выглядящий, как мертвяк, стоял, опираясь на столешницу. Да Марш, усевшийся на стул, сложил локти и уткнулся в них, то ли впав в энергосберегающий режим, то ли просто боится на него посмотреть. Ах, ну еще и холодильник с чайником гудят, развеивая неуютную тишину.  
Когда вода внутри закипает, Крэйг молча берет две кружки, закидывает туда пакетики с чаем и наливает, не спрашивая, а затем двигает ту Стэну.  
Марш, как псина, сначала носом ведет, потом глаза любопытно синие приоткрывает. Удивленно приподнимает брови и голову в целом, чешет затылок и как-то скомкано улыбается. Крэйг, глядящий на эти собако-раздолбайские повадки, и бровью не ведет, отхлебывая собственный напиток.  
— Это… — хрипит, но откашливается, Марш. — Я…типа, ну…  
— Информативно, — впрочем, Такер звучит не лучше.  
— Я, это…ну, чай не пью, — выдавливает Стэн.  
— Чего? — сначала не совсем догоняет Крэйг, ведет взглядом от Марша до кружки, и только потом доходит. — А, — и чуть не скрипит зубами, сдавливая ручку посуды пальцами.  
Стэн разводит руками.  
— Ну, все же люди пьют по утрам кофе! Это же помогает проснуться, чувак. Ты разве не должен хлебать кофе литрами? Ну, знаешь, Тв… — Крэйг спешит его прервать злобным и раздраженным взглядом.  
Нет, этот придурок пусть даже не думать не смеет об этом. Он не говорит о Твике. Тем более с парнем, который, по сути, ему никто. Радует, что Марш рот все-таки захлопывает, клацая зубами.  
Крэйг встает и берет его кружку, споласкивая и доставая с полки кофе. Только сегодня он нальет этому дегенерату то, что он хочет. И лишь из-за чувства вины. Такер правда не должен был лезть к нему. Это было ошибкой, из-за которой внутри поднималось отвращение и неприязнь к самому себе. Стэн, конечно, тоже хорош. Не смог отказать, придурок. Но даже за это все равно Такер отчасти чувствует благодарность. Извращенную и неправильную. И заглаживает все это вот этим. Скомканным совместным утром с переделанным напитком с двумя ложками сахара вместо того, чтоб вышвырнуть его за порог и не портить нервы себе.  
Стэн смотрит благодарно, кивает и отхлебывает, запоздало говоря:  
— Спасибо.  
Крэйг ничего не отвечает. Возвращается на прежнее место и отпивает свой чай.  
Они молчат. Даже говорить не пробуют, и Такер рад этому. Что состояние не позволяет завязывать неловкие беседы, когда тема постоянно обрывается и не знаешь, что еще сказать. Стэн ведь не Ред. Та могла балаболить часами не зависимо от того, слушают ее или нет. Ее монологи редко заканчивались быстро.  
А вот чай или кофе, наоборот, исчезли из кружек почти мгновенно.  
Такер сверлил его взглядом и надеялся, что Марш первым скажет, что ему пора домой. Он правда не хотел его выпирать, как псину, но и не намерен больше был терпеть у себя. К счастью, Стэн поднял понятливый взгляд синих глаз, улыбнулся нервно и с щепоткой грусти.  
— Мне, наверное, уже пора. Мать ведь меня убьет, что я свалил, и дома не ночевал… — забормотал Марш.  
— Ага, — равнодушно и несколько невпопад отвечает Крэйг, вставая следом и провожая до двери.  
— Надеюсь, Кайл что-нибудь наплел матери. Она же ему, наверняка, первой позвонила, — продолжал Стэн, завязывая шнурки на красных кедах.  
— Ммм… — даже не вслушивается Такер, отсчитывая секунды до того момента, когда Марш наконец-то соизволит съебаться.  
Тот, к счастью, уже выпрямляется и открывает дверь. Ну, наконец-то.  
— Эм…в общем, пока… Крэйг, — мямлит Стэн, сначала удивляя этим Такера, а затем и вовсе добивая, когда наклоняется и нервно утыкается, словно клюет, в губы своими.  
И прежде, чем Крэйг успевает опомниться, вылетает за дверь.  
Он тупит почти минуту. От вакуума в голове до вылетевшего из-за рта:  
— Че?  
Вот только Марш уже ускакал, а из открытой двери так сквозит, что Крэйг поспешил ее закрыть. Что ж…это было определенно тупо. И стремно.  
Вот что теперь делать? Ведь Стэн, кажется, действительно что-то там ощущает. А он, как обычно, ровным счетом — ничего. Только к себе отвращение, да и к самому факту, что он предназначен кому-то, кто ему вообще не нравится.  
Крэйг вздыхает. Это действительно дерьмово, но…как-то плевать. Загоняться проблемами можно и в другой раз, но точно не тогда, когда голова все еще грозила разломом напополам.  
Выйдя обратно на кухню, Такер переставляет кружки в раковину и убирает кофе на полку. Из родственников его любила только мать. Остальные предпочитали пить чай. Крэйг же этот напиток почти ненавидел, считая отвратительным. Горьким, а также вызывающим жуткие боли в животе. Даже с молоком. Большинство находило это ироничным.  
Встречался с Твиком, а ненавидел кофе… Забавно.  
Крэйг встряхнулся. Ему не хотелось падать в воспоминания. Если честно, все, что сейчас он хотел, вернуться опять в кровать и плевать, что та пропахла перегаром, потом, а в особенности — Маршем.  
С трудом переборов брезгливость, Такер залез в нее. Сил на смену простыней совершенно никаких. Придется потерпеть, вновь откатившись к стенке.  
…И обнаружить себя лежащим прямо там, где спал Марш. Уткнувшимся в подушку, где покоилась его голова, и чуть слюни на нее не пуская.  
Блять. Блять. Блять.  
Это действительно начинало надоедать.  
Тело ломило, а голова была ватной. Так бывало после долгого сна. Не хотелось двигаться. Было одно желание — снова лечь и погрузиться в небытие. Лишь бы не ощущать себя, как какой-то переваренный и размякший овощ.  
Крэйг зевнул и поморгал пару раз. За окном уже собралась темень. Ну, хорошо, что завтра суббота и не придется переться в школу. А то он в таком состоянии вряд ли бы вообще смог доползти до туда. Поднявшись с кровати, первым делом он прижался ухом к двери. К несчастью, звуки донеслись очень четко. Мать и отец уже дома. Отстой.  
Значит, придется посидеть в комнате и надеяться, что те не посетят его сегодня. Такер сейчас был просто не в состоянии выдержать их обоих.  
Внезапно телефон, забытый в кармане куртки, издал почти неслышный писк. Тогда Крэйг его вытащил, уселся обратно на кровать.  
Почти сорок сообщений от Ред по одному слову капсом, одно от Клайда, еще от Токена, парочка от Кенни и…от Брофловски.  
Но пробежавшись по нему глазами, Крэйг ничего удивительного не обнаружил. Стэна искали родители, Кайл, по видимости, знает, что они соулмейты, и сваливает всю вину за плохое поведение друга на него. Отлично. Просто прекрасно.  
Пошел он нахуй.  
Почему он вообще должен оправдываться перед Брофловски? Пусть выпрашивает у своего дружка причины тех или иных поступков. Такер ему не мамка.  
Вдруг что-то мелкое прилетело в окно. И снова.  
Крэйг нахмурился, протянулся и взглянул вниз. Там ему махал Кенни и безмолвно просил открыть окно. Такер просьбу выполнил, дожидаясь, когда МакКормик умело заберется на второй этаж, свалиться ему на кровать спиной, стукнет ботинки друг об друга, чтоб налипший снег спал, снимет их, скинув их на пол, и наконец-то уляжется на его постель, стягивая капюшон.  
— Привет, крошка, у меня большой немножко.  
— Тебя выкинуть обратно в окно? — хрипло спросил Крэйг и откашлялся, стараясь привести голос в порядок. — Чего ты тут забыл?  
— Хотел самолично узнать, что там у вас и как.  
— У нас? — переспросил Такер.  
— У тебя и Стэна, — пояснил Кенни, опираясь ногами об стенку и свесив голову с кровати.  
— Почему именно у меня и у Стэна? — продолжал засыпать его вопросами Крэйг.  
— Ну, вы же вместе ушли, — поморщился МакКормик, напрягся и приподнял торс. — Не тупи, Факер.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы ушли вместе? Может, я один съебал.  
— Факер… Крэйг, — начал Кенни с улыбкой, на манеру Картмана, присев к нему и обняв за плечо. — Если вы уж дрочите в общественном месте, то будьте добры — потише, пожалуйста, — и заржал, как угарелый.  
Такер сам тогда не понял, как не задушил придурка. Только отпихнул его, постаравшись сделать лицо более каменным. Он не собирался делать факт дрочки поводом для приколов. Лучше принять равнодушный вид, словно его не колышет. Так МакКормик не доебется.  
— Простите, что помешали вашему слюнтяйскому обжимашеству с Клайдом, — процедил Крэйг.  
— Он не проснулся, а я так…мельком понаблюдал, — хмыкнул Кенни. — Не знал, что ты сука течная.  
И оказался на полу из-за мощного и болезненного пинка Крэйга.  
— Если скажешь кому-то, то я тебя придушу голыми руками, МакКормик.  
— Испугал, — прыснул Кеннет, потирая ушибленную поясницу.  
Такеру вот нисколько не нравилось, что Кенни знает о них. О дрочке. О…нем. Ладно бы кто-то другой, но ведь МакКормик! Он гребанное трепло. У парня язык без костей. Болтает, даже не следя за тем, что вылетает изо рта. Его из-за этого даже сам Крэйг ни раз прикладывал лицом об стенку. Но черт возьми… Вот почему так несправедливо? Почему не Клайд или Ред, а именно гребанный нищеброд?!  
— Поклянись, что никому не расскажешь! — шикнул Такер, наклонившись к нему.  
— А тебя так ебет, что кто-то узнает о том, что ты сука? — хмыкнул МакКормик, сев на колени и подперев щеку рукой.  
— Да, ебет, — рыкнул Крэйг.  
— С тебя пачка сиг, и эта тайна умрет со мной, — заулыбался он широко.  
— Каких? «Опал»? — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
— Да без разницы. Только не женские свои. Отвратно, чел, — захихикал Кенни, а успокоившись, продолжил. — И давно вы со Стэном…соулмейты?  
— Какое тебе дело? Как до тебя вообще это доперло? — сунул ему фак в лицо Крэйг, отвернувшись.  
— Я же тебя знаю, — выдохнул МакКормик, вновь садясь на кровать. — Ты с кем попало не ебешься. С Ред-то ты не трахался, — и подмигнул ему весело. — Особенно после Твика. Тем более, с кем-то, кто тебя бесит. А еще у вас обоих написано «блять» на руках, — закончил Кенни, пожав плечами и указав на надпись на запястье, которую сразу же прикрыл Такер.  
Гребанный Кеннет. Проницательная и наблюдательная скотина. Ведь все вынюхает. Ред бы ему не стала рассказывать просто так. Наверное, подсмотрел, чем они занимались. Точнее, не занимались. Просто завалились спать. Даже не в обнимку. Это было бы попросту неудобно. Она часто вставала ночью, чтоб справить нужду или попить, а Крэйг вообще не любил, когда его сон прерывали. Он и так бодровствовал большую часть времени.  
— Об этом тоже молчи, — кивнул Такер.  
— Почему? — не понял Кенни, поморщившись. — Что такого?  
— Да потому, что мне не нравится этот идиот, — шикнул Крэйг. — Я не собираюсь быть с ним или типа того. Мне…  
— Нравится Твик? — закончил за него МакКормик. — Ну-ну, чел. Одно дело любовь, все такое, а одно дело — тупая привязанность.  
— Да что ты…  
— Ты ведь не клеишься к кому попало. И тебя не волнует мнение о том, что вас будут обсуждать, если ты уверен в том, что чувствуешь к этому человеку, — заключил Кенни.  
— Это ты таким умным после общения с Картманом стал?  
— Ага, типа того, — заржал МакКормик, но потом вдруг посерьезнел, поддался вперед и коснулся чужих губ своими.  
Крэйг даже не понял, что произошло. Только широко и удивленно распахнул глаза и сразу же, на инстинктах, замахнулся, дав Кенни по челюсти. Тот отшатнулся и принялся потирать место, куда пришелся удар, жалуясь на жизнь и на то, что его вечно все обижают.  
— Какого, блять, хера? — зарычал Такер, со всей силы вытирая губы, так что те даже покраснели.  
— А вот Стэна ты так не отталкивал, — подмигнул ему МакКормик снова, надевая ботинки и кивая. — Ну, я пошел. С тебя сигареты, чел. А еще… Стэн классный парень. Тебе повезло, — он отсалютовал, открыл окно и начал выбираться вниз, пока окончательно не спрыгнул в снег.  
Крэйг следил за этим молча. Закусив губу и будучи не уверенным, что стоит это говорить. Но…это же Кенни. Перед ним, как бы то не странно, не стыдно. Возможно, потому, что тот и сам имеет целый багаж минусов, даже более серьезных, чем у него, или потому, что он просто…хороший.  
— Эй, МакКормик, — как можно громче шикнул он, чтоб тот услышал. — Тебе тоже повезло с Твиком.  
Тот замер, посмотрел вверх, расстянул губы в наитупейшей улыбке и крикнул:  
— Не слышу!  
Но Такер прекрасно понимал, что эта падла все уловила, потому не ответил. Только вытянул руку, показывая длинный средний палец. Кенни, кажется, рассмеялся и побежал перелазить через забор, чтоб родители не заметили.  
Впрочем, наверняка, те уже все слышали. Но, к счастью, не придали этому значения. Слава Богу. Крэйг не был уверен, что вытерпел бы нападки матери и отца в таком состоянии. Ему и так в последнее время стало сложно выдерживать почти ежедневные конфликты.  
На кровати сидеть было уже глупо. Такер встал, включил ноутбук, стоявший на столе, и вышел в коридор, тщательно прислушиваясь. Но, пройдя до лестницы и заслышав звук телевизора и голосов, вернулся обратно. Ладно, за чаем можно и вечером сгонять.  
К часу ночи родители все-таки удалились в спальню, а Крэйг смог проникнуть на кухню, где набрал себе провиантов и потащился со всем этим в комнату. Сон окончательно ушел, потому теперь он развеивал скуку, сидя в интернете. Увлекательное времяпровождение любого подростка, так сказать.  
Из-за громко-играющей музыки в наушниках, Такер не сразу мог услышать, что ему кто-то звонит. Только повернувшись, чтоб отхлебнуть остывший чай, он заметил, как телефон кружит по столу. Взяв мобильный в руку, Крэйг обнаружил, что его беспокоит в такое время Ред.  
Если честно, он был нисколько не удивлен. Та вообще любила всем названивать в любое время, независимо от того поздно уже или нет. Пару раз девчонка так уже будила Такера, но тот обычно всегда ложил трубку, но если он все равно не спал, то почему бы собственно не ответить. Все-таки стало интересно, из-за чего она решила его потревожить сегодня.  
— Алло? — голос звучал все еще хрипловато и сухо, но, в принципе, нормально.  
— О, ты взял, — а вот она зато всегда говорила бодро и весело?  
— Ага.  
— Не хочешь к нам? Я тут с Кенни, Клайдом, а еще Бебе! Скажите «приветик»! — верещала Ред, пока в трубке разрывались куча голосов, что здоровались с ним. — Бухла нет, но у нас тут…мартини, Денди или что это, музыка, твисстер, только он порванный…приходи! Я же знаю, что тебе все равно нечего делать.  
— Я не…  
— Давай, Крэйг! Мы ждем тебя! — воскликнула она и отключилась, не дожидая ответа.  
Такер поморщился. Иногда она раздражал этим своим поведением и категоричностью, но отчасти…так было легче. Не приходилось делать выбор, зная, что за тебя уже все решили. Не нужно мучиться над раздумьями.  
Его ждут, а значит, стоит пойти.  
Последний раз окинув серую коробку, которую он зовет своей комнатой, Такер сменил домашние штаны на джинсы, накинул куртку и шапку, тщательно прикрывая так и невымытые волосы, взял ключи и вышел из дома, особо не стараясь быть тихим.  
«Блять» на запястье, как нарочно, кажется, стало лишь чернее и заметнее. Словно напоминая, чтоб он не забывался. Нахмурившись, Крэйг дернул рукав куртки пониже и ускорил шаг.  
О чужих синих глазах он может подумать и потом.


	11. Chapter 11

Если бы у Крэйга спросили, что он ненавидит больше всего в своей жизни, он сказал бы — дерьмовый чай, отсутствие сигарет, крики родителей, холод… Продолжать можно долго, потому что Такер много чего ненавидел, но именно в этот момент проклятый звон будильника.  
Будь Крэйг менее сдержанным, он бы запустил его в стену и лег спать дальше. Но у Такера была как раз-таки железная воля, потому он потянулся рукой к телефону и выключил его.  
Пришлось подняться, протирая лицо, и сесть на кровати. Если ляжет, то точно снова заснет.  
На самом деле Такер всегда вставал рано, но для надежности заводил будильник, зная, что иногда тело берет перерывы, из-за чего раза два в месяц он вставал почти в обед вместо шести-девяти часов.  
Что ж… понедельник. Время идти на каторгу.  
Из дома Крэйг ушел в относительно нормальном настроении. Угрюмый, но без раздражения. Даже родители сегодня решили не кричать на него, молча сверля взглядами.  
— Удивительно, что тебе не влетело, — бурчит рядом идущая Триша.  
Крэйг равнодушно передергивает плечами. Она сильнее натягивает шарф, скрывая за ним рот и нос.  
На дворе поздний ноябрь. Итак снег лежит уже везде, а температура все ниже и ниже. У Такера самого безумно мерзнут пальцы на ногах да сами они. Он с ощутимым трудом втягивает носом морозный воздух, слишком тяжелый и колющий изнутри.  
На развилке, ведущей к остановке, Крэйг останавливается, кивает ей и по обычаю движется к ларьку. За сигаретами, конечно же. Ее автобус приезжает раньше. Такер издалека мог разглядеть потрепанную зеленую куртежку младшей МакКормик и черный ежик волос Айка.  
Их автобус на десять минут позже. Возле ларька уже столпилась очередь. Он видит там МакКормика, Картмана, Брофловски, Ред и одного мальчишку из классов помладше, но тот уже побежал на автобус.  
— Прив. Че как? — опирается о косяк Такер, не вкладывая в вопрос ни грамма нужной интонации.  
— О, Факер, — бубнит Кенни, еще сильнее вжимая голову в плечи от холода.  
— Крэйг! — радуется его приходу Ред, но ее голос также звучит приглушенно из-за черного шарфа, намотанного на шею по нос, как у Триши.  
Кайл сдержанно кивает ему. Картман стоит возле кассы и думает какую марку взять.  
— Как же холодно, — бормочет Ред, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Такер был с ней полностью согласен, хотя она определенно не могла ощутить то, каково ему в тряпичных кедах на снегу. Кажется, никто не мог в этой компании. Даже Кенни носил какие-никакие, но сапоги. С вентиляцией, конечно же, на месте большого пальца. А у Ред в ее угах не было вообще никакого права жаловаться!  
— Картман, быстрее уже решай, что возмешь! — кричит приглушенный воротником МакКормик.  
— Отвали, нищеброд, — огрызается Эрик, но все-таки берет пачку «Корсар».  
Все зависливо молчат. Ну, кроме Кайла.  
— Быстрее, жиртрест, — торопит его уже Брофловски. — Меня Баттерс на остановке заждался уже.  
— Да не сдохнет твоя вагина с ушами. Хватит мешать людям, еврей, — отвечает ему Эрик, но вальяжно отходит, доставая эту дорогущую сигарету.  
Щеки у него покраснели от холода. Он напоминал большую розоватую свинью от этого. Конечно, никто ему такого не сказал, кроме МакКормика, которого сразу же обложили только ещё сильнее.  
Крэйг на это закатил глаза. Споры этой компашки его всегда раздражали. Если они так друг друга бесят, то зачем таскаются вместе? Такер, вот, наоборот старался держаться от тех, кто его бесит, подальше. Так ведь лучше. Зачем портить себе нервы?  
Ред это, кажется, забавляет. Она хихикает и подходит к кассе, сразу зная, что будет брать.  
Потому, спустя короткое время, она отходит, припускает шарф и блаженно затягивается, прикрывая глаза и томно выдыхая.  
Такер смотрит на нее из-под прикрытых век, пока Кенни стоит в очереди. Она замечает взгляд позже, выпустив дым, и отвечает ему таким же, но сразу же вновь растягивает посиневшие от холода губы в улыбке.  
— Хочешь? — намекает Ред на сигарету.  
— Обойдусь, — отмахивается Такер и подходит к кассе, прося свои клубничные «Кисс».  
Кенни рядом радуется пяти сигаретам, на которые у него хватило денег.  
Крэйг же, получив свои тонкие женские, сразу хватается за них.  
Он почему-то думает что, если бы Марш курил, то обязательно выбирал бы с привкусом вишни. Такер не знает почему. Если честно, он даже не понимает откуда эта мысль в его голове. Он старается не думать о ней, разворачиваясь к ждущим его Кенни и Ред. Они оба дымят и лыбятся. Крэйг присоединяется к ним, хоть и не улыбается.  
— Дорвался до сладенького? — хихикает МакКормик.  
— Советую тебе заткнуться, пока ты не испортил мне настроение, — тянет Такер, расслаблясь.  
— До сладенького он доберется, когда встретится со Стэном, — засмеялась припадочно Ред.  
И вот тогда Крэйг потянул уголки губ вниз, морщась и ускоряя шаг. Только показалось, что забыл.  
Ред и Кенни за его спиной о чём-то хихикали, потом тоже ускорились, оба хватая Такера под руки и кладя голову ему на плечо.  
— Я вас ненавижу, — цедит Крэйг, зажимая сигарету меж зубов.  
— Факер, не обманывайся, — зазвучал голос МакКормика.  
Терпел это Такер недолго. Только до дороги, затем стряхнул их.  
— Отъебитесь, — он вынул сигарету изо рта, затянулся в последний раз и кинул на снег, переходя дорогу.  
Возле остановки собрались почти все уже. Картман стоял, прижимая к себе Венди. Кайл и Баттерс о чем-то куковали. Твик пошел навстречу Кенни, нерно вздрагивая от его громкого приветствия. Клайд, Токен и Бебе что-то обсуждали в сторонке. Такер устремился к ним, косясь мимолетом и на Марша, стоявшего на другом краю и тоже в шарфе.  
Тот, заметив чужой взгляд, сам поднял синие моря в глазах. Крэйг резко отвернулся, быстро приблизившись к друзьям. Черт, вот и надо Стэну так пялиться? Придурок.  
— О, Крэйг! Здорово, — кивнул ему Клайд, пожимая руку.  
— Привет, — спокойно сказала Стивенс.  
Токен тоже, слегка улыбнувшись.  
— Сколько еще минут ждать? — уточнил Такер, вздыхая.  
Стоять на морозе в ожидании дебильного автобуса не хотелось. И так уже все замерзли, как собаки. У Кенни, вон, от холода на ресницах иней появился.  
— Сейчас посмотрю, — отрешенно прозвучал голос Бебе, полезшей в карман красной куртки, откуда она выудила телефон. — Еще две.  
— Ну чего так долго? — проворчал Картман. — Когда эта развалюха сюда припрется, мы уже обледенеем.  
Венди в его объятьях вздохнула.  
— А что задали по биологии?.. — поинтересовался Клайд у остальных.  
Крэйг в этот момент из разговора выпал. Плевать как-то. Взгляд лениво блуждал с одного на другого. Его ощутимо потряхивало. Даже зубы слегка трещали. Такер ежился, сжимал плечи и не представлял, какого там Стэну, который все время снизу лишь в футболке.  
И вновь ловил себя на том, что мыслями возвращается опять к Маршу. Переживает за него, блин. Хотя должно быть абсолюнто плевать.  
Осторожно поднимая на него взгляд, Крэйг с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох. Стэн и правда дрожал там, как осиновый лист, с безумно красными щеками и синюшными губами. В одиночестве, покачиваясь из одной стороны в сторону и прикрыв глаза с подрагивающими веками.  
У Такера от этого что-то неприятно защемило. Особенно, если взглянуть на то, как другие пары, обрекшие своих соулмейтов, стоят вместе, греются. Даже Кенни, не любящий Твика, и то притянул его к себе, бормоча ему что-то в затылок.  
Внезапно что-то низкое привалилось к нему самому. Крэйг удивленно округлил глаза. Там к нему прижалась Ред с такими же грустыми глазами. Такер ничего не сказал. Но приобнял ее в ответ.  
Впрочем, долго тосковать им не пришлось. Как только автобус подъехал, все ринулись внутрь, расталкивая друг друга и желая сесть в начало, где потеплее, поскольку это место находилось поближе к водителю, то есть, к печке.  
Но первые места заняли Картман с Венди, Баттерс и Кайл, еще некоторые девчонки.  
Такер уселся где-то в середине, сев вместе с Ред и заняв место возле окна.  
Кажется, Стэн прошел вместе с Кенни и вовсе на задние сиденья, где всегда дуло. Крэйгу от этого стало еще хуже, но он стиснул зубы и отвернулся к окну, доставая телефон и наушники.  
Жизнь была бы легче без соулмейтов.  
В школе ситуация продолжала быть такой же. И Такер паниковал, мучаясь и боясь того факта, что его безумной силой тянет к Маршу. Не было еще одного занятия, когда бы Крэйг не повернулся и не посмотрел на Стэна. Насколько Крэйг мог заметить, тот тоже его вниманием не обделял.  
Во время длинной перемены, когда большинство ело в столовой, Крэйг пошел покурить. Кажется, один.  
Жрать-то остальным хочется. МакКормик и вовсе не мог упустить такого случая. Вдруг ему чего побольше перепадет?  
Потому на заднем крылье, кроме него, были только готы, хотя даже младшего при них не наблюдалось. Судя по разговорам остальных, он крутился с младшим Брофловски.  
Впрочем, Крэйга это особо не интересовало. Он слушал их краем уха, тратя вторую сигарету из запаса. Клубничный вкус пробуждал аппетит. Урчал живот, а голова кружилась или от нехватки кислорода, или от голода. Может, от того и другого.  
Внезапно дверь, ведущая сюда, приоткрылась. Такер обернулся, ожидая увидеть Кенни или Клайда, даже учителя, но точно не Марша, застывшего на пороге, как растерянная собака, потерявшая хозяина.  
Тогда Крэйг резко отвернулся, вновь затягиваясь. Сильнее и резче, отчего глаза заслезились, и пришлось откашляться.  
Стэн, тем временем, кажется, успел уже поздороваться со своими старыми друзьями - готами. И, что в каком-то плане удивительно, подошел к нему.  
— Привет, — как-то неловко выдавил Марш.  
Такер подумал, что его пульс увеличился в разы, но лицом этого не выдал. Равнодушно кивнул, мол, ага, я тебя вижу.  
Вот только Стэн тоже замолчал, встав возле него и неловко что-то насвистывая. Крэйга это нервировало. По нескольким причинам: Марш не давал ему нормально покурить; в компании с ним Такер начинал нервничать; на улице мороз.  
— Чего ты здесь стоишь? — поморщился Крэйг.  
— А нельзя? — довольно дерзко ответил Стэн для человека, пришедшего просто постоять.  
— Марш, — надавил Такер, которого это поведение бесило.  
Если ему холодно, то зачем мучить себя и стоять здесь? Нахрена? Его позлить? Он справился с этой задачей, так почему не уходит?  
— Такер, — в тон ему ответил Марш.  
Упертый баран. Крэйг вздохнул.  
— Будешь? — и протянул ему пачку.  
Стэн поморщился и покачал головой туда-сюда.  
— Приторные сильно. Не люблю.  
— А вишневые? — приподнял вопросительно бровь Такер. Чисто для интереса.  
— Не пробовал, — развел руками Стэн.  
— Попробуй.  
— Хорошо.  
Крэйг вновь прижался к сигарете губами, вдыхая дым внутрь организма. Марш пошаркал ногой рядом. У Такера все сводило внутри.  
Он ненавидит Стэна.  
— Иди сюда.  
Стэн удивленно взглянул на него, но приблизился, вставая в зону досягаемости. Тогда Крэйг его за плечо к себе притянул и также прижал, с трудом сохраняя равнодушие на лице и выдыхая дым ему почти в лицо.  
Марш все еще хлопал глазами.  
— А…а готы? — покосился он на близких знакомых.  
— Им насрать. Сам же знаешь.  
Крэйг не знал, как назвать это странное чувство. Распирающее изнутри. В каком-то плане его сердце или какая-то другая внутренность трепетала и визжала просто потому, что он стоит возле Стэна. Трогает его! Прижимает к себе! Но холодный рассудок в перемешку с характером нашептывал, что все равно это отвратительно.  
Марш ему нисколько не нравится. Псина тупорылая. Вдруг кто-то зайдет и увидет их? Увидет, что Такер вновь с кем-то. И не просто, а со Стэном. С полным придурком из компашки Картмана. С парнем. Не Твиком.  
Отвратительно. Мерзко.  
Правильно?  
Сигарета почти дотлела, когда раздался звонок. Крэйга из оцепенения вырвало это внезапно. Кажется, Стэна тоже. Он задумался вместе с ним.  
— Иди, — выпуская из неловких объятий, скомандовал Такер.  
— А ты? — как-то обеспокоенно зазвучал голос Марша.  
Крэйг сильнее сжал сигарету в пальцах, злясь от этого ненужного беспокойства.  
— Сейчас приду.  
Марш все-таки вышел. Такеру сразу дышать стало легче. Последний раз вдохнув дым, он откинул тот в сторону и повернулся к готам. Но готы не среагировали. Ноль внимания, фунт презрения.  
Лишь Пит с ленцой повернулся к нему, глядя из полуприкрытых век:  
— Стэн, как и мы, обречены на страдания с конформистами.  
Это большее, как понял Крэйг, что можно выбить из них.  
Потому Такер поспешил скрыться с крыльца.  
В класс он пришел с опозданием, что было совсем неудивительно. Учитель никак не срегаировал, как и все остальные, не считая Стэна, палящегося на него так открыто, что Такер заскрипел зубами от желания закричать ему, чтоб прекратил зырить. Но тот смотрел на него, пока Крэйг не занял место возле Ред, после чего отвернулся, а Крэйг почувствовал нереальное облегчение, когда за его действиями перестали наблюдать так пристально.  
Остальное время Такер предпочитал избегать Стэна, хотя бы потому, что не хотел лишний раз привлекать чужое внимание. И так слишком много людей об этом знают. Но даже не это пугало Крэйга так сильно, как-то, что он сам смотрит на Марша. Сам осознает, что пялится или пытается выискать в коридоре его ебаный красный помпон на шапке.  
Такер радовался, когда день в школе закончился. Автобусы к тому времени уже разъехались. Они подвозили обратно лишь млашеклассников, а взрослых оставляли на попечение судьбы и плевать, что топать не ближний свет.  
Токен ждал его, пока сам Крэйг надевал куртку.  
— Лучше бы я жил где-нибудь в Нигерии.  
— Действительно, — фыркнул насмешливо Такер, поправляя капюшон и разворачиваясь к нему.  
— Плавится от жары лучше, чем мерзнуть, — изрек Блэк, стоящий в сером клетчатом пальто и с фиолетвым платком на шее.  
Конечно же, ему это безумно шло. Токен всегда смотрелся дорого-богато.  
— Ты в Нигерию, а я на Мальдивы, — поморщился Крэйг, выходя на улицу.  
Ну, хотя бы ветра не было. Только щеки щипало адски, да снег везде лежал.  
Крэйг в который раз пожалел, что ходит в кедах, и позавидовал Токену в его дорогих ботинках. Конечно же, из натуральной кожи и обделанных внутри мехом какого-нибудь бедного животного. Впрочем, Блэк особо не хвастался этим и мерз, как и любой из них. Видимо, он тоже не был готов к безумному холоду Южного Парка.  
— Крэйг, — окликнул Токен его, когда Такер достал сигарету покрасневшими руками.  
— М? — Крэйг был занят поиском зажигалки.  
— Чего ты такой нервный сегодня?  
— А? — он все-таки повернулся к лучшему другу, приоткрыв рот, так что сигарета чуть не выпала.  
Пришлось одернуть себя, взять эмоции в руки и сделать вид, будто он ничего не понимает. Выгнуть вопросительно бровь и уставиться на Токена, мол, ты дурак, не составило труда. Но Блэк никогда не воспринимал его равнодушее всерьез, насквозь видя Крэйга и отчетливо распознавая настоящие чувства.  
— Крэйг, ты весь день выглядел чертовски волнительно. Словно ты…переживал, — осторожно начал Токен. — А в остальное время был таким задумчивым. Еще более, чем обычно.  
— Тебе показалось, — передернул плечами Такер, стараясь даже не смотреть на него и втягиваясь куда резче, чем обычно.  
— Ты сам не свой со своего дня рождения. Я же вижу, — настаивал Блэк, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Ты не нашел своего?..  
— Нет, — резко перебил его Крэйг, ускорив шаг.  
Он не хотел это обсуждать да вообще рассказывать про Стэна. Токен его лучший друг, Крэйг любил его, как брата, но душу он не открывал. Впрочем, это касалось всех.  
Блэк это понимал, решив не давить. И Такер действительно был благодарен за то, что тот отстал и решил не прикапываться. Когда-нибудь он обязательно…  
Поток мыслей прервал топот ног.  
Крэйг и Токен обернулись разом, хотя на первого сразу налетела оранжевая молния, сшибая с ног. Сигарета же упала на снег, окончательно потухнув.  
Такер застонал от боли, приземлившись прямо на жесткий рюкзак, не спасший спину от болезненных ощущений. Еще и свеху на него смотрела голубоглазая туша, улыбающаяся во все тридцать два.  
— Когда-нибудь я тебя прикончу, МакКормик, — прошипел ему в лицо Крэйг.  
— Правда? — потешно спросил Кенни, которого тут же начали спихивать с себя, брыкаясь и пытаясь подняться.  
— Да съеби с меня, — зарычал Такер и все-таки скинул Кенни, вставая и отряхивая прилипший к штанам, куртке и всему прочему снег.  
А справившись с этим, он, подняв глаза, готов был еще полежать с МакКормиком. Лишь бы не встретиться с ебучей морской синевой в чужой радужке.  
Блять.  
— Приветик! — раздался голос чуть пониже.  
Крэйг с трудом перевел взгляд, отвлекшись на красные волосы их обладательницы. А после на Токена, не сводившего с него глаз.  
— Оу, — протянул Блэк и замолк.  
— Привет, — махнул Токену Стэн.  
— Поднимите меня кто-нибудь, — пробубнил снизу Кенни, махая вытянутыми руками.  
Ред и Марш принялись его доставать из сугроба, куда его втолкнул Крэйг.  
Когда МакКормика вытащили, он, не отряхиваясь, резво выпрямился, взял Стэна за руку и подошел к Такеру с самым невинным видом.  
Крэйгу хотелось его придушить.  
— А мы тут решили вас догнать, — хитро протянул он. — Да, Стэнли?  
— А-ага… — заикнулся Марш, косясь на Такера.  
Крэйг никак не отреагировал, сохраняя ебало каменным.  
— Ну, мы не против компании, — пожал плечами Токен.  
— Блин, вот почему нам приходится топать так далеко? — пожаловалась Ред.  
Это сразу подхватил Кенни, да и Токен учавствовал в разговоре не менее активно. Просто не так шумно.  
А вот Крэйг молчал вместе со Стэном, нарочно слегка замедлив шаг, хотя сознание внутри орало, что это плохая идея и чертовски подозрительно.  
Молодец, Такер. Так держать. Еще немного и вся школа будет знать, что именно Марш твоя половинка.  
— Крэйг, а ты… — промямлил Стэн, первым разрушая молчание. — Не мерзнешь?..  
— А по мне не видно, что я скоро превращусь в ледышку? — шмыгнус носом Крэйг.  
Вымокшие от снега штаны нисколько не улудшали положения, как и бессмысленный разговор с Маршем, не умеющим молчать долгое время, как уже успел заметить он.  
— Ну…да. Действительно, — пожал плечами Стэн, неловко улыбнувшись.  
Такер вздернул брови, но ничего не сказал.  
На самом деле это было действительно неловко — идти позади всех и молчать, как парочка каких-то немногословных идиотов. Хотя Кенни, иногда поворачивающийся к ним, спрашивал у Стэна, как там ему идти с Такером, и Марш односложно отвечал ему. Сам Крэйг предпочитал МакКормика игнорировать. Он вообще не радовался этой толпе. Лучше бы в спокойствии дошел до дома вместе с Токеном вместо того, чтоб слушать их болтовню, сам плетясь сзади рядом с Маршем. Хотя он не считал это как таковым минусом. Зато хоть рука с надписью не жжет.  
— Марш, — все-таки решается Крэйг.  
— М? — повернулся тот к нему.  
— Пошли, — дернул его Такер почти за шкирку в сторону от их основго направления.  
— Чего? Зачем? — выпучил Стэн безумно синие, огромнейшие глаза. — А они?.. — он покосился в сторону Ред, Токена и Кенни.  
— Да похуй уже… — вздохнул Крэйг, понимая, что до Токена уже все дошло, а Ред…ну, его отношения со Стэном явно последнее, что ее волнует.  
— Э, ладно, — кивнул Марш, сворачивая за ним назад.  
— Деньги есть?  
— Ну, немного, — порывшись в карманах, ответил Стэн.  
— Отлично.  
Крэйг ускорил и так широкий шаг. Вообще-то у него замерзли пальцы на ногах, он их не чувствовал, и щеки горели уже адски, а еще горло точно застудилось, так что на следующий день оно будет по ощущениям, как наждачка, но, блин, все равно что-то безумно тянет переться куда-то ради Марша. Лишь бы торчать с этим придурком. Желательно наедине.  
Впрочем, сам Стэн тоже, наверняка, хотел домой. Он-то одет куда хуже, чем Крэйг. Такер от этого ощутил укол совести, что тащит куда-то Марша непонятно зачем. А потом решил, что ладно. Ничего с ним не станется. Зато вместе побудут, хотя Крэйг и сам того не жаждал.  
Такер мог бы назвать этот…побег романтичным, если бы не тащил Марша в ларек за сигаретами, просто потому, что захотелось из-за внезапного глупого импульса.  
Ради этого прошлось пройти обратно несколько метров. Видимо, другим было действительно насрать, что они куда-то ушли, раз никто не обернулся и не закричал им что-то вслед. Даже Кенни, хотя МакКормик, сука такая, сейчас блестит своими хитрыми глазами и базарит про них что-то. Не факт, что приличное.  
Такер остановился возле ларька, кивая Маршу.  
— Стоп, погоди, — приостановил его Крэйг, доставая остатки своей налички. — Дай один доллар.  
— Ладно, — все еще недоумевал Марш, протягивая ему мятую купюру.  
Ну, ничего. Самому придется поголодать. Все равно тот же Кенни ему капец, как должен. Так что поделится. Или тот же Клайд, который тоже часто стрелял у него сиги.  
Такер показал ему указательный палец, мол, подожди, и постучал в окошко к кассиру, прося пачку сигарет с вишневым привкусом. А купив, выпрямился, кивая Стэну.  
— Ты купил их?.. — начал Марш, кивая на покупку и ожидая уточнения.  
— Тебе.  
Стэн снова удивленно вылупился на него.  
— Зачем? Ты хочешь, чтоб я стал курильщиком, как ты? — выдал Марш нервный смешок.  
— Нет. Я тебе их и не отдам. Они дорогие жутко. Ты их только потратишь, — объяснил Крэйг, убирая пленку и доставая одну темно-коричневую вместо обычной белой.  
Выудив из кармана фиолетово-белую зажигалку, Такер аккуратно поджег кончик, придерживая другой губами.  
— Эй! А мне? — возмутился Стэн. — Или я должен созерцать, как ты дымишь?  
— Это и так тебе, — невзначай пробурчал Крэйг, начиная раскуривать ее. — Смотри, как надо.  
И сначала просто на пробу выдохнул, не затягиваясь. А затем, мимолетом проведя по пересохшим губам языком, втянул в себя дым, а после, краем — воздух, задерживая и выдыхая облако дыма. Жаль только, что привкус вишни оставался на губах.  
Такеру ее излишне резкий привкус не нравился. Он предпочитал нечто более приторное, но качественные сигареты, понятное дело, даже с плохим привкусом курились приятно и голова после них кружилась по-особенному.  
— На, попробуй, — предложил наконец Такер, повернувшись к Стэну, который глядел как-то совсем завороженно, отчего ему стало как-то неловко.  
Марш, с задержкой, но кивнул, беря сигарету и повторяя то же, что и Крэйг, но напряженно и быстрее.  
— Расслабься. И не выпускай дым так быстро.  
Стэн посмотрел на него взглядом, просящим заткнуться. Такер покорно замолчал, но в отместку начал пялиться на него. Марш, кажется, ее только помял зубами, сжатыми от раздражения, и показал, что удивительно, первым средний палец. Крэйг сразу же вынул из кармана свой.  
Длилось это недолго, и первым сдался Стэн, матернувшийся сквозь зубы и, наконец, нормально затянувшийся, хоть и закашлявший.  
Крэйг за этим наблюдал молча и уже не так пристально, борясь с желанием достать и свои. Меньше курить нужно, меньше! И так похрипывал уже, как ебанный пиздец.  
Пришлось отвлечь себя убиранием пачки во внутренний карман куртки.  
— Буду давать тебе время от времени, — хмыкнул Такер. — Поощерять.  
— Бухлом бы меня поощерял, а не этим, — буркнул Марш, но продолжил курить, то и дело слизывая вишневый привкус, который ему таки нравился.  
Крэйг двинулся уже быстрее. Марш, впрочем, поспевал за ним, но продолжал вдыхать в себя никотин.  
Возможно, Такер чувствовал себя странно, поскольку купил Стэну сигареты, которые медленно убивают теперь не только его. Медленно заполняют легкие изнутри дымом, убивая клетки мозга где-то в голове. Наверное, если бы у Крэйга было одно желание, он бы выбрал медленную и мучительную смерть для Марша. Возможно, он чувствовал удовлетворение от вида того, как Марш втягивал в себя дым, осторожно выдыхая его. Казавшемуся ему нереально красивым в эти моменты. Наверное, если бы у Крэйга была одна возможность, он бы решил выхватить проклятую сигарету из рук и поцеловать его.  
Такер, если честно, был не уверен, слушая собственное сердце, отбивающее быструю дробь в грудине так сильно, что ему было слышно.  
— Ладно, возможно, я понимаю, чего ты так много куришь, — вырвал его из мыслей Марш. — А мы куда?  
— Домой, — пожал плечами Крэйг.  
— Э-э-э, к тебе? — не понял Стэн, откидывая окурок на землю.  
Такер мотнул плечом. Ему чуть не влетело относительно недавно, когда они со Стэном завалились к нему ночью. Родители приебались, но Крэйг, на ходу выдумав, сказал, что у Клайда уехали родители, а он забыл взять ключи, потому ему пришлось переночевать у него. Удивительно, но ни Лора, ни Томас не стали задавать вопросов. Впрочем, неудивительно. К Клайду они относились приемлимо. Не так хорошо, как к Токену, но и не так ужасно, как к Стэну.  
Но, кажется, Марш ждал ответа.  
— Я провожаю тебя, придурок, — таки выбил из него признание Стэн, особо не стараясь.  
Крэйг только от одного факта, что от него что-то ждут, начинал раздражаться.  
— То есть, мы на свидании? — весело спросил Марш.  
— Чего?! — вот теперь Крэйг немного приахуел, не ожидав такого подлого вопроса, но сразу же успокоился. — Пффф… Не льсти себе.  
— Если бы я льстил себе, ты бы вел меня к алтарю, — невзначай протянул Стэн и ускорился, оставляя Такера совсем растерянным.  
— Марш, ты еблан.  
— Взаимно, Такер, — помахал ему Стэн. — Быстрее давай! Иначе мне придется тебя тащить.  
Крэйг, возможно, бы и согласился на перспективу самому не идти, но это определенно будет долго, а на улице не май месяц, потому он сорвался на бег. Марш прыснул, тоже рванув вперед.  
— Да стой ты! — зашипел Крэйг, у которого на льду пиздец, как скользили кеды.  
— Давай, я верю в тебя! — крикнул Стэн, который и сам чуть не ебанулся в сугроб на повороте.  
Такер цокнул языком. Ладно, насрать, если он грохнется и расхерачит себе, в лучшем случае, колено. Не каждый раз удается побегать, как придурок, за Стэном. Хотя, конечно же, Крэйг нисколько этого не хотел.  
То есть, хотел, но ни за что себе не признается в этом.  
Возле дома Марша не у обоих уже не было сил, потому в остановившегося Стэна Крэйг влетел с размаху, заставляя обоих упасть на пол, как Кенни делал ранее.  
— Знаешь, Такер, — с рванным выдохом протянул Марш, на котором Такер удобно расположился. — Ты похож на волка, бегущего за добычей, — прыснул он.  
— На волка? — вздернул брови Крэйг, тоже пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок. — Тогда я скорее охочусь за тупой псиной, полезшей ко мне.  
— Мы фурри? — засмеялся Стэн.  
— Ой, блять, заткнись, — шикнул Крэйг и дернул его за воротник, прижимаясь к чужим обветренным губам своими.  
Целоваться на морозе было странно. Кусаче холодно и неприятно из-за собственной дрожи и стуканья зубов, но одновременно с этим чертовски горячо и словно обжигающе изнутри. Так что оторваться от Марша не представлялось возможным, лишь бы продлить контрасные ощущения. Лишь бы не оказаться вновь без этого — в морозе одиночества под слоем снега и воющим ветром.  
Впрочем, невсегда даже сам человек бывает причиной этому.  
— Стэнли Рэндалл Марш, что ты творишь? — раздался над ухом возмущенный и крайне удивленный женский голос.


	12. Chapter 12

Отметить Новогоднюю Ночь решили вместе за городом. Возникло это решение спонтанно, но почти никто не хотел сидеть с родителями дома. Вообще, те сами среагировали на подобную идею спокойно, устроив небольшой ужин тридцатого, а уже тридцать первого со спокойной душой отпуская их. Конечно, они наказали им строго – не гнать по улицам, как бешенные, не устраивать дебош, звонить каждый час, и что они приедут, если что-то пойдет не так. Впрочем, половина родителей точно напьется прямо, как их дети, а другая даже не вспомнит, отдыхая в тишине и покое.  
Родители Крэйга отнеслись к этому отчасти с подозрением, поскольку отпускать проблемного сына с кучей таких же тупых подростков вообще так себе идея, но под конец четверти Такер отличался примерным поведением, не считая случая с Маршами, которые стали относиться к ним заметно холоднее за «пидорасню» их сына. Сам он только руками разводил, хотя в эти моменты сердце Крэйга стучало и билось, боясь, что они о чем-то узнают.  
В любом случае, его отпускали. Токен даже дал им обещание, что вернет их сына в целости и трезвости. Триша ему завидовала по-черному, сверля злобными взглядами и показывая фак. Крэйг отвечал тем же, но вообще просто жаждал мгновения, когда уже они поедут на целых три дня отдыхать в загородный особняк.  
Пара дней в компании друзей и других придурков, но это не страшно, а также в компании…Стэна, на которого он с того проклятого дня даже не смотрел, а хотелось. На уроках, в коридорах, на улице – везде преследовало желание обернуться, позвать Марша, но гребанная Шерон устроила такой скандал, заметив, как ее сыночка целуется с самим Крэйгом Такером. У-у-у, теперь он заражен гейством.  
Такер не выслушивал, что она говорит. На самом деле он почти сразу смылся, но насколько он знал по слухам, то Шерон была готова прибить Стэна, а Рэнди кривился в отвращении и молчал, игнорируя бедного парня, впавшего в период гота и ходившего теперь мрачным и разбитым. Об этом Крэйг знал, потому что Ред, дружившая со всеми подряд, считала своим долгом рассказать ему все и вся.  
Такеру от этого становилось тоскливо, и он натягивал рукава толстовки сильнее, скрывая злосчастную надпись. Стэну плохо из-за него. Его родители убьют, если узнают, что они соулмейты. Им обоим просто конец. От осознания этого Крэйга потряхивало, и сводило челюсти, будто бы его тошнило.  
Оставалась одна надежда – поговорить на вечеринке, если, конечно, Марш не будет пьян в ебеня, потому что со Стэна станется. Особенно, если учитывать его поведение. Крэйг кусал губы, курил последнюю на день сигарету, потому что он старался не тратить их, чтоб не просить деньги у родителей, и массировал виски. Просто нужно было выжить до тридцатого.  
Ужин прошел мирно. Насколько это могло быть у них. Триша успела повздорить с матерью, а Томас держался напряженно, как и Крэйг, но, в целом, они просто поели и посмотрели какой-то Новогодний Фильм, чью суть Такер мало уловил, потому что это была одна из слащавых комедий, что крутят по Диснею. На этом фоне даже фильмы про говорящих собак становились лучше, потому что они хотя бы напоминали о Марше.  
Тридцать первого числа, с утра, телефон Крэйга разрывался от сообщений, приходящих из общей беседы. Картман писал уже с восьми часов, тормошил всех и говорил начинать сборы, потому что будет дерьмово, если одни приедут позже, а другие раньше, и вообще, раз собрались вместе, то и ехать должны также совместно. Многие его поддержали, Такер же ограничился коротким: «ок». Это большее, на что эти пидорасы вообще могут рассчитывать от него.  
Огромную сумку Крэйг не набивал. Запихнул запасные джинсы, пару футболок, шорты и прочее, но этого прочего было так мало, что еле как наполовину она заполнилась. Дальнейшее время Такер ничего не делал, валяясь на кровати или бродя по комнате. Время тянулось медленно, но оно та еще сука, потому что всегда, когда не надо, делает все наоборот.  
К шести часам ему позвонил Токен и сказал топать к нему. Машину Крэйгу никто доверять не собирался, потому он был из числа тех, кто являлся пассажиром. Таких была большая часть, а водителями и доверенными лицами являлись - Картман, Блэк, Бебе и Кевин. Удивительно, что в этом списке не оказалось Стэна, поскольку, насколько Такер мог знать, тот вроде бы умел водить. Хотя вряд ли его родители после таких выходок позволили бы взять машину. Повезло, что его вообще отпустили.  
Надев шапку и накинув куртку сверху толстовки, Крэйг повесил сумку на плечо и вышел из комнаты, устремившись вниз. Там на него сразу обернулись только мать с отцом, потому что Триша свалила погулять с младшей МакКормик. Родители сразу подошли к нему, пока Такер отступал к двери, дабы быстренько надеть кеды и вновь подняться, встречаясь с ними взглядом.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не наделаешь глупостей, - сдвинул рыжие брови Томас, серьезно вперев взгляд в сына, а дождавшись кивка - более смягченно продолжил. – Отдохни там.  
\- Главное - не пей много, и не разбейте ничего, и ведите себя прилично! – начала Лора, а после как-то сорвано вздохнула, протянула к нему бледную худую ладонь с длинными пальцами и провела по щеке, убирая пряди черных волос обратно под шапку. – Ты же обещаешь, что ничего не натворишь?  
Крэйг слабовато кивнул, поджав губы, и вновь дернул головой, поворачивая ручку двери.  
\- Я пойду, эм…  
Такер выскользнул на улицу под голоса родителей.  
\- Пусть твои друзья внимательно следят за дорогой! Ни грамма спиртного, пока не доедете!  
\- Держи себя в руках! Не лезь к девочкам! Ой, и к мальчикам тоже!  
Такер почувствовал, как заливается краской от слов матери, и поспешил ускорить шаг, пока дом не остался вдали.  
До Токена идти не долго. Уже на подходе Такер заметил у него во дворе машины - целых три, а еще одна стояла за калиткой, припаркованная возле фонарного столба. Там он заметил скопление людей, которые что-то бурно обсуждали.  
Вошел Крэйг внутрь молча, но Клайд и Кенни сразу воскликнули его фамилию, помахали ему и обступили с двух сторон. Быстро прошмыгнув взглядом по присутствующим, Такер успел заметить, что тут точно есть Брофловски, Джимми, Венди и Ред, Николь, Картман, Токен, Бебе и Кевин, ну, и Клайд с Кенни. Не доставало только человек трех-четырех. На вопросительный взгляд сразу ответил МакКормик.  
\- Стэнли, Твик, Хэйди и Баттерс дома. Они складывают притащенную жрачку в сумки, а еще они замерзли по их словам, - терпеливо объяснил Кенни и улыбнулся, пихнув его в бок. – Ты пришел последний. Чего так задержался?  
\- Мне, видимо, последним написали, - передернул плечами Крэйг, а потом указал на спорящих Бебе, Эрика, Кевина и Токена. – Чего они?  
\- Решают - стоит ли езжать напрямую или через Денвер, - ответил вместо Кенни Клайд. – Напрямую быстрее, потому что там от Денвера до Джефферсона еще час в машине трястись, но зато можно бухла набрать, а напрямую дорога плохая к тому же, но в Денвере придется еще на бензин тратиться.  
Крэйг пожал плечами. Ему было плевать, хотя, понятное дело, на бензин будут скидываться все вместе, но так или иначе у них мало выпивки, а там можно набрать всего и дешевле, чем здесь. Непонятно, конечно, откуда они ее берут, будучи несовершеннолетними, но ладно. В любом случае, решение было принято. Картман громко хлопнул в ладони, привлекая внимание народа:  
\- Едем через Денвер! Собирайте пожитки и по машинам.  
Кенни и Клайд быстро кивнули Крэйгу, отлипли от него и пошли брать вещи, оставленные в доме. Другие устремились за ними, а затем также совместно выплыли оттуда, давая Токену закрыть дверь. Такер же выискивал взглядом Марша, ища его красный помпон, но так и не разглядел, потому что водители сели в транспорт. Девчонки бросились открывать ворота, кто-то кричал быть аккуратнее. Эрик огрызнулся, но выехал. Бебе чуть не ударила зеркалом об двери, но тоже спокойно вышла, как и Токен, который выскочил из машины снова и пошел закрывать ворота.  
\- Кто куда сядет? – поинтересовалась Николь.  
Это не было особым вопросом, поскольку четырех машин вполне хватало.  
Рядом с Эриком уселась Венди, а сзади устроились Кайл с Баттерсом. С Токеном заняли место Николь и Джимми. В машине Бебе уместился Клайд, и, что удивительно, с Кевином решила ехать Ред, а также Хэйди. Кенни и Твик, подумав, подсели к Стивенс и Доновану. Стэн же замер с Крэйгом в нерешительности. Красного «жука» Бебе оккупировали парочки, как и в тойоте Кармана. Стоять, как истуканы, уже становилось глупо, потому Такер первым сделал решение в пользу дорогущего Порше родителей Токена, мысленно надеясь, что Марш сядет с ними, но тот, помедлив, выбрал старенький Сузуки и компанию Кевина с Ред. Крэйг аж зубами скрипнул от досады.  
\- З-знаете анекдот, п-про п-проктолога и консультанта-магазина?..  
Что ж, зато будет меньше соблазна делать глупости, а компания друзей не так плоха. Наверное.  
Первая остановка их произошла на заправке во въезд в Денвер. На улице уже успело стемнеть, хотя яркие огни города освещали пейзаж, да и вообще праздничная атмосфера уже чувствовалась во всем, начиная от рождественских песен по радио, что включил Токен, до украшенной заправки, мигающей и переливающейся всеми цветами.  
Крэйг, как и большинство, вышел покурить, ежась от ветра и втягивая дым от сигареты. Картман, Кенни, Клайд, Кайл и Бебе стояли рядом и дымили вместе с ним. Ред и Баттерс понеслись в биотуалет, а оставшиеся разминали конечности, уставшие за поездку. Такер старался сильно не пялиться на то, как Стэн потягивается и с вялой улыбкой что-то говорит Твику.  
Красивый, блять.  
\- Такер, у тебя сейчас сигарета дотлеет, - осведомил его Кайл.  
Крэйг поморщился, машинально стряхнул пепел и затянулся сильнее - до слез в глазах, а после кинул на землю, наступив кедом.  
\- Ты чего? – подвигал бровями Кенни, глядя на Крэйга, как на душевнобольного.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Жестко, - с задумчивым видом покивал Картман, хотя, кажется, он даже не следил за ходом событий.  
\- Очень, - сразу же оживленно захлопал глазами МакКормик.  
Крэйг подавил вздох и отошел от компании курящих, потому что желание никотина утолил, не хотел стоять в их компании дальше, все равно они долго еще там пробудут, если учесть, что к ним движется еще и Ред, на ходу поправляя штаны и доставая зажигалку. Вообще-то ему хотелось выловить Стэна и поговорить с ним, но тот нашелся в компании Твика. Пришлось пройти дальше, будто так и задумано, и остановиться возле Джимми, потому что подростки не ходят назад. Никто в здравом уме никогда не пойдет обратно, осознавая, что пошел не туда, потому что это смотрится глупо и люди будут, наверняка, смеяться, хотя Крэйг, завидя кого-то, кто так поступает, никогда не смеялся, но мало ли.  
\- О, К-крэйг. Как жизнь? – Волмер растянул красноватые губы в кривой улыбке.  
\- Обычно, - Такер передернул плечами. – Как ты думаешь, мы сможем уехать, когда запланировали, или будем не в состоянии даже встать? – он хмыкнул.  
\- Думаю, многие даже трезвыми не могут иногда встать, - весело отметил Джимми, а потом подвигал бровями, намекая на то, что это шутка носит пошлый характер.  
Такер прыснул и сразу же подумал совсем не о том, о чем стоило. Ладно, может, не только он опасается того, что может с кем-нибудь переспать по пьянке. Например, с объектом, стоящим в паре метров от него и нагло не замечающим этих взглядов.  
\- Мой световой меч радостно возбужден, - возле них возник Кевин, до этого говоривший с девчонками, – А вообще это должно быть весело, да и вряд ли мы нажремся действительно настолько, насколько это возможно.  
\- Жиртрест так не считает, - пожал плечами Крэйг. – Я тоже.  
\- Ну, я п-постараюсь себя сдерживать, - отметил Джимми.  
\- Ага, - Такер с этим согласился, потому что помнил, как полез в пьяном состоянии к Стэну.  
В этот раз их явно больше, и кто-то точно может заметить что-то. Это будет крайне неприятно, так что не стоило давать новых поводов для слухов.  
\- А как же игры с алкоголем типа желаний и прочего? – весело уточнил Стоули. – Ред уже нашла парочку. Кстати, кажись, они закончили курить.  
Крэйг вытянул шею, чтоб разглядеть товарищей. Они и в правду начали разбредаться к машинам, потому Такер кивнул Кевину, а после обратился к Джимми:  
\- Пошли.  
За окном уже стемнело, когда они доехали до одного из торговых центров в Денвере. Пошли туда сразу всей гурьбой, решив встретиться на парковке спустя полчаса, - кто за продуктами, кто за какими-то подарками, кто еще куда, хотя Венди, Николь и Ред предпочли остаться в машинах, поскольку сказали, что устали за день и не хотят слоняться по шумному торговому центру. Никто ничего не высказал.  
Брофловски и Хэйди пошли в продуктовый, насколько мог видеть Крэйг. Это действительно лучшая перспектива, ибо, если бы туда пошел какой-нибудь Кенни, все закончилось бы явно не очень хорошо. Ему бы не хотелось давиться морожеными вафлями. К слову, МакКормик и Стивенс потащились за чем-то явно не очень легальным, хитро переглядываясь и удаляясь куда-то в помещение для сотрудников. Такер уж решил, что этой огромной компанией они и пойдут шляться по торговому центру, но проклятый Марш сказал что-то о подарках и под руку с Твиком и Баттерсом пошел прочь. Никто этому значения особо не принял, но Крэйг чуть зубами не скрипнул.  
Видимо, все это время ему опять придется ходить и слушать пустые разговоры.  
\- П-пошлите п-посмотрим на фонтан, - предложил Джимми.  
\- Надеюсь, Кайл будет недолго, - вздохнул Токен.  
\- Если он возьмет ингредиенты для крабового салата, я его убью! – весело отметил Кевин.  
\- Крабовый салат? – поморщился Блэк. – Где он тут найдет краба?  
\- Не краба, а крабовые палочки! – уточнил Клайд.  
\- Они все равно сделаны из краба, - пожал плечами Картман.  
\- Картман, в них даже нет краба, - покачал головой Волмер.  
\- Есть!  
\- Это вкусно? – встрял Токен.  
\- Нет, – скривился Донован.  
\- Да! – Картман так не считал. – Это еда богов!  
\- Нет! – теперь на жиртреста прикрикнули все, даже Такер, который невольно слушал этот тупой разговор.  
Это гадость. Крабовые палочки стоит запретить есть, как и большинство салатов. Они постоянно застревали у него в брекетах, и это реально проблематично. Этим наивным людям, кроме Джимми, с идеально ровными зубами не понять всех страданий, когда ты просыпаешься утром и просто надеешься, что не зацепился этим дерьмом о свою губу.  
\- Все салаты – фу, как и ириски, жвачка… - начал перечислять Крэйг, монотонно загибая пальцы по счету.  
\- Если инвалидам что-то не нравится, это не значит, что обычные люди так считают, - развел руки в сторону Эрик.  
Такер не ответил. Просто сунул ему фак под нос, потому что иногда нужно быть выше, чем те отбросы, что тебя окружают, даже, если у этих самых отбросов лучше сложилось с ростом.  
Спустя тридцать минут они успели обойти почти весь торговый центр. За это время они успели: сфоткаться с фонтаном, попросив об этом милую бабульку, которая пару раз ударила Клайда сумкой, но все-таки сделала смазанный снимок; потрогать машину, которая стоит посреди зала, которую можно выиграть в лотерее, и Джимми серьезно хотел ее, потому пришлось оттаскивать его от стенда силой, за что их чуть не выперли; увидеть в детском отделе стенд со Звездными Войнами, из-за чего Кевин чуть не расплакался, потому что ему не хватало трех долларов, чтоб купить мастера Йоду, но друзья на то и друзья, чтоб купить ему вместо этого пони, а после долго ржать с его разочарованного лица; походить в женском отделе, тыкая в белье и говоря каждый раз «это твое»; попить горячий шоколад в автомате за пару центов и разлить его, потому что налетевший со спины Кенни сбил почти всех с ног; покричать Кайлу, торчащему в продуктовом, гадости, а также удрать от охранника, которого это все заебало, и вообще ему мало платят.  
Встретились все возле машин. Крэйг, как и его товарищи, отсмеивался, вспоминая то, что они успели натворить. Кенни, который присоединился к ним чуть позже, жаловался, что упустил такое веселье. Венди и остальные девчонки увлеченно слушали о приключениях парней в торговом центре. Кайл уточнял у Хэйди, ничего ли они не забыли.  
\- Смотрю, вы весело провели время, - раздался за спиной голос, заставивший мурашки пробежаться по спине Крэйга.  
Чертов Стэн Марш стоял рядом, неловко улыбался, нагруженный пакетами. Возле него крутились Твик и Баттерс, хотя последний сразу же устремился к Кайлу.  
\- Мы набрали всяких подарков! – весело сказал Стотч. – Все равно все скидывались.  
\- Если там очередные гели для душа, мы самолично вас придушим, - фыркнула Бебе, накручивая локон на палец.  
\- То-то же, - закивал Кайл. – У меня их уже штук десять.  
\- Не, там такого нет, - махнул головой Марш. – Мы же обсуждали, что кто хочет, - потом повернулся, наткнулся взглядом на Крэйга и…улыбнулся.  
Нервно и скомкано, но улыбнулся, отчего у Такера сердце екнуло, а он разомкнул губы, желая что-то произнести, но в это мгновение его прервал Картман.  
\- Садитесь уже. Щас покурим и поедем.  
\- Надо бы. Остается четыре часа, а нам еще доехать надо, приготовиться, - отметила Венди.  
Впрочем, заняла дорога до Джефферсона не много, хотя время, пока они ехали по слабо освещенному шоссе, казалось Крэйгу долгим и тягучим. Такер смотрел в окно и старался не думать, отдаваясь полностью звукам из наушников. Там электронный космос Мистера Китти тянулся млечным путем, собираясь в короткие Фрагменты его альбома. Голоса Джимми, Токена и Николь, слабо отдающиеся на фоне, успокаивали, так что вскоре Крэйг задремал.  
Его разбудили, когда они приехали. Чья-то рука слегка потряхивала за плечо.  
\- Крэйг, вставай, - приятный тембр голоса Токена было легко узнать.  
Такер приоткрыл глаза, поморщился и протер их, выходя из машины. Он сразу же поежился от холода, потому что после тепла уютной машины Блэка с подогревом сидений вылезать на улицу было пыткой.  
\- Где мы? – потупился он, поняв, что никакого особняка перед ним нет.  
Впереди тянулся ряд машин, небольшая вышка и домик сбоку. Все это было ограждено забором.  
\- На парковке, - ответила Николь, накидывая капюшон желтой куртки на голову.  
Так она в темноте становилась похожей на Кенни в его яркой парке.  
\- Двор большой, но все машины нам не поставить, да и защита, вдруг пьяными за руль полезем, - объяснил подошедший Кевин. – Блин, а тут прохладней, чем в Денвере.  
\- Минус шестнадцать п-показывало, - произнес Джимми.  
Такер поморщился. Не так уж и холодно, но из-за ветра погода становилась совсем неприятной.  
\- Где остальные?  
\- Венди, Бебе и Картман пошли платить за парковку, - к диалогу присоединился Кайл.  
Крэйгу хотелось начать недовольное бурчание, потому что не они там морозят задницы на холоде, но те сразу же вышли.  
\- Пошлите! – крикнул издалека Картман, устремившись к выходу.  
Некоторые повылазили из машин, как и Стэн, которого Такер как-то неосознанно сам выискивал взглядом.  
К счастью, двор был почищен от снега, потому пересечь его и выйти наружу не составило труда.  
\- Куда? – уточнил Клайд у Картмана.  
\- Двухэтажный большой кирпичный дом на отшибе. Он там дальше, почти на краю стоит, - вместо него ответила Венди.  
\- Я замерз и устал, вы - как хотите! – крикнул Кенни и рванул вперед, но замер, слыша, как стучат бутылки у него в сумке.  
Тогда МакКормик поднял ее, прижал к себе любовно и побежал дальше рысцой.  
\- Блять, да, я ебал тут мерзнуть, - буркнул Донован и понесся за ним.  
Твик следом, как и Ред, потому что они оба уже посинели и выглядели, как две сосульки.  
\- Подождите! – зашипел и Марш, ринувшись вперед.  
Настоящая толпа идиотов. Крэйг вздохнул и посмотрел на Картмана.  
\- Они в курсе, что ключи у тебя?  
\- Видимо, нет.  
Такер ни капли не удивлен, особенно, когда они, наконец, пришли туда и увидели замерзших, уставших ждать беглецов.  
\- Жиртрест, ну ты и сука, - проскулил Стэн, шмыгая носом.  
Крэйгу захотелось немедленно с ним согласиться, потому что смотреть на этих бедных холодных детей было неприятно.  
В любом случае, перепираться сейчас с ним не имело смысла. Пусть скорее открывает ворота, хотя с этим возникли тоже затруднения, потому что на каждой двери Картман чертыхался, не мог нормально всунуть ключи и не понимал, какие из связки вообще подходящие. Наверное, только на это они потратили минут десять, потому что Такер не чувствовал своих пальцев на ногах от слова совсем, но, высыпавшись всей кучей в дом, никакого тепла это не принесло.  
Здесь было чертовски холодно.  
\- Блять, тут почти как на улице! - воскликнул Клайд.  
\- Чуть теплее, - поправила его Венди.  
\- Холодно! – вскрикнул Твик.  
\- Так и должно быть. Отопление на минимуме. Сейчас включу максимум, - спокойно прояснил ситуацию Картман, который один единственный в момент секундной паники выглядел спокойно и собранно.  
Включив свет, все быстро поснимали обувь и верхнюю одежду и кинулись обсматривать дом. Крэйг тоже не отставал, потому что все-таки было интересно, где они проведут время.  
Дом с двумя этажами. На первом располагался коридор пред входом, закрытая кладовая, прихожая с вешалками, туалет, где и находился генератор температуры, большая столовая с огромным столом посередине, небольшая кухня, зал и еще две комнаты, служившие спальнями. На втором было три помещения, также являющиеся спальнями.  
Поскольку никто не знал, что и где займет, как ляжет и все остальное, вещи сгрудили в общем зале, в котором тоже можно спать, поскольку сбоку стоял большой раскладной диван. Продукты и выпивку унесли на кухню, где также Кенни сгрудил пакетики с сомнительным содержимым и баллоны с газом, а также кальян. Непонятно, где они его с Бебе раздобыли, но никто не стал вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Наверное, мы ляжем, как придется, - протянула Венди, – Но лучше решить это заранее.  
\- Я включил тепло, скоро даже жарко станет, - сказал вошедший в комнату жиртрест.  
\- Если кратко, то тут шесть кроватей, если считать диван, и то одна одноместная. На других вполне два человека уместится. Кто хочет спать на кровати?  
Руки подняли все, потому что перспектива провести ночь на полу никого не радовала.  
\- Решим старым добрым способом? – ухмыльнулся хитро Кенни.  
\- Каким это? – заинтересованно посмотрела на него Николь.  
\- Камень, ножницы, бумага! - объявил он.  
Все переглянулись. Вообще способ хоть и не очень справедливый, но действенный, потому возникать никто не решился.  
\- Кто побеждает, тот получает кровать, - пожал плечами МакКормик. – Начнем с дивана?  
Трем парам повезло точно. Клайд и Бебе успешно отжали диван, Картман и Венди спальню около столовой, а Николь с Токеном комнату на верхнем этаже. Остальные были в легкой растерянности, потому что мало кто хотел ложиться вдвоем в кровать. В итоге Кенни успешно заключил сделку с Кевином, который учтиво отдал место Твику. Кайл обменялся с Ред на Баттерса. Ну, а довольный Джимми куковал на своем одиночном месте.  
Крэйг ему откровенно завидовал, потому что валяться на полу в зале будет крайне некомфортно. Он никогда не любил спать внизу, да и мало опыта, потому что на ночевки к друзьям он ходил не часто, но помнил, что всегда не мог уснуть.  
Когда все принялись перетаскивать вещи в комнаты, другие бросились искать свободные матрасы, которых оказалось совсем мало, как бы глупо это не звучало. Насколько понял Картман, другие были в кладовой, от которой ключ ему не дали. Видать, хозяин не додумался сказать им на всякий случай. По итогу у них оказывалось один двуспальный и два односпальных матраса.  
\- Я чур сплю с Хэйди! – воскликнула Ред, поддавшись вперед и обхватив ее поперек туловища.  
\- Ладно, - передернула та плечами, отчасти смущенная таким напором.  
\- Я один! – сразу сказал Кевин.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул Стэн.  
\- Эм, Марш, вообще-то ты будешь спать с Крэйгом, - усмехнулся Стоули, и хотя Кевин говорил это Маршу, Крэйг все равно замер, чувствуя, как сердце бешено забилось от осознания того, что он снова будет близко к Стэну, сможет его коснуться, быть вместе.  
Кажется, Стэн, смотревший ему в глаза, это осознавал, потому что море, бушующее в его радужке, было ни с чем не сравнить.


End file.
